Colorless
by Kitten1313
Summary: Omegaverse. His life was sold away but with a chance encounter with a trio of Alphas Alfred finds the freedom he's only dreamed about and a family he's willing to risk everything for. For the Alphas in his life he's more than a mate or an Omega. He's their reason to live again.
1. Black night

The sun beats down on the three travelers as they make their way across the open lone prairie. Every once in a while one of the men stop and look around before continuing on. After five years they've gotten use to their routine of each one taking turns in case there's a sign of either danger or a chance meal. They were once proud Alphas but now after being forced from their tribes are nomads searching for a place to call their own.

As the sun goes down they make camp near a large single oak tree before one disappears out into the growing darkness. "Any of that squirrel left?" A lean red haired man asks as he stretches hoping to hear a crack. "Oi Albino are yah listening?" His green eyes turn the Alpha stoking the fire.

"I'm listening." The man says as he rocks back onto his knees. "There's a little left but we should go hunting soon since well…we have that crow." He points at the dead black bird by his large metal knife. "It's not much but, hey Abel likes is."

"Abel's a cat." The first Alpha says pulling out his own blade. "The lad will eat most shit put in front of him."

"Well won't you too?"

It gets a dark glare. "What?"

The Albino stands up and wipes the dirt from his hands. "Don't take it as an insult. You're a fox. Fox eat most shit therefore like the Neko you'll eat the crow." He smiles innocently knowing that his companion can be quick to temper at times. "Or you can have the last little bite of squirrel, your choice Allistor."

Allistor thinks it over as he watches one of the moons start to rise over the flat land. "I'll take some of the fucking crow." He says with a grumble as he leans on the oak tree. "Where is that cat anyway?"

"Probably scouting out ahead or trying to catch mice." The Albino named Gilbert answers as he starts to pull the feathers from the bird. "Or," He says with a slick smile. "Trying to catch himself a mate."

It gets a chuckle from the fox. "Yeah Omegas are all over this god forsaken place," he says as he waves his hand. "Haven't seen one of them since my tribe burned to the ground."

Gilbert watches as the red haired fox looks off into the distance. He wants to say something but unlike Allistor, Gilbert was cast out of his village. "We could find a little spot of dirt and settle down." He says after a few moments of silence. "You could grow your herbs and mystic shit."

"While you go off and steal a mate or two?"

"Two?" Gilbert asks with a laugh as he slices the crow apart. "Who wants to deal with two mates? I'm not one of the Avians who need five mates to feel special." He licks away the blood running down his arm. "One would do it I even get that."

Alistair's mouth starts to water as he watches the bird roast on the open fire. "One would be nice but that bird would be nicer right now."

"No some beer would be nice right now." Gilbert says as he tosses his companion a leg of the crow. "Or you know get one of those 'special' Omegas."

Allistor shakes his head as he pulls the meat off bone. "I don't want a chicken for a mate. No point in them since they make large ass…" He stops as Gilbert smiles. "You are a disgusting fucker."

"You eat the other species of chickens and eggs."

"That's different asshole." He says as he wipes his mouth while the other moon starts to rise above them casting more light onto the world below. "I'm a predator but not that kind of one."

Gilbert shrugs before smelling something upwind. "Smells like Abel found something good," he says as he pulls apart his own meal. While the smell of blood grows stronger their companion has yet to return. "This doesn't seem right."

"I agree…" Allistor slides his blade into his belt as his eyes scan the surrounding area for any moments. "Oi Abel." It could be foolish if any other predators are out in the moonlight but he's sure if there is they can take them easily.

Both listen with perked ears. "Hear anything?"

"No." Inhaling Allistor helps the other to his feet. "Let's go find his sorry arse."

Gilbert rubs his right leg before picking up his knife hoping that the Neko hasn't gone far. "I swear if he's stuck up in a god damn tree I'm going to slice his tail off."

"Oh not his dick?"

"He doesn't use that anyway so there'd be no point." Gilbert says with a smile, but that smile doesn't last once a shot rings out in the distance. "Shit."

In a flash Allistor takes off towards the sound, praying that he won't have to use up what little magic powder he has left to save the Neko. "Abel." He says hearing screams and cries of a large party. "Damn it Abel." He says before being shoved into the tall grass. "Get off of-" He stops seeing his friend's blue eyes. "What?"

"Bandits and they're after Omegas by the look of it." His whisper nearly unheard as more shots are fired making both of them duck. "We might be able to take what they leave behind."

The fox nods as he counts heads seeing that they're clearly out numbered. "We'll have to."

"Since when are we scavengers?" Gilbert asks joining the pair.

"Since they have guns." Allistor says as the screams continue. "Even if we wanted to help they'd have us dead in a few minutes."

"Oh please we can."

While the two bicker Abel notices two bodies race away towards a muddy river bank. "Hey," He says to the others. "They're escaping." He watches at the two fall into the mud from either a loss of blood or in an effort to hide. "Might be Omegas."

"And they might be hurt."

There's no argument so once the clouds hide both moons they make their ways down to the muddy river bed hoping not to be seen or heard by the bandits. They fear that the two could be dead but there caked in both mud and blood are two Omegas. "Get back." The older of the two manages as he holds tightly to the child in his arms. He tries to force a growl as the blood flows from a cut above his blue eyes.

Out of instinct Allistor reaches out and touches it before looking back at the carnage behind them. He can't tell if it's a flesh wound or something more but, either way he can't leave them and he knows his brothers feel the same. "It's either us or them and I don't think they're as nice as we are."

The Omega looks down at the young girl in his arms before letting out a pained sigh. "Fine but I don't trust you."

"Yeah," Gilbert says helping them into the safety of the river. "We've heard that before."


	2. Blood Red

By the time the group makes it across the river they're all soaked to the bone. The Omega clings tightly to the child still in his arms. His blond hair clings to his face as the blood tickles down his face but he refuses to let one of the Alphas take the child from him. "I can carry her." He says with another growl.

Allistor doesn't blink. "I know yah can but let me take her." What he doesn't say is that he knows the child in his hands is already gone. She should have screamed or cried when they wadded into the icy water. Even now he can see her head is slumped over. "What's her name?" He asks as Gilbert starts to take the child instead.

"Ida." The Omega says trying to keep her. "And I'm Alfred but please get off of her. She's okay with me and I won't let you…" He stops when he looks down to see her covered in blood. "Oh God! No when was she shot?"

In a flash Alfred turns back to the band across the river. "Bastards!" He screams before Abel clamps his hand over his mouth. "No let go."

"They will kill you, kid." Abel answers holding Alfred tighter in his arms. "I know you're pissed but don't play a hero when there's no point."

"There is a point damn it." Alfred says biting his hand.

It hurts but Abel doesn't let go. "Stop biting me." He's about to pry the Omega's jaw away when a shot echoes in the darkness and a bullet whips by their heads. "Shit."

"Great just fucking great." Allistor says racing away with most of the others not far behind. He turns around for a moment seeing the wolf lagging behind. "Transform if yah can't keep up."

"If I do I have to drop the kid." Gilbert looks down at her hallow yellow eyes. She's gone but he can't leave her for the vultures. It doesn't feel right to him so he slings her body over his shoulder as he hobbles to safety.

They race away as the moon light starts to shine down on them once again. Allistor reaches their makeshift camp first it's not much but he picks up his bow. "Oi, Abel get the Omega to the tree line while I go get the Albino."

"Tell him to hurry his ass up because if he doesn't they'll maim his other leg." Abel says as he kicks dirt onto their small fire.

The Fox pulls out an arrow as he yells over his shoulder. "They'll do more than that if they catch any of us now get."

Like Gilbert did before Abel throws the Omega over his shoulder. "Whoa wait I can walk hell I can fight too."

"I'm sure you can kid but right now let's focus on not dying?" He's thankful that they travel light but at the same time he's torn. He knows they can take care of themselves but he's never one to back away from a fight. "Damn it…" He mutters before heading off towards the tree line in the distance.

Alfred continues to pull away from the Alpha's grasp. "I'm not helpless you know. I'm a uh…I'm from the Clan of Blue starlight. You've heard of them right?"

Abel slows his run. "I might have but that really doesn't mean anything right now."

"It means everything. Look we're taught at an early age that we can fight just as well as any Alpha so you could use-"

"What was your Father's name?" Alfred looks at him for a long time before opening his mouth to speak but, Abel beats him to it. "You want to say the Lord Cobalt hence making you the prince but we both know you don't have one marking on you. Besides the Blue starlight's Omegas don't speak."

Alfred glares down at him. "You don't know that."

"I do actually. My mate was a Blue and sorry kid but you're not one." He stops to hear another round of gun fire mixed with shouting.

Alfred likewise freezes as he concentrates on the sounds around them. "Two are coming with…one on their heels."

"Yeah I hear that too." His eyes fixate on the three moving figures getting closer. "Don't run kid." Abel lowers the Omega. "Stand perfectly still…" He takes out one of his small axes, never once taking his eyes off the last man. From what Abel can see he's a short man with what looks like a rifle in his hands. Just as he rises to shoot, Abel throws the ax as hard as he can.

While Alfred could have taken this chance to escape he's too in awe at the Neko. "Whoa…Dude." Is all he can manage to say seeing the rifle wielding man's head snap back before falling backwards. He's heard of only two tribes ever using axes like that before. "Wait…"

Abel picks him up again once the two join them. "Like I said kid you're no Blue since we're all Nekos anyway." He says with a smirk. "Then again next time you'll say you were part of the Silver snow or maybe the Black Wolves?"

"No but…" He looks towards Gilbert, who is still holding the child in his arms. "Can I please have her? I won't run you have my word just…" He trails off, his voice cracking.

Abel slides him off of his shoulder, "You're not a prisoner but she's already gone." They watch as Alfred takes the body and sinks to his knees. "Was she your daughter?"

"No…" He says kissing the girl's light brown hair. "She was going to be mated to a female Omega like I was."

"She's, she was only what eight or nine?"

"Nine" Alfred answers standing back up holding her body tightly to his chest. "It didn't matter to her people or mine…it was a deal between tribes and clans."

Alfred rests his chin on top of her head, hating himself for not realizing sooner that they were in trouble. He could have stopped the bandits if he tried harder. But again he wanted to play the hero. After a moment of silence Allistor takes his shoulder. "We'll bury her and take yah home."

"Yeah," Alfred whispers once they reach the tree line. "Not that I have any home to go back to…"


	3. The Crimson

By the first morning light Alfred's near exhaustion but his body won't let him rest. His mind constantly replaying the events of the night before and what could have been. Even when they settle by a small creek to bury the child his mind is in turmoil. "So can I see your head now?" Allistor asks kneeling down to the Omega. "Alfred?"

"Hmm?" Alfred answers his eyes coming back into focus. "Yeah?"

The fox takes his chin. "Let me see yah." He turns the younger man's head to get a better look of the wound hoping that the Omega won't join the child. "Well it'll be a nasty scar but besides that you'll be fine." The Alpha manages a smile while the other two finish burying the body. "So why don't we start at the beginning?"

Alfred slaps the Alpha's hand away. "Maybe I don't want to." He says looking down at the water beside him. "Maybe I want to be left alone."

The three Alphas exchange looks before Gilbert speaks up. "Maybe we know that if we do that you'll be dead in a matter of days."

In a flash Alfred's head whips around. "I'm not helpless."

"Then who are you? Cause we know you're not from one of ours." Abel rubs his back on a tree nearby before letting out a gentle purr. "It's clear you're not a pure bred either."

After thinking over his options the Omega nods. "My mother was a Fox and my father is a Wolf so like I said I'm not a helpless Omega that needs some…"

"Think of us as nomads."

"That also know how to use a knife or two." Gilbert adds with a laugh. "So since you're a half breed that takes out about two dozen places."

Alfred's not sure what to make of the three in front of him nor can he take his eyes off of the Albino's right leg. It's white with spots of deep black scars etched into it and every so often the Alpha touches a spot on it gently. From where he's standing they almost appear to be bold crosses. "What's up with your leg?" He says after a moment.

Gilbert blinks. "Don't change the subject. We're talking about you not me right now."

"Yeah but if I'm going to trust you I need to know more about you guys as well."

"Well you know I'm a Blue Starlight." Abel starts as he cleans his hands in the creek. "The white haired guy is one of the oldest living Black wolves you'll ever meet." Gil rolls his eyes but smiles none the less. "And the other guy well…he's a great spell binder from-"

"Oi don't go making up shit now." Allistor interrupts as he pulls apart a tree branch and leaves off of a Ash tree. "Spell binder my arse." He ties the branch into a small tree doll while he continues. "My name is Allistor of the Silver Snow. Nothing more and nothing less." He lays the doll down on top of the grave. "Now that you know who we are it's time we know what clan you're from."

Rubbing the back of his neck Alfred turns away. He's unsure if he should tell the truth. "Well I'm from Crimson Oak but um…"

Abel lets out a whistle. "Damn a breeder. Never thought I'd see the day."

"I'm not just a fucking breeder." Alfred snaps back, pointing a finger at the tall Neko. "Yeah my ass comes from the Crimsons but that doesn't mean I'm some whore for other tribes to use."

Abel throws his hands up in mock surrender while Allistor pulls out a small bag of tobacco. "No one called yah a whore." He rolls a small amount into a white paper before bringing it to his lips. "If you don't want to go back that's fine with me."

"They wouldn't take me back anyway. I was sold to someone in the Yellow er tribe?"

"They're more like a huge ass kingdom than a tribe." Gilbert takes the cigarette from his friend. "Since you're probably talking about the Yellow Sunflowers." When Alfred nods Gilbert rubs his temple. "And let me guess…you were sold to the princess too right?"

Again he nods. "But they'll think I'm dead or lost like the others."

"Or they'll hunt us down and rip us limb from limb." Abel says pulling off his worn jacket. "Those lions can be very territorial when it comes to what they see as theirs."

"Unless you'd rather be one of ours?" It's a joke but it still earns the Alpha a quick slap to the back of the head. "What?"

Alfred jumps to his feet. "Sorry but I'm not interested." While he says it his mind comes up with a plan. "Unless…" He sees the Wolf's eyes light up. "Okay so my brother lives high in the northern mountains. If you can get me there I'm sure we could work something out."

Finishing his cigarette Allistor shakes his head. "You ain't a whore remember?"

"I'm not. I just know how Alphas think is all." He expects to see lust in their eyes but instead the three turn to go deeper into the woods. "Uh…"

Allistor turns back. "Come on Lad we don't have all day."

"I get that but," Alfred says running to catch up with them. "Do we have a deal?"

Abel stops looking back at him. "We'll take you there kid. You have our word on that as for any deal…that's up to you. We don't really care either way since it's your body not ours."

They're nothing like what he's been told about Alphas. His elders for years told him how Alphas especially high ranking ones are like toys to be played with. Once tempted with a prized Omega they can be used at whim yet all three don't seem phased by him at all. "Maybe," he thinks, "it's because they're outcasts." One of the few colorless groups that litter the land and if that's true...they might be his ticket to freedom or at least he hopes they are.


	4. Stained red

The woods around them are full of life, birds sing above while squirrels run past. "Who's up for lunch?" Abel asks pulling out a small axe from his belt, a wide grin plastered on his face.

Grabbing an arrow from his quiver, Allistor nods. "I could go for some." His keen eyes spot a large squirrel sitting high in a tree a few feet away. "That one's mine."

Right as he's about to shoot it Abel's axe hits it first knocking it out of its perch. "You mean it's mine." He says sprinting to grab the fallen squirrel.

As both argue over the fallen prey Alfred spots faint movement in a bush a few yards away. He's not sure what it could be but by the smell of it it's something bigger than a squirrel. "Hey can I see your bow?" He asks reaching out for it, never taking his eyes off the shuttle moment in the bush.

Normally the Fox won't let anyone use it but he wants to see exactly what kind of Omega the younger man is. So he hands the cedar bow to him with one arrow. "Miss and yah make me a new one."

Alfred answers with a smirk. "The bow or the arrow?" He lowers the weapon, thankful that it gives so easily before aiming and shooting it at the mass in the bush. The creature lets out a loud pained cry before merging from its hiding place. When it does Alfred stares in near shock at the size of the deer in front of him. "Damn." He says as the deer cries out in pain again as it thrashes about, the arrow stuck deep into its throat.

While he stands frozen Gilbert pounces on the deer, slicing its neck before it can attack them. "Hell of a shot." He says dragging the deer out into the open once the animal is dead. "Grab what you can."

"Wait as in…break it down here?" Alfred watches as the three Alphas set to work pulling the deer apart.

One of them nods. "Yeah we can't take the whole thing. What we don't use will be eaten by something else." Allistor snaps back the head going for its horns with his knife. "Weren't yah taught this?" His eyes catch Alfred just as he looks away. "Here it's easy come over." He knows they don't have time to teach him everything but he can give the new comer some basic knowledge. "You're gonna have to do this a lot here."

Finally the Omega kneels beside the animal. "I can do it; it's just been a long time…" His shaking hand finds the deer's chest. It's still warm to the touch with speckles of blood soaking into the fur. With eyes closed he inhales remembering what his mother had taught him years before. "Thank you." He whispers to it. It's all he can remember so after another minute he opens his eyes to see them staring at him. "Uhh…" He starts as his face turns a light red.

"Thank you, Great spirits of the land for this plenty that you have provided to us. " Allistor says warmly removing the horns. "Your Mum was a Fox wasn't she?"

"Yeah she was," he answers fondly. "She taught me a lot about the land…didn't really think any of it would come into use." He had always heard rumors of his mother's people and how they treated the lands around them. It had always intrigued him but under his father's watch he never dared to learn more about her or her people. They were Foxes, naïve, foolish and set in their old ways. But watching Allistor he knows there's more to them than what his father lead him to believe.

"Life's funny that way."

Gilbert finishes with his side of the deer. "Yeah that's one way of putting it." With a flick of his wrist he lets the knife land in the earth by the Omega's feet. "And if your father was a wolf I'm sure he taught you how to use that."

With a few skillful slices he has the fur pulled off in a few minutes. "You mean like that?"

Gilbert answers with a chuckle. "So you just want that? Last time I checked it's a little hard to eat the skin." He struggles slightly to stands up with his bag full of meat. "Take from the belly and tie it into the fur then when we make camp I'll help you dry it."

"Do you want the knife back then?"

Shaking his head Gilbert starts to walk away. "Keep it. I have a few and if you're going to be with us you'll need something to protect yourself with."

A chill goes down his spine. "Protect me?"

"Relax kid. He meant the bandits and other predators in these woods." Abel can't help himself as he continues. "If we wanted you we would have taken you already."

"Isn't your mouth the reason you got kicked out of your tribe?" Alfred can tell by the look in the Fox's eyes that it's meant to be a warning to the Neko. "Finish up Alfred. We have to keep moving."

"Right…" Alfred answers watching the Neko walk away. He collects what he can get from the deer and stands noticing that his hands are now stained red from the animal's blood. "Mom," he whispers looking up at the sky above. "I'm making the right decision, right?"

"Alfred."

"Coming." He slips the knife into one of the loops in his pants before reaching for the arrow still embedded in the deer's neck. After a small struggle it finally gives and like the knife he slips it into one of his pants loops. "I'm right behind you."


	5. By the yellow fire

The fire crackles as the wood glows soft yellow and orange and while it's warm by its glow a few feet away into the darkness of the woods it's growing colder by the hour. Alfred inches closer to the fire hating the fact that he's still dressed in a long tan tunic and short pants while the Alphas around him are more than ready for the winter weather that will be hitting soon enough. Even the simple deer skin he collected won't keep the winter wind away especially once they start up the mountains. The leaves are already starting to change so winter will only be a few weeks away and there's no telling if it isn't already snowing high above them.

As the wood cracks his mind wanders back to a few years before when his brother was still with him. Unlike Alfred, his twin brother was born an Alpha but Matthew like their mother was a fox so as soon as it could be arranged he left for one of the tribes in the northern mountains. Really neither could tell why their father had picked a Fox as a mate in the first place nor did they ever dare to ask. Maybe at one point he had loved her but it was a long time ago. She had died right before Matthew had left and once she did…Alfred found that he was a sudden outcast waiting for his turn to be tossed aside to another clan. Even his father refused to look at him most days after.

He's so lost in thought that when he feelings a sudden warm heaviness on his shoulders he nearly jumps out of his skin. "It's alright." Abel says letting the thick jacket rest on the Omega's shoulders. "Just figured you like something a little warmer."

Alfred blinks before shaking his head. "No I'm fine, thanks anyway Dude."

"Keep it." Gilbert says knowing that the Omega is a stubborn one. "He's a Neko that's use to the cold. He'll probably end up losing it again anyway."

Alfred doesn't have to be told twice. "Alright but once we get to my brother's village I'm giving it back."

The Alphas know by the way he wraps it tightly around himself that Abel has lost his jacket for good. "So will they let you stay?"

It's something that Alfred hadn't thought of. "What do you mean? It's my brother's village so…" He stops as the fear sinks in. While he is a half fox that doesn't mean that they have to let him stay in fact they could cast not only him out but his brother as well. "If they won't take me…I won't go back to the Crimson."

"We won't take yah anywhere you don't want ta go." Allistor says knowing that his companions were thinking the same thing. "You'll have to be one of us though."

His blue eyes are full of a mix of confusion and concern. "And what does that mean exactly?"

"We don't have tribes or family to fall back on. Our only loyalty is to each other and yeah we're Alphas but we'll treat you like one of us." Allistor starts and only continues once Alfred nods. "And we don't expect you ta mate with us, we might be one of the colorless but we're not horny fuckers."

"But you will need to learn a few things to keep yourself safe." Gilbert adds as he plays with one of his knifes. "If you decide to stay with us since there's other little groups like us out there that are horny fuckers."

For a moment Alfred lets it sink in. It's not what he was told his life would be what he was destined to do with his life. It would mean a freedom he'd only had ever dreamed of, but while he's excited he's also equally afraid. If he'd ever want to mate and have children what would happen then? Would he pick one of them? Or would all three then expect children? "Can I think it over?" He finally asks. "I'm not saying no but…"

"We understand. I mean it's a lot to take in at once." Abel gives him a smile as the first moon's light shines down through the tree branches. "We'll make camp here for a few days until you decide what you want to do."

"Why here?"

"Because if we go up into the mountains and get stuck as winter hits it won't end well for any of us…well maybe the Fox will live but that's only because he was born in the snow."

In a flash Allistor hits the back of Gilbert's head with the tip of his bow. "He means it's a long way and it's safer to go in spring."

"So we'd wait out winter somewhere?"

"Exactly."

Now he's sure he has to think it through but while he has them talking he wants to make sure he has no doubts about his decision. "What if…I want to mate? I'm not saying I want to this minute but I might one day."

The three Alphas exchange looks before Gilbert speaks for them. "If you want to mate than we'll let you decide that." With a laugh he slides his knife back into its spot on his belt. "Hell if you wanted to mate with all three of us I doubt we'd really care."

Even Allistor chuckles at the thought. "I've heard of Alphas having many Omegas but never the other way around. Though it would mean we'd all be slightly over protective." He shakes his head amused as a wolf howls somewhere in the distance.

Gilbert doesn't bat an eye as he returns the howl. "So what did he say?"

Before Gilbert can answer Abel, Alfred speaks up. "He said that there's a storm coming." Shortly after a few more howls are heard throughout the woods around them. "They're all saying the same things…"

"Then we can probably trust them." The Fox says as he sniffs the air. "It'll be here by tomorrow morning."

"Great…" Abel says with a sigh. "Fucking rain…and the smell of three wet dogs."

"Oh says the guy that licks himself."

Allistor can already feel a headache coming. "Abel, shut up."


	6. In the brown mud

The clouds burst as lightning flashes across the sky. The woods are full of those trying to either find shelter or steal someone else's. "Fuck this." Abel growls already soaked to the bone. "Alfred, open your jacket." The Neko turns to the Omega who shakes his head. "Come on."

"No Dude. You're wet so that will get me wetter." Another bolt of lightning jets across the sky making both men jump. "Ugh fine." The Omega says as the Neko quickly transforms into a slim speckled cat and before the Omega can say another word the cat's already hidden in his shirt. "Damn it Dude."

Abel answers with a short meow as he moves slightly below the jacket. "Just tell him that he owes you big later."

"I think he already knows but where the hell are we supposed to go?"

A few yards away Gilbert calls back to them. "There's a small cave over here." It's slick from the mud and rain so while he wants to rush in to get out of the rain the older wolf knows better. "Here Allistor you first," He starts holding on to a tree root for support. "And careful."

"Right," Allistor answers as he slides into the muddy cavern. Inside its pitch black with the only light coming from the small opening where Alfred is trying to enter. "Go slow no need to twist an ankle." He says taking the Omega's hand. "Alright Gil get your arse down here."

"Is it dry?" A voice asks from inside Alfred's jacket.

"Stay in there or at least in your cat form." Gilbert answers taking a seat by the entrance knife in hand. "It's not big enough in here for all of us."

Abel pops his head out of the jacket before jumping to the floor. "So," Alfred says running a hand through his matted blonde hair. "Where do we go after the storm dies down?"

"Well like we said last night that's really up to you." Allistor says taking his red hair into his hands squeezing the water from it before tying it back. "So did yah have enough time to think it over?"

"I did and I think we should…try in the spring." It hurts him to say but after thinking about for most of the night Alfred knows that while it'll take longer it's the safer decision. "I do want to see my brother but..."

Allistor rests a hand on his shoulder. "Trust me we understand, we'll get yah there."

"How long have you guys been out here?"

"Few years." Gilbert says as his eyes scan the woods. "So you're in good hands."

Slowly Alfred sits down on a cold rock. "Yeah…" He says quietly already deep in thought. His mind wanders back to the bandits and the omegas they stole that night. He didn't know any of them nor were they interested in him in the slightest but these three have taken him in with open arms and minds. "Is this normal?"

"The whole hiding in a cave? Actually yeah." Abel says with a laugh jumping up into his lap. "Though normally they aren't as wet…well actually there was this one near the Grey Horizons that was worse than this cause they're bat people." Abel lets out another laugh as a look of horror and disgust flashes across Alfred's face. "It was only on the floor."

"No that's, wow that's so gross." He shakes his head. "I meant different breeds living together?"

"Some do, some don't. It's like most tribes and clans out there."

"Well yeah but aren't you three from pure breed tribes?" It's out of his mouth before he can stop himself. Really he only knows that the Black wolves are a pure wolf tribe though he's heard rumors about Abel's old tribe.

Gilbert looks back at him for a moment knowing that Alfred was talking to him. "I was but things change." He says simply looking back as it grows darker. It's all he's willing to say about the subject of his late home at least for the moment. He likes the Omega enough but he's still new blood and will have to prove himself before he shares any more of his life. His eyes turn to Allistor who he can tell is thinking the same things. Trust is earned not just given because both Alphas know how quickly it can be used against them.

He wants to say more but the way Abel shakes his head tells Alfred to leave it alone. "I see…" He says quietly as he focuses on the rain.

None speak for what feels like hours as the thunder continues to shake the forest around them until finally Allistor clears his throat. "I want to ask you a personal question Alfred."

"Okay?" He has a good idea of what it is. It was bound to be asked sooner or later so he wraps his arms around Abel preparing himself for the question.

"When is your heat?" When he says it he can see the Albino squirm uncomfortably near the entrance. "If yah don't mind telling me that is."

With a nervous chuckle Alfred answers. "Well it makes sense really and it should start on the winter solstice." His face reddens and he prays that the darkness will keep them from noticing.

"Then why weren't you sold either sooner or closer to then?"

"Abel!"

The neko shrugs. "Oh like you two weren't thinking the same thing."

"Because my mate to be wasn't going to use me as her mate if that makes any sense." Alfred holds the purring cat closer to his chest feeling his heart start to ache. "I was going to be like her on the side Omega when she was horny not…" He stops closing his eyes.

Abel purrs louder trying to calm the younger Omega as Allistor kneels down to face him. He can't stand to see the Omega upset even if his own people did the same things. "Fate's nice every once in a while ain't she?"

"Fate?"

"Or perhaps Faith." He says touching the Omega's shoulder. "Either way."

"I know." Alfred interrupts. "You're not horny fuckers." He manages a smile when thunder shakes their dirt shelter. "Shit…"

"Yeah looks like we'll be here for a while." Gilbert says as he shifts to get comfortable. "So might as well get our plans of attack ready."

"True." Allistor sniffs the air as he takes a seat pulling out his loose tobacco. "Though I think I know of a nice place ta stay for the winter."

"You and your damn caves."

Allistor stops and stares down at Abel before lighting his rolled cigarette. "You got a better idea?"

"Not really."

"Then to the East we'll go."

Gilbert lets a small smile grow on his face remembering the last time they went to the eastern lands. "It's nice that time of the year…"


	7. Black and blue

He's always loved the eastern land even when he was a part of the Black Wolves he would sometimes during the winter months sneak away for a week or two to spend time in the icy quiet landscape. It's always brought him comfort when there was none in his life. Gilbert's younger brothers never did understand why he would chose to be a 'lone' wolf when as one of the strongest warriors he could have had any mate he wanted and with it any land he wished.

"Omegas talk too much." He said once when they wouldn't let the topic go.

"You're one to talk." Ludwig answered as he shook his head. "If you don't pick Father might-"

Gilbert whipped his head back. "Father can't force me to do anything." It came with a warning growl to drop the subject. He didn't want to admit at the time that he had fallen for an Omega he could never have so instead of taking another he chose the winter lands of the east.

"How long since we've been here?"

With a smile Gilbert breathes in the air he's missed so much. "Too long, not since the cat joined us I'd say." The wolf says pointing back at the Neko. "But I can tell it hasn't changed much if at all."

Allistor chuckles, "If you say so."

"I know so." Every scent lingering in the air reminds the wolf of the home he's missed. "And I remember a good cave that looks down on a decent lake." As he says it he walks down a worn forest path littered with yellow and red leaves as more fall above them. "It's high enough up that no one will bother us but at the same time keep us out of the wind and snow."

The Alphas continue down the path talking as Alfred stops near a tall ash tree a couple of feet away from the path. After walking for a few days he's thankful for a few moments to himself. So thinking he's alone he lets out a deep sigh as he rests his hand on the truck as he relieves himself. He's about done when he hears a twig snap behind him. "Shit," He starts going for his knife only to be slammed against the tree.

"Now didn't your mother teach you to any manners?" The Alpha asks with a sly smile. "Because you just don't go around marking territories that ain't yours." His grip on Alfred's wrist tightens to the point of near breaking. "Unless you want it to be yours."

Alfred doesn't let his pain show as he struggles to break free. "I was just taking a piss and who are you to say this is your territory anyway?"

The Wolf lets out a deep growl taking Alfred by the throat. "You really don't know shit do you half breed?" He's not a stupid man and can tell if he doesn't knock the Omega out quickly he runs the risk of losing the teen. It's not every day he comes across one and while he would rather have a wolf like himself an Omega is still an Omega. "This is my land and since you're on my land your ass is mine too."

Again his grip tightens as Alfred tries to kick at him. "Fuck you Dude!" Alfred screams hoping that one of the others will hear him. His mind is going a mile a minute as he continues to fight against the Alpha that has him pinned to the tree. "I'm not your fucking Omega."

"See that's where you're wrong." The wolf grins wider as he leans in to Alfred to lick his cheek.

It's the chance Alfred was praying for. In a flash he head butts the Alpha sending the wolf reeling back as blood pours out of the Wolf's nose. Just as Alfred pulls out his knife the Alpha recovers. "No asshole you're wrong." He says glaring wickedly at his foe. "I'm not your Omega, I'm not your mate and I'm sure as hell not going anywhere with you." He's drained and only running on adrenaline but he won't let the Alpha gain the upper hand again.

"I'd listen to the kid. He's pretty damn stubborn." Abel starts as he and Gilbert stand between the Wolf and their friend. "Not bad with that knife either."

"He's pretty awesome," Gilbert adds taking out his own blade. "Almost as good as us in fact."

Allistor appears beside Alfred bow in hand as the Wolf takes a hesitant step back. "But we're not as nice. We don't stop at a broken nose and a warning." Allistor rests a hand on Alfred's shoulder as he continues to stare at the Wolf. "Especially when yah attack one of our own."

"He said this is his territory…" Alfred whispers back at the Fox.

"He's full of shit."

Abel nods tapping one of the trees with his axe. "Unless you pissed on all of these trees that is."

"No." The wolf says knowing that not only is he's out numbered but that they're looking for blood. "I misspoke…I was passing through."

"Yeah you were and I suggest you keep moving."

The wolf doesn't have to be told twice and as quickly as he appeared he's gone up the trail out of the woods. With the Alpha gone Alfred finally exhales a breath he didn't realize he had been holding. "I...Thanks." With a shaking hand he slides his knife back into its spot. "He caught me off guard and…"

"How badly did he hurt you?" Allistor touches the omega's reddened neck gingerly.

Alfred looks down at his wrist seeing it already beginning to change colors. "It'll hurt for a while but I think he's worse off."

"Yeah ran off with his tail between his legs." Abel says with a laugh as Allistor takes out a long strip of cotton gauze. "Though I'd like to have broken his arm and see how he likes it."

"It's sprained."

Allistor finishes wrapping his wrist trying to hold back his anger. "He tried ta break it and nearly did if yah hadn't of gotten out of his grip."

"But I did," He gives the Alphas a forced smile as he tries to calm their fears as well as his own. "And I'm okay."

He's more than surprised when the Neko hugs him. "We know, kid." He says as he starts to purr softly feeling the Omega's body start to shake in his arms. "Hey it's okay." He looks back at the two others with a pleading look unsure what else to say or do.

So Allistor snakes his arms around the Omega and kisses the top of his blonde hair like he had done with his younger siblings years before. "We ain't mad." He says handing Gilbert his bow so he can hug the Omega tighter. "We were worried but we knew you could handle yourself." After a moment he gets a nod from the Omega. "Alright let's get to the cave before we lose any more daylight." Again Alfred nods as he wipes his eyes letting Allistor lead him up the path towards the cave.

Abel watches for a moment until both are out of earshot. "Poor kid, that scared the shit out of him."

"Yeah," Gilbert says with a sigh. "Scared the shit out of us too."


	8. Time with the red fox

The forest spreads out below like a thick blanket of nearly bare trees with the wide lake shinning in the middle. It's quite a view for the group making their home in the cave above. While Gilbert spends most of his time by the lake fishing and Allistor hunts as much as he can Alfred rarely leaves the cave. It's taken most of his time to make the cave ready for the winter ahead of them as well as the training Abel's insisted on.

"Alright one more time." Abel starts picking up his wooden staff and throwing his apple core down the side of the mountain. "You're doing well but,"

Alfred smirks picking his up ready for one more round. "But nothing I could kick your butt if I wanted to."

"Cocky today aren't we?" Abel moves aside with ease as the younger man rushes him. "If you're not careful you'll take a tumble off the side of the cliff."

Alfred's able to stop himself and spin around. "Dude I could handle this mountain with my eyes closed." Just as he says it his back foot slips. "Fuck!"

In a split second Allistor takes a hold of his staff and pulls him back to his feet. "That's a good way to twist your ankle."

"And snap your neck." Abel adds as Alfred quickly scurries away from the edge. "So maybe Allistor should take you hunting for the rest of the day."

"I ain't hunting anymore today." The fox says pulling out a few hidden herbs from his bag. "But…" He looks back at the Omega before standing. "I'll still teach you a thing or two."

"Should I bring the staff?"

"Just your knife will be fine and your small bag." He answers taking a few handfuls of dried fish and fruit from their food supplies.

Alfred takes a few strips of fish and follows him out and down the path. "So what are we doing?"

"Did your Mum ever show yah how to gather herbs?" When he's not answered the fox looks back at the man. "Well I'm gonna show yah now then." He walks off the path towards a group of walnut trees. "It's something all Foxes should know how to do."

Following Alfred nods. "What are we getting exactly? Besides walnuts."

"Take off your shoes."

"What?"

Allistor slips his off. "Take off your shoes so you can feel the earth below yah." He says moving deeper into the woods. He waits a moment for his companion to catch up before speaking again. "I'm gonna tell you a story of our people."

Suddenly Alfred's eyes widen as a sad smile appears on his face. "The Moon's sons?"

"Oh you've heard this."

"Once but," Alfred starts holding tightly to his bag remembering his mother's story. "Can you tell it to me anyway?"

With a warm smile Allistor starts to walk again past the walnut trees as his keen eyes look around carefully. It's a story that's been pasted down by his people for generations. "Mother Moon had three sons whose names were Wolf, Coyote and Fox. Wolf and Coyote always thought they were the Moon's favorite and being proud men would try to howl louder than each other. They would call louder and louder until only their voices could be heard at night. This upset the Moon because she couldn't hear any of her daughters the Owl or Frog so one night she called down to them. 'Stop this fighting. I can't hear anyone else not even your youngest brother makes such noise.' She said loudly." He stops kneeling down picking a white flowering plant and slicing off the roots.

"Wait…"

"I'll finish in a moment but take some of this, only get the roots and flowers. It's a very powerful but it's used for lung or stomach infections." Once they finish he stands and continues with both his search and story. "Wolf and Coyote looked up at her confused. 'But Mother,' they said together. 'We howl out for you to show our love.'

'Nonsense,' she answered looking down on the darkened world. 'You're pride is letting yourselves been seen. How do you expect to hunt if you let your prey know you're there?' Neither could answer her. 'You do not see Fox do such things.'

At that moment Coyote chuckled. 'Fox has to stay quiet otherwise he couldn't get any food.'

Wolf agreed. 'Yes and it's sad that he doesn't show you more respect. He chooses to eat instead of howling his love to you.'

Now Fox was listening the whole time and what they said angered him. He stood up and called up to her. 'Mother I choose to live for what other way would be better to show my love to you?' He pointed to his family. 'I love them as I love you so I chose to provide for them.'

The Moon smiled down at him and said, 'My son you have done well and as reward I will ask Mother Earth to show you how to thrive and grow. You will never howl to show your love for me like your brothers but you will understand the world more than they ever will.' So while Coyote and Wolf continue to howl out we look to the earth for the Mother's guidance and love." He chuckles warmly. "Least that's how it goes anyway. I know a few other Fox tribes have variations of it but,"

"That's what my Mother told me once when my brother and I were little…we were out in the woods and she found a willow tree and while she took off the bark she told it to us." Alfred looks over at a tall willow tree. "It helps with pain right?"

Allistor nods. "Yeah get a bit and be careful not to hurt the tree."

As Alfred breaks away some of the bark he looks back. "Who are the Silver Snow? Is it an all Fox tribe?"

"It was…it was one of the oldest Fox tribes in the Northern Mountains." The red haired fox knows what's coming and while it's painful he'll answer all of the Omega's questions.

Alfred can hear the pain in the older man's voice so while he wants to ask he looks back at the forest floor. "Is that peppermint?"

"Aye, do you know what that's used for?"

As he picks it Alfred answers. "Yeah stomach problems right?"

"It also works well for fever. You dry it and make tea with it." It goes into both their bags and soon their bags are full of herbs and plants. "Okay yah got any more questions?"

With the sun setting Alfred decides it's time to ask something he's wanted to know for a long time. "What happened…to your tribe?"

With a soft sigh Allistor looks up at the setting sun. "My little brother was feeling sick so I went out to get him something…I don't know how but I got lost and by the time I found my way back it was well past midnight." He stares as a few stars start to appear above them. "The buildings were already on fire, hell most were already nothing but ash…" He feels his heart sink deep into his chest remembering that night like it was yesterday. "My people were gone. Some littered the ground dead but most just disappeared. I searched for survivors, for anyone hiding in the caves around us but," He stops pulling out his tobacco. "I never found any of them."

Alfred watches for a moment as a chill runs down his spine. "Not even your brother?"

"None of them…I had three brothers and it was like they vanished. It wasn't until I found out later that a few Foxes we took in a week earlier…had fucking sold us out to another large tribe that was short on Omegas." He shakes his head. "Fucking pieces of shit, all of them and I swear to god if I ever find them I'll slit their throats." He slams his fist against the side of a tree before his anger subsides.

Alfred's unsure what to say as a warm glow starts to shine down from their cave home. "They…might still be alive."

"Yeah." He says softly looking over at the omega. "And I'll find them someday." He motions towards where they left their shoes and together they walk towards the warm glow above. As they get closer he wraps his arm around the teen's shoulders. "I have a few more stories if you're interested."

"I am." Alfred says inching closer to him as a sudden winter chill blows past. "Damn it."

"Yeah winter's here and I'm sure we'll get snow soon." Allistor can see his breath in the waning light. "If not tonight."

With another howl of the wind Alfred shivers. "So what we got is all we can get?"

"Yeah but we'll still be able to hunt and ice fish so we'll be fine through the winter."

"Hey you two get your asses in here so I can close this fucking flap."

With a sigh Allistor shakes his head. "Then close it already Abel and shut up." They reach it just as the first few flakes of snow start to fall. As Alfred ducks inside to get out of the cold Allistor looks back at the land below them. "It's gonna be a cold one this year…"


	9. In the night

The night passes slowly for the Omega as he tosses and turns on his makeshift bed. Finally he opens his eyes to find himself alone in the dark with nothing but the white moon shinning above him. He stares up at it with the strangest urge in him to howl out to it. When he opens his mouth suddenly a chorus of howls drowns out the silence. As he makes it to his feet the world around him starts to change into a large village ablaze with the howls turns to screams of pain and horror. Alfred finds that he can't move as the yellow moon starts to rise into the night sky. As it adds light to the burning village he manages to see a figure in the moonlight standing across from him. "Hey." He calls out feeling fear start to creep up his spine hoping it's one of his friends. "Can you hear me?"

As the figure moves closer to him he feels something start to fall on his face. He wipes his cheek seeing grey on his fingertips that starts to grow as the ash continues to rain down from above. "What are you doing?" A voice calls out making him jump. "I taught you better than this and you continue to deify me?" The figure says in booming voice. "You piece of half breed shit."

Again he finds that he can't move. "D-Dad I…I'm happy here."

"Happy?" The figure grows closer and Alfred can now see the hatred burning in the Alpha's yellow eyes. "You are happy to be a little slut for a group of Alphas? Hmm my little breeder, did your mother teach you this?" His large hand shoots out and takes Alfred by the throat. "They'll fuck you than leave you. You are nothing to them and once you're with a little bastard they'll throw you out into the snow to freeze." His eyes start to burn as Alfred struggles to breathe. "Then you'll be back."

Alfred struggles against the Alpha unable to scream as the world starts to fade until finally he bolts awake. As he catches his breathe his eyes adjust finding himself back in his room. Even though he hears soft snoring it brings him little comfort. "Damn it…" He whispers bringing his knees to his chest. He doesn't want to lay his head back down knowing that his father and the village will be waiting for him yet he knows he can't stay awake all night.

After what feels like hours he hears a cough and someone stand. While he doesn't want to leave the warmth of his bed he can't stand to be alone any longer. So he wraps himself in his blanket and walks out into the dark cold of the cave. After being in the cave for weeks they've broken it up into small rooms with the use of animal skins and wood so while it's comfortable it's still heated by a small fire by the mouth. It's where Gilbert is sitting making sure it doesn't die as the winds outside throws snow all over the mountain and woods below.

The wolf looks over as the Omega joins him by the fire. "Shouldn't you be asleep?"

Alfred shrugs. "I couldn't sleep and heard you out here."

"Yeah," Gilbert answers pulling out a stick and his knife. "I'm making sure the fire doesn't go out and in few hours I'll wake up Abel to take my place." He starts to shave away the bark on the stick with his knife as they sit in silence as the fire cracks. "You miss your clan?" Gilbert asks after a while noticing the Omega staring into space.

"Not really," Alfred starts wrapping the blanket around him tighter to avoid the winter chill. "I mean I miss a few things but I never…belonged if that makes sense."

"It does." Gilbert throws another log on the fire. "No clan is perfect after all."

"What about your clan?"

"It wasn't perfect either." Gilbert answers rubbing his right leg slowly thinking back to the day he was cast out.

After watching for a moment he asks something he's wanted to know for a while. "Why did you leave? I mean…did it have something to do with your leg?"

With a nod Gilbert continues to work on the wood in his hands. "I was one of the Wolves best warriors but that doesn't really matter when you can't fight anymore."

"Can't fight? Dude that's not true, I mean you taught me to defend myself." It gets a chuckle from the older. "I'm being serious."

"I know you are and that's really awesome. Yes I can still teach but in a pack you're only as strong as your weakest member. Especially in battle, if you can't count on me to have your back than why am I there to begin with?" He continues to whittle knowing it wasn't what the Omega was hoping to hear.

"You're still awesome Dude."

"Thank you Alfred and you are too but I think you should go back to sleep." It's not that Gilbert doesn't like his company but the Alpha can tell the younger is still tired from his trek through the woods. "Morning will be here in a few hours."

Alfred looks back at his room with a sigh. "Right…"

The Albino can almost read his thoughts. "You know it's probably a little chilly in your room but I know Allistor's should still be warm. In fact he should just be getting into bed if you want to go see him." Its said with a warm smile. "He won't turn you away."

"I know he won't…" He gets the hint so he stands up. "Night Gil," He says over his shoulder making him his way to the deer skin hanging a few yards away. Since he can feel Gilbert still watching he ducks inside to see the Fox resting in his bed. For a split second he's tempted to sneak out and back to his own room but as he makes a step forward Allistor opens his eyes. "Um…hi."

"Cold?" He asks and when the Omega quickly nods he slides over. "Alright come here."

Apart of him tells him not to, but it's quickly pushed to the back of his mind as he snuggles up to the other man. It's warm and soon he knows he'll be asleep but still the fear lingers that his father will be waiting for him. "Um Allistor?"

"Hmm?" He slowly opens his eyes again.

While he's sure it might get him kicked out or laughed at he asks. "Can you tell me another story?"

"Hmm," Allistor starts wrapping his arms around the Omega. "Mother Moon and Sister Moon were once able to rise at the same time," He says knowing it won't be long until the Omega is asleep in his arms. It reminds him a lot of his youngest brother who would on the coldest or stormiest of nights found his way to the Alpha's bed. Even when his little brother was mated to another it wouldn't be long before Allistor would find him again in his room looking for comfort in the night. Once he feels Alfred's breathing even out he stops and kisses the top of his head. "And they lived happily ever after…"


	10. The Crimson voice

In his clan he had set rules of conduct. They were clear, strict and if he was ever caught breaking them he would have been thrown out or at least severely punished. Alfred's followed them for years no matter how much he hated them. He vowed that the moment he was free he'd cast them aside but now with the opportunity he's finding most of them hard to let go of.

The first rule he's broken without batting an eye. You never sleep with an Alpha that's not either your mate or part of your family. He's slept with all three, in fact at least two of them a night. He's not ashamed since he can simply say it's for their warmth or to avoid the nightmares that haunt him when he's alone.

It's out of necessary and nothing more but, now as the days grow shorter and the nights longer he's finding himself drawn to them as more than just roommates. It's the second rule and it's starting to weigh heavy on his mind as his heat draws closer. He has a choice to mate with one of the Alphas or to suffer alone for a week yet he doesn't want pick either option. "Shit…" he mutters to air as he stares at his half built nest in vain. "It's not right."

After another minute of glaring at it he sits in the middle of the array of thick furs and feathery pillows. "One or none but," He starts crossing his arms over his chest. "I don't want one." His eyes turn to the closed blanket. "I want to be a fucking greedy bastard."

Already he can hear his father's voice in his head. "Thought you told them you weren't a slut but looks like my no good son is a whore."

He tries to force his father's voice out of his head. "Shut up. I'm not a slut, they're my mates."

"They're Alphas you idiot. They'll fight over you until they kill each other than once again your stupid ass will be alone." His father's voice calls out with a cynical laugh. "It's called instincts."

"It's called survival," Alfred says lying back in the warm nest. "I allow it so they don't end up coming to their instincts and if I give one of them a kid-"

"They'll throw you out into the snow and watch how quickly you freeze." Again it seems to come with a laugh that turns the Omega's stomach. "Or even better yet they'll keep you as their personal breeder and you can kiss your freedom goodbye."

In a flash he sits up. "At least they'll love me more than you did, you jackass."

"Ouch, was that supposed to hurt?"

"Hurt you? No, cause you're a figment of my imagination but after dealing with your rules for all of my life I think I'll make up some of my own. Hey you said it yourself my body is a powerful thing only to be used when needed by my Alpha and it's gonna be needed here really soon."

He hears a sigh he's heard a million times before. "Where did I go wrong?"

"At selling me to the highest bidder." Finally after days of torment Alfred feels good about his decision. "My life, my rules, my body and you don't get to decide anything anymore."

The voice in his head is once again forced to the back of his mind as he throws back the curtain seeing the three sitting by the warm fire as they prepare dinner. Normally he'd be helping clean the slaughtered moose they took down but seeing it now only turns his stomach. The only reason they took down the animal was solely for him and he knows it, so as he joins them he can't take his eyes off of the animal.

"Hey Kid, you all ready?"

Alfred gives him a halfhearted smile as he sits beside them. "I'm about done but I wanted to um ask about my heat."

Gilbert chuckles as he slices apart the animal. "I think the other Omegas should have told you about that already."

"Funny Dude," Alfred answers with a shake of his head. "I meant um..." Again the words won't come out as he feels his face turn a hot red.

They watch him as he stares at his hands so Allistor takes his shoulder squeezing it gently. "Take your time Alfred, it's your body."

With a nod Alfred takes a deep breath. "I know it is and I want to mate. I want to um," He says as he closes his eyes letting his heart speak for him. "We're family and I love you guys already and see you as like my mates anyway and well…it's gonna be weird for everyone and it's so not what anyone was expecting and really I'm talking a lot and should shut up."

The three Alphas exchange confused looks before Gil looks him in the eye. "We can tell you're being serious."

"I am and like I said it's weird and you don't have to."

"No we don't but," Gilbert starts seeing his companions nod. "We'll talk about it."

Again Alfred puts on a smile as he hears his father start to laugh at him. "Okay, like I said it was just an um idea and I have to go finish my nest so I'll be back for dinner." The laughing gets louder with every step he takes back to his room until it's a booming laughter. "Shut up." He says quietly as he sinks into his nest forcing the tears away.

"Didn't go the way you thought it was going to huh? This is what happens when you have such stupid ideas." His father's voice says as he hides his face in his hands. "You don't even understand what love is."

Hot tears start to fall as his shoulders quake but he can't say a word to the voice in his head. "Lad?" He hears but again he doesn't answer until he feels the Fox holding him. "Alfred, look at me."

"I get it," Alfred starts looking him up. "It was." He's cut off by a soft kiss.

"It caught us off guard I mean yah have a knack for doing that you know." His smile is genuine as he kisses Alfred's forehead. "This will change a few things."

The omega wipes his eyes. "It doesn't have too."

"Naw it will because that Neko and Albino will probably want to touch your arse every once in a while and I can't do anything ta stop it." It gets the laugh the Fox was hoping for so he runs a hand through the blonde's hair. "So no more tears, alright?"

"Alright." Alfred says daring to return the kiss before looking around. "I'll have to make this nest bigger…"

Standing Allistor reaches for his tobacco, "Only slightly." It's not hard for him to see the Omega is still afraid of something he'll wait until after his week is over. "I'll call yah when dinner's done." He says leaving the Omega to his work. "Poor lad…we'll have to go easy on him."

 **A/N: Like with most of my stories there will be no lemon and my 'pairs' will be very unique to put it mildly but I have a method to my madness. Alfred while having three mates will only have these three**


	11. The week

They rarely spoke about Alfred's decision in front of him. The Omega's mind was made up and they had no outward problem with it. "Well how are we going to do this?" Abel asks as the soft groans start to leak out from Alfred's bedroom near the back of the cave. "Cause I think he'd kick us out if we all ganged up on him or find it hot but I'm not sure if he's a little freak or not."

It gets him a swift slap across his head as well as two angry looks his way. "Yah ain't funny yah fucking Neko." Allistor says breathing in the mix of new scents around him. "Besides someone has ta keep watch for unwanted visitors since this lad's pheromones are strong…oh lord is this really what a breeder…" He shakes his head trying to keep his senses. "I mean,"

"And the fire though," In a rare perverted smile Gilbert chuckles feeling his heart already start to race. "It should keep pretty warm in here by the middle of the week."

"I swear how are we friends?"

"Oh you were thinking the same thing so get off your high horse cause you're not that awesome." Gilbert lets out a growl.

Quickly Abel intervenes. "Okay no fighting. Shit we should have made some fucking rules about this shit or something."

"Yeah like what?" They can hear their soon to be mate start to call out for them. "And make it quick before he thinks we abandoned him." While he's never mated the Albino knows how quickly an Omega in heat can start to panic when left alone for too long.

"Easy, no fighting or an hour in the snow." The look of pure horror on the other two's faces make him laugh. "That work?"

As he takes out a cigarette he rolled earlier Allistor shutters. "God I'd freeze my balls off."

"That's the point and it would clear our heads enough."

"Alright I agree so Gil, go on first."

For a moment the wolf just blinks at his old friend. "Why me?"

"You don't want to?"

"I never said that but he trusts you more Allistor and if…" He sighs as he pulls off his jacket.

Allistor finishes his thought. "If you go first we have to wait two hours, yeah we know." He takes a deep breath letting his lungs fill with his cigarette smoke. "Let's be smart about this and we know he didn't sleep at all last night so he needs a good nap and really…I think we all do."

"Sex then a nap? If this is how my week's going to go I'm not complaining." Abel chuckles as he sits by the fire. "I have the fire if you'll relieve me in two hours."

"Fair enough so we have our pecking order."

Another cry makes all three turn towards the back of the cave. "Alright I'm coming." Gilbert says as he hurries to the back of the cave, stripping as he goes.

Once he's ducked into the room Abel shakes his head. "Yeah that was really romantic. He might as well of said shut up I'm right here."

"Well then when you have your turn you can woo Alfred as much as you want." Allistor throws his butt into the fire. "Until then I'm gonna try and sleep."

"You mean jack off."

"I swear do you ever stop talking?"

Throwing a log on the fire the Neko shakes his head. "Not really but that's what my…mate loved about me." His voice cracks slightly, giving Allistor pause. "She was a beautiful Omega…"

"I'm sorry…where was she from?"

For a moment Abel doesn't answer as he stares into the fire. "She was one of the Jade Omegas."

Allistor answers with a whistle. "How did you manage go get one of those goddesses?"

"Luck." Abel says with a warm smile. "But that was then and this is now."

"Yeah, he might not be a Jade but he's ours." With that Allistor turns around and walks out.

He misses Abel's smile fade. "I doubt he'll ever be mine but I can dream." His eyes turn back to the fire knowing he's going to have a long week ahead of him.

Yet for Alfred the week seems to fly by in a haze and soon his heat fever breaks. "Mmm…" He moans out feeling a mix of relief and bliss. He's aware that Abel is asleep in his cat form above his head by the loud purring in his ears but he's not sure whose arm is draped over him until he turns around.

While he remembers each one of them clearly he wasn't paying attention to the smaller details of each Alpha. So to his surprise the Fox asleep next to him is covered in red tattoo lines, each one either very fine or thick etched deeply into his skin to make a pattern of sorts. What they mean he's not sure but gingerly he traces one line with his finger so not to wake his mate. Just as he reaches Allistor's stomach he feels a soft kiss to his forehead. "Morning."

"Morning." Alfred answers looks up at him. "What are these?"

"They mean a few different things. The bold are I and my families rank and the thin are my rank as a healer, warrior and mystic."

Again he traces another line. "Did they hurt?"

Allistor takes his hand. "A bit but it was worth the pain." As he says it he kisses the Omega's hand. "The important things in life are."

It puts a smile on the Omega's face as he curls up to the older man. "Could I get one? Maybe one from each of you?"

"Once the weather gets warm I'll gladly give you one but it will hurt."

Alfred kisses his jaw as he drifts back to sleep. "Like you said it will be worth the pain."

"Aye I did, lad…Alfred. That I did."


	12. On thin ice

As the wind picks up outside blowing snow everywhere Alfred stays hidden in his room. He has for the past few weeks but he knows his mates are becoming concerned. For a while he could say he wasn't feeling well or feint sleep but he knows they're worried. He lets out a sigh as he looks down at his body seeing that it's already starting to change. "Shit…" He mutters to himself touching his stomach lightly, a week or so before it was flat but now it won't be long before he can't hide what's growing within him any longer.

Already he can hear his father's laughter. "See? You're a breeder so of course you're gonna breed and already a fat ass I see."

"Shut up." Alfred hisses out as he grabs a shirt. "It's just from not doing anything all winter long."

"Don't try and play games. You know what it's from and the moment they see you they'll know too and they will. They're smart Alphas after all, clever in fact and are already thinking of ways to see your body."

"No they're clueless and are just worried about me."

"They'll want sex. They've already come knocking every night. They have no reason to keep you now that you refuse them though you did luck out boy since spring is just around the corner." It comes with a snicker. "So you'll probably live along with your bastard child at least until you starve to death or some bandit murders you."

Alfred tries to force the voice to the back of his mind again. "Shut up." He says holding his hands to his ears. "Just shut up."

"Or they can force themselves on you now. They can claim your body is theirs because it's carrying their child. You lost your freedom, your body and soon you'll lose your mind too." His voice is becoming too much for the Omega to take because deep down Alfred thinks its right.

Quickly he throws on the shirt and ventures out into the main cave hoping that the voice will be silenced for at least a little while. "Hey, you feeling better?"

With a forced smile Alfred says, "Yeah sorry it must have been the flu or just the weather throwing me off." He sits down by the fire next to Abel. "But I'm feeling better though I wish I could have a bath you know?"

"Well I could help you with that." Abel says with a wide playful grin.

"Oh here we go again." Gilbert says behind him with a sigh. "For the last time only you are a Neko."

"Didn't stop you from getting a 'bath' last night."

"Yeah and it was just as weird as I knew it was going to be." Gilbert answers as he plays with one of his knifes. "So as soon as the lake thaws I'm having a real bath."

"I second that," Allistor adds as he sits crushing dried berries in his pedestal. "But it works for what it is so I suggest yah let him…" He stops throwing a few leaves into the mix. "Think of it as bonding or something."

"Bonding? Wow I really missed a lot of weird shit didn't I?" As he says it the Neko starts to licks his cheek. "Uh wait a second this is a little…" He stares in horror as Abel starts to pull up his shirt slightly. "Hey!" He yells as he tries to pull his shirt back down.

"Abel that's enough, you're freaking him out." Gilbert sighs knowing that while the Neko doesn't mean any harm Alfred's still not use to his odd antics.

Abel gives him a smile. "Sorry Alfred I got a little carried away." He goes to take Alfred's hand into his.

"A little? Dude you have no fucking right to undress me." Alfred starts as he pushes the Neko way.

"Calm down." Allistor starts seeing a pained look on Abel's face.

"I said I'm sorry."

"And I say fuck you. Who said you could even touch me? Just because I let you mate with me doesn't mean you can do whatever the hell you want." It comes out louder and meaner than he intended it too.

"Hey that's enough."

Alfred can feel the tears forming in the corner of his eyes from both fear and the rejection in Abel's eyes. It's both too much for the Omega as he turns on his heels and races back to the safety of his room. Once he reaches his bed he falls to his knees and hugs his stomach letting the tears fall.

Soon enough he smells the familiar smell of tobacco. "That was uncalled for and you will apologize to him." Allistor sees him nod but doesn't leave. "Now what the fuck is your problem and don't say it's cause he licked yah or tried ta take off your shirt." He glares down hating that he has to act more like a parent than a mate to the Omega. "Hmm?"

"I'm an asshole."

"Yeah but that's not a reason, a good one anyway." He hears a sniffle and while it tugs at his heart he won't falter. "So try again."

Alfred closes his eyes as his father's snickers fill his head once again. He doesn't want to say it but Allistor won't leave until he gets answers. "I'm pregnant," Alfred says as he braces for the Alpha to yell at him, but instead he only hears a sigh as the Fox rests a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry."

"Well it does explain you being sick…can I take a look or are yah gonna yell at me too?" He asks kneeling down to meet Alfred's eyes.

"Why do you want to take a look? I know I am." While he wants to protest he lets the Alpha sit with him on the bed. "It's pretty damn clear to me actually."

With a kiss to Alfred's forehead Allistor answers. "Humor me alright?" He's thankful to see the Omega take off his shirt. "Thank yah now lay back and relax it will only take me a moment." Softly he starts to chant as he lays a hand on the Omega's stomach.

Alfred squirms feeling his lover's hand grow hot as it moves around on his skin before feeling the hand be replaced with his lips. "Allistor?"

"It's alright I'm done." Allistor says with a smile. "There's one and it's a little too early to tell what breed it is or gender but I have a feeling it might be a boy." As Alfred sits up he continues. "I do want you to start eating more."

"It won't stay down…"

"Well I'll give yah something to help with the nausea but you are still going to apologize to Abel. Hormones or not that still hurt him."

As he puts his shirt back on Alfred nods. "I know. Is he still by the fire?"

"Actually it stopped snowing so he's down by the lake clearing his head. I think it will do you both some good really so see if he could use help ice fishing." It's not just a suggestion so Alfred grabs his jacket, bag and knife and heads out of his room and into the snow that's already starting to melt.

He looks back once to see Allistor talking to Gilbert by the fire. The Wolf's eyes grow wide for a moment but Alfred turns around quickly and races down to the lake. He stops a few yards from the shore and sighs. "Great, just fucking awesome." He says rubbing his stomach. "Might as well tell Abel too while I'm here." As he says it he hears the sound of ice breaking before something large splashes into the water. Instantly only one thing comes to mind. "Abel!?"

He rushes to the lake to see a large hole but Abel is nowhere in sight. "Abel?" He calls out taking one cautious step onto the ice as he prays it doesn't break below him. "Abel where are you?"

Suddenly the Neko emerges from hole as he tries to cling to the side. "It's thin ice, don't come out." He manages seeing the younger man racing towards him. He could kick himself for being so stupid to come out so far and he'll be damned if the younger man gets trapped as well. "G-Go get help."

Alfred slows down as he looks up to the cave. He shouts up to it before continuing towards the Alpha. "It'll take too long dude so hold on."

His knuckles are turning white as he starts to slip below the water again. "Stop you'll fall in."

"Just hold on." Alfred slices off the strap off of his bag and whips it at the Abel. "Grab it and I'll pull you back." It's just out of Abel's reach so he inches closer before sliding it again to him, when it fails he lies on his stomach hoping that it's just long enough. "Do you have it?"

Abel sinks his claws into it. "I do but damn it don't get any closer." He can only watch as the Omega starts to crawl closer to the hole and the thin ice around it. "Alfred!"

Alfred stops, scanning the snow and ice before rising to his knees. "Get ready because I'm going to pull you out." Without letting Abel answer he starts to pull on the strap as he prays it doesn't snap. Once he sees the Neko half way out he reaches out and pulls at his jacket. "You're almost there."

Carefully Abel slides out and away from the icy water and into Alfred's arms. "You're an idiot, a brave fucking idiot." Abel says breathing heavily as he hugs the Omega tightly.

"We're not out of the woods yet." He can hear the other two yelling from the bank. "Can you walk or transform?"

Abel shakes his head, ice hanging from his blonde hair. "I'm too cold to transform right now but I think I can walk but…it won't handle both our weight."

"If we take it slow it will." Alfred pulls him to his feet before guiding Abel to safety. He wraps one hand around Abel's waist as the other clings tightly Abel's arm that's he's pulled over his shouler. "Easy…" He starts watching for more cracks. "We're almost there."

"God I'm cold…" Abel says as he starts to shiver holding the Omega tightly.

"I know but we'll be back in the cave soon."

"Playing hero could have gotten yourself killed."

Alfred chuckles. "You pick now to scold me? I could have left your ass in that lake." He can see the tips of the Neko's ears turning blue and he speeds up his pace. "I wouldn't have…"

"Good to know." Abel says just as they reach the others on the lake shore. "Because I wouldn't have made it in there much longer…"

After a few hours by the fire Abel looks up at the Omega who hasn't left his side the entire time. "So I'm sorry for snapping at you earlier…I didn't mean to be such a dick." Alfred says handing the other a cup of hot tea. "And well I wouldn't mind one of your baths…" The last few words are whispered as the Omega's face reddens slightly.

After taking a sip Abel lets out a sigh. "You don't have to humor me, Kid."

"I'm not." He can feel the other two Alpha's eyes on him and while he knows they are well aware it still feels weird for him to say. "Look I was…afraid when you grabbed my shirt cause I though you knew and…was trying to find out for sure." Slowly he sits his cup down in front of him as he stares into the tea. "I know it was stupid but when you grow up with things forced into your head some fears are hard to forget."

"And what are these fears?" He says it so gently that for a moment Alfred can't believe it was Abel that asked it.

"That when you found out I was pregnant you'd throw me out into the snow to freeze…like hey we don't want this little shit running around cause it would be extra work to feed it and protect it. And besides I was supposed to be dropped off at my brother's village anyway. Especially," He wipes his eyes hating that he's crying in front of them. "Since really I've seen it happen before to Omegas in my clan that went against their Alphas." It's something he's rarely spoken about but the memories still haunt him. "Like they'd pick a blizzard and-"

He's cut off by a strong bear hug that pulls his face into the crook of Abel's neck. The Neko holds him close as he starts to purr gently. "See many think Colorless means you're shit and you were some fucking asshole that was thrown out of their villages but a few of us left on our own…I know about the snow angels…and I'm sorry that you had to see them too." Abel whispers into Alfred's ear. "And you'll become one over my dead body."

Alfred balls his mate's shirt in his hands. "Thank you Abel…"

"You're welcome. Now," Abel pulls the Omega away only to look him in the eyes. "What's this about being pregnant…cause your ass is really in trouble now."

"For what!?"

"For going on there on that fucking ice and playing a god damn hero!"

Allistor rolls his eyes as he walks away. "God they ruined that moment quickly." He smiles to himself as he ducks into his room. "But at least that demon's been silenced…at least for now."


	13. First day of spring

As the water simmers on the fire, three man stands around it partially dressed. Each one thankful that spring has finally returned though the lake is still icy cold. "Don't let it get too hot I don't want to scald myself." Allistor says as he throws his shirt down on a rock.

"I don't want to either," Gilbert answers taking the pot off the fire. "It'll be hot but it's better than that cold ass lake water."

As the two dip their rags in the hot water Alfred clings to his shirt uncertain about the small pot before him. "This isn't much of a bath."

"Hey it's better than nothing or that Neko and his fucking tongue." Allistor says over his shoulder with a smile. "Grab your cloth and come over here before it gets cold."

With a sigh the Omega peels off his shirt and sits in-between the two. It's their last night in the cave before they head out for the Northern mountains and while he's excited to see his brother he's also grown attached to their Eastern home. "Is it possible to come back? For the next winter I mean." He asks as he dips his cloth in the steaming water.

"We can in a few years." Gilbert says as he cleans the dirt from his face.

Alfred looks at him confused. "A few years?"

"We're nomads. We don't keep a real pattern and this isn't the safest place up here for kids." Allistor says patting his mate's stomach. "So once he's a few years old we'll come back."

He nods understanding. "Okay but," Alfred starts laying his hand on Allistor's. "Why do you think it's a boy? Sure it's a fifty, fifty chance but still."

"He's a mystic, it's what he does."

Allistor smiles as he takes his hand away. "It's a fox thing and I'll teach yah a thing or two."

"That'll be cool," Alfred starts as Abel hugs him from behind. "No Dude."

Abel chuckles as he rests his chin on the Omega's shoulder. "Oh relax I won't give you anymore baths. Really I just wanted a hug." He says hugging the younger man tighter as he purrs. "Mmm you're nice and warm."

"And you're nice and vibrate-y but I want to wash my face."

"Well finish that while we talk about our next steps." Abel says as he pulls out a worn map. "Cause it's going to be a long trek with all our skins and furs…"

The map is vast with different colored dots littering it like stars in the sky. "So," Gilbert says pointing to a small area on the right side of the map. "We're here and your brother's village is over here." As he says it he moves his finger along a trail before stopping at a purple dot and tapping it with his finger. "So it's at least a three month journey so I suggest we stop off and sell a few things at this village over here." His finger moves back towards the right before stopping at a teal colored dot. "That way we'll have a few extra supplies."

Alfred stares at the dot for a moment as he dips the cloth back into the water. "I'm not trying to be an asshole but is that really safe? Some clans don't like outsiders."

"Yeah it's true but a few of these colors are more…lax than others." Allistor takes the map and points to a few different shades of orange and green. "These here are the Avains and Equestrians, both will allow anyone in their villages and cities. Now these here." He points to the yellow dots. "Are very…self centered and while a branch of Nekos."

"Cheetahs." Abel corrects with a snort. "They don't like to be called cats and really the only way we can go in is if I go as a cute little cat but I say fuck them."

"Easy killer no one said we were going to go there." Alfred gives the Neko a sly smile. "So what about purple branches?"

"Foxes only."

"Wait they allow half breeds since my brother is there so,"

Allistor shakes his head. "Your brother must be a special case or was mated to one before he joined." He stands and reaches for his shirt. "Hence the extra supplies since they'll have to stay out of sight for at least a few days while we see your brother."

Alfred can't believe his ears. "I…they won't make an exception? We would have come so far and they would just," He stops seeing Gilbert nod.

"They would and will turn us away." He gives the younger man a smile taking back the map, folding it and sitting it in his pocket. "But we're used to it."

"That's still not right."

"Alfred," Gilbert says with a sigh. "What colors were we?"

He knows what the Albino is getting at. "Red and Black…yeah, hell I don't know how I was able to stay there for so long."

With a loving pat to Alfred's head Gilbert answers. "They must have seen how awesome you were."

"Sure that was it." He wants to tell them the real reason he wasn't cast out, that his father was part of the chief line but it seems pointless now so instead he stands and grabs for his shirt. Eventually he'll tell him who he was but for the time being he'll keep certain things to himself. "So I have a question."

"Trying to change the subject huh?"

He ignores Abel's question as he runs a hand through his hair. "If my brother wanted to join us would that be a problem?"

"I doubt it but would he have a problem with us?"

"I," Alfred pauses looking back at the three. Years before he would have no doubt that his brother would at least be open to the idea but, now he's not sure if his brother will still be the same Alpha he once knew. "I really don't know."

Taking out a cigarette Allistor lights it. "Well we'll find out in three months."

"Yeah…we will…"


	14. On the edge

The road was well worn from hundreds of travelers before them. It curves and winds around the grey mountains, going higher and higher until they were hundreds of feet above the streams and valleys below. Every so often one of them would look over the side to see how high up they really were. "Damn that river looks like a piece of string."

"Abel, shut up." Alfred answers feeling uneasy being both high up and being so close to what could be a sudden death. "Please."

He takes a step away from the edge and continues on. "You got a fear of heights?"

"No, but really do I need one?" While he doesn't want to the Omega leans over to see the stream for himself. As he does he sees a bird pass by below. "Shit…"

Instinctively Allistor reaches out taking his mate's arm and pulls him back. "Yeah it's pretty impressive," He says as he moves between the Omega and the looming cliff. "It gets steeper once we reach the Teal Mist."

It gets a slight moan. "Damn and how far away is the village?" They've been walking for a few weeks and while they can now see the tops of building in the distance they're still a few days away.

"At least two more days." Gilbert answers seeing the discomfort that Alfred's trying to hide. "But we can rest here for a few minutes."

"No it's okay." Alfred says with a smile though he starts to rub circles into the base of his spine.

"We'll have lunch and then continue." Gilbert crosses his arms letting the Omega know it's not up for suggestion.

So with a sigh the Omega sits on a boulder close by as he digs in one of his bags for a piece of dried fish. It's not long before Abel is next to him. "Here turn away from me."

"Why?"

"Your back hurts and while I'm not a fox I can help with that." He says it as he cracks his knuckles. "It'll take a few minutes and it won't hurt the kid."

Alfred answers as he turns away from the Neko. "Really Dude?"

"Well if I didn't say it you would ask." Carefully he gets to work moving his hands around Alfred's neck before going lower down his spine. "Tell me if you feel dizzy."

Alfred doesn't answer for a moments his eyes close. "You never told me you could do this." If he could purr he would but as soon as Abel starts it ends. "Oh wait."

With a kiss to the top of his head the Neko smiles. "Once we get to the village I'll give you a good massage but until then that'll have to do."

As Abel stands up Alfred can't help but give him a playful glare. "You're a tease."

"Yep I sure am, kid." His smile widens. "But that's why you love me."

It gets the Neko a soft punch to the arm. "Yeah that's why and Dude when are you gonna stop calling me kid?"

"Eventually," Abel answers with a teasing smile.

Alfred raises and follows him up the road. "Eventually? Dude I'm your mate and hell I'm having your kid."

Abel spins around on his heels. "Wait you are?"

"Abel, don't go there." Allistor warns knowing exactly what the Neko is doing. "I won't save your arse if you say what I know you're gonna say."

"Oh let him go." Gil smirks, a few steps behind. "I want to see Alfred kick his ass."

The Fox stops to light his cigarette. "I bet you do."

"Those are going to kill you one of these days." Gilbert says just as his right foot gives out on a loose rock near the edge. "Fuck." He cries out as the loosen rock below him crumbles away and he's send sliding towards the cliff.

Just as Allistor dives for his hand the Wolf is gone. "Gilbert!" He screams scrambling for the cliff side as the other two races back to the pair. "Fuck where are yah!?"

He saw it happen yet it seemed to have been in slow motion for the Omega. "Gil, no." Alfred says peering over the edge on his knees hoping to spot the Wolf. "Gilbert!" He cries as Abel grabs his belt trying to pull him away. "No damn it."

"Get away from the edge before you fall too."

From below a howl echoes out. "Oh thank god."

"What did he say?"

Alfred listens for a moment before answering. "He's okay but he's stuck on a ledge." His voice is shaky as he grabs for his bag. "Do we have enough rope to reach him?"

Scanning the area Allistor shakes his head. "I can't even see him. Wait," His keen eyes spot an Avian soaring below them. "Oi!"

"Dude, help!" Alfred yells out cupping his hands around his mouth. "Hey! Please stop!" The brown haired Avian looks up. "Up here!"

"What do you want? I'm busy." The Avian yells back just before he sees the Albino a few feet away. "What the fuck are you doing down here?"

Gil struggles to keep steady on the thin ledge. "Waiting for you."

"Funny." He flies a little closer, the curl on his head bouncing in the wind. "Oh you're a wolf bastard." As he says it some of the ledge falls away. It would be easy for the Avian to fly away but something in the way one of the men above is screaming pulls at his heart strings. "I don't normally do this." He starts taking the Wolf's arm and letting Gilbert wrap his body around him. "Fuck you're a heavy mother fucker."

The ledge falls away into the steam below. "And you saved my ass."

"Yeah well…" The Avian says as he slowly rises up to where the others are waiting. "That one would probably be really upset if you died."

Gil looks up and smiles. "My mate."

"Explains why," The Avian clears his throat stopping himself from saying what he's thinking. "My name is Lovino."

"Gilbert."

"Well Gilbert, watch your footing. This road is dangerous." He says landing on the road, letting the Wolf off. "It's really not safe, especially at night and next time I won't be around to save your ass." Just as he turns to leave he's surprised by a hug. "What are you doing?"

"Thank you." Alfred says with tears in his eyes. "We owe you-"

"It was nothing." He grumbles as he hugs back for a moment. "Just be careful." Once the Omega lets go Lovino spreads his wings and flies back down the cliff and towards the village.

Alfred watches him go before turning to his wolf mate. "You okay?" He asks hugging Gilbert tightly almost afraid to let go.

With a kiss to Alfred's temple Gilbert answers. "I'm fine, a few scratches but nothing to worry about." He pats Alfred's back lovingly as he gives the other two a reassuring smile. "We'll take it slow and all of us will stay away from the edge."

"Yeah I doubt we'd get lucky twice."


	15. The teal city

The teal gates loom high above them as Avians fly through the sky above their heads. What Alfred imagined as a small village with a few high building is in reality a large city etched within the mountain side. "Whoa…" Alfred says craning his neck to get a better look at the people flying high above.

His blue eyes are full of wonder and joy that brings a smile to Allistor's face. "It ain't nice ta stare." He says with a light hearted wink as Alfred continues to watch them in pure fascination. "They don't like that."

"They can fly."

"Yeah they do that." Gil says as a few Avians land nearby. "Have you ever seen any other breeds?"

"Do they all look like that or?" It gets a laugh from Abel. "What?"

Abel wraps his arm around the omega's shoulder as he continues to chuckle. "These guys can fly but there's some that can't and trust me you'll probably see them eventually." He escorts Alfred away from the Avians and towards the city market. "But for now we have work to do."

"Oh yeah um…" Alfred starts still breathing in the new exciting sights and sounds. "How are we going to sell these?" He shifts his weight thankful that he won't have to carry around the large load of furs much longer.

"A little bartering and to get a good price it'll take a little know how." Abel says as he takes his large bag towards a shop keeper. After a few minutes he returns with a large amount of coins and a loaf of bread. "Easy as that."

"What did you say to him?" Alfred asks as the bread is handed to him.

With a smirk Abel shrugs. "Just told him the truth."

"You said my poor pregnant mate is hungry didn't yah?"

"Maybe that a few other things."

Allistor exchanges looks with Gilbert for a moment. "He's pretty smart when he wants ta be."

"Yeah he can. "

"Wait that's not right." Alfred starts as Gilbert takes the furs from his bag. "Hey." He grabs the strap and holds tightly to it. "You can't just use me to get more money."

Gilbert sighs as Allistor takes Alfred's hand. "Alfred, give it to him while we…see the city." He hands off his furs to Abel as Gilbert is able to pry the bag from Alfred's fingers.

"But Allistor."

"I'll explain a bit alright?" He gives a warm smile as he pulls Alfred away. "We'll catch up with yah at the city square." Once they're away from the markets Allistor pulls out a cigarette. "Alright, now."

Alfred cuts him off. "That's bullshit and you know it."

"You do what you can to survive. In the cave we hunted for our food and there was plenty to get us through the winter but out in the open we have to do what we have to do. Now if that means lying or pulling at someone's heart a little if it means a safe place to sleep and some food in our bellies we're gonna do it." He takes a piece of the bread and pops it into his mouth before putting the rest of the loaf in his satchel. "It don't make us bad."

"It doesn't make us honest either."

"Now what about what Abel said wasn't honest?" Alfred can't answer him as he looks down at his swelling stomach. Allistor can tell he's torn so he gives Alfred a warm smile as he rubs Alfred's stomach feeling a flutter of moment under his palm. "He comes first, you second and us third, so we'll do what we can for you and him."

A blush grows on Alfred's face as he looks away. "I know."

"It's cause we love yah." Allistor says warmly as he kisses the Omega's temple.

Alfred mutters as his face turns a deep crimson. "I love you too…" He looks away to see a familiar face in a nearby crowd. "Hey there's that Avian."

"Hmm?" Allistor looks over to see the man standing on a platform along with another Avian with jade eyes and a wide cheerful smile. "Well shite."

As Alfred's about to ask the Avian starts to speak to the crowd. "Hello my friends after a long winter my brother has returned to our clan." His smile widens as he motions to Lovino behind him. "And soon he'll be ruling along with me."

Lovino lets out a groan as the crowd starts to cheer. "Antonio I never said I wanted to rule this fucking place with you."

"Oh but Romano they missed you." Antonio says hugging his younger brother. "And it's only going to be for a little while anyway."

"Yeah sure it is." Lovino starts catching Alfred's eye beyond the crowd. "Excuse me."

"Where are you going?"

"I don't have to tell you where I'm going." Lovino answers spreading his wings and soaring over the crowd towards the pair. He lands in front of Alfred as his wings fold and tuck behind his back. "So only two of you made it?"

"No uh my friends are trading a few things while we see your city." Alfred answers. "So are you some kind of prince?"

Crossing his arms and looking back over his shoulder at his brother Lovino answers. "You could say that but really that bastard there is the real prince here."

"Oh is he your mate?"

"Brother." Lovino corrects trying not to snap at the Omega. "I don't have a mate."

Alfred gives him a smile. "Oh my bad Dude." He can't help but stare at the other's wings. "Um can I ask you a few questions?"

"Sure…"

"Alfred." Alfred answers with a smile before motioning to the fox beside him. "And this is Allistor." When Allistor nods turning away so not to blow smoke at the pair Alfred continues. "What's it like to fly? How do you sleep? And do you like lay eggs?"

"What?"

Allistor flicks away some ash. "He's not use ta seein' other breeds." He makes a mental note to tell Alfred later that he can't just ask personal questions to just any breed but for now he'll watch and see if the Omega will get any answers.

"Flying is flying." Lovino answers unable to find the words to explain something he's never thought about. "It's like asking what it's like to walk or swim. It's a natural thing." He can tell by the look in Alfred's eyes that he's disappointed so he tries again. "It's like…" He scratches the back of his head knowing that his brother will be joining them soon. "Fuck this is hard. Like you can go anywhere on the winds, nothing is holding you back. It's just you and the sky."

"It's like freedom." Alfred says with a smile. "That sounds awesome."

"Hmm never thought about it like that before but I guess it is." He feels a hand on his shoulder and instantly he sighs. "What?"

"Sorry to take you away from your friends but we have to do a few things before the party." The man's smile doesn't waver even as he spots the Fox. "Oh Allistor." He says and for a moment he forgets his brother is there and it's only him and his old friend.

"Hello Antonio, it's been a long time."

"Yes it sure has."

"Still collecting your turtles?"

"Still looking for your brothers?"

Allistor looks away as he throws the remains of his cigarette away. "I've…put those plans on hold for the moment."

Both Alfred and Lovino watch confused. "Hey," Lovino whispers. "How does the Fox now my jackass of a brother?"

"I don't know…" Alfred answers. "Is that really that weird?"

Before the other can answer Antonio takes his hand motioning back towards a large building near the setting sun. "Come on Romano. " He says before turning back to Allistor one last time. "I hope you find your brothers…" With that the two take off for the white tower.

For a moment Alfred watches them soar before turning to his mate. "Um…"

"It's not important." Allistor says not letting Alfred come up with the question to ask. "Let's find the others before it gets dark."

"But…" Alfred starts still confused. "You knew him and he knew you and-"

"We were friends until the night I ate one of his fucking turtles."

It's too easy and it's out of his mouth before he can stop himself. "More freaky shit or?"

With a roll of his eyes Allistor leads him back towards the center of town. "That I ain't telling yah." He knows it'll drive the younger crazy but he's not willing to admit everything to his mate just yet. "So let's go."

One more time Alfred looks back at the building and the Avians flying towards it. "Yeah sure…" He says taking his mate's hand letting him guide him back towards the others. "Do they really lay eggs?"


	16. Bonding with the Neko

After spending months sleeping on the floor of a cold cave or in the mud, a warm bed is a welcome change even if it's for one night. "Oh this is awesome." Alfred says as he sprawls out on one of the two feather beds. "This one is mine."

"Yah gonna share it." Allistor says tapping on Alfred's mud caked shoes. "And get these off the bed, I ain't sleeping with whatever is on your feet."

Quickly Alfred sits up and throws them on to the floor as Abel sneaks up behind him. "So," The Neko says wrapping his arms around Alfred's chest and pulling him close. "You still mad at us?" He asks as he lets out a gentle purr.

Taking Abel's hand Alfred answers, "Not really. I mean you didn't lie to the guy."

"I won't lie to some random guy just to get a few extra coins."

Inside Alfred doubts it but he lets it slide. "Yeah…you promised me something you know."

"Hmm did I?" Abel teases as his fingers dance down the back of Alfred's neck. He grins seeing the shiver run down the younger's spine. "Lay on your side and I'll start while they grab some dinner."

The other two are sure that Alfred will be out like a light in a matter of minutes giving them enough time to pick up extra supplies. "Sounds good to me, though I'm sure we won't be able to get chicken…" Gilbert says with a chuckle. "What do you want for dinner?"

"Salmon would be nice." Abel answers pulling out a small bottle of oil from his bag and rubbing it into his palms. "But I really don't care."

Taking off his shirt Alfred thinks for a moment. "Can I get some pasta, burger and oh I'd love some potatoes…think they can deep fry it?"

Gilbert quickly hides his look of disgust chalking it up to the Omega's hormones. "Yeah I'll see what I can do…you want all of that?"

"With cheese?"

He stifles a laugh picking up a few extra coins out of his bag. "Lad you're gonna give yourself heart burn but I'm sure we can find a few of those things." With that he pushes Gilbert out the door. "You looked like he slapped yah when he asked for fried potatoes."

"What did they feed him in his clan?" Gilbert whispers back hoping the Omega didn't hear as he closes the door.

Alfred looks back at the Neko. "Too much?"

"He has this thing about potatoes and beer." Abel answers, rubbing his hands harder together to get them warm. "He loves them mashed and his beer cold. Anything else is wrong in his book."

"Well beer should be cold." He says just as Abel start to rub deep circles into his shoulder blades. "Oh I wasn't ready." He says arching his back as Abel's hands move to his spine.

He stops to give the Omega a chance to lie on his side. "If you get dizzy tell me."

Alfred looks back with a raised eyebrow. "Uh okay."

He starts to knead gently into Alfred's back. "You shouldn't though, I've been at this for years and know what spots to hit and what to avoid."

"Like what?" Alfred mumbles as his eye lids start to close.

"Pressure points mostly. If I hit the wrong one you could…" He stops not wanting to scare his mate for no reason. Alfred's bonded completely with Allistor but for Abel he needs every chance he can get with the Omega.

Alfred looks back again with half open eyes. "I could what?" He asks with slight concern in his tired voice.

Kissing his forehead Abel thinks fast. "You could fall asleep and it looks like you are." He gives Alfred a warm smile and it's enough for the Omega who turns back around in total bliss. After a few more minutes Abel speaks again. "I used to do this for my mate when she was feeling sore too…"

Alfred's eyes open slightly hearing the sadness in the other's voice. "Was she pregnant too?" Abel stops instantly so again he rolls over. "Abel?"

His smile is weak. "She was but then she lost the kids. But it was a long time ago."

"Kids?" Now he's sitting up on his elbows as Abel shifts to sit on the edge of the bed. "Like two or three?"

Softly he answers rubbing his forehead. "Twins."

His heart sinks as he wraps his arms around the Neko, resting his head on his shoulder. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be kid." Abel answers forcing his pain back behind his mask. "Lay back down, I didn't finish." Once Alfred's facing the other way again Abel lets his mind wander hoping that the Omega won't ask any more questions but he knows Alfred too well by now.

"What clan did she belong too? Like was she a Neko too?"

As he works at the base of Alfred's spine he answers. "She was a Desert Tan." He's not surprised by Alfred's next question.

"What are they?"

"Coyotes." He answers softly sensing that he's about to fall asleep once again. "Them and foxes are really mystical and she had this love affair with the earth that was incredible." After minute without another question Alfred's breathing evens out so Abel brings up the blanket and tucks in the Omega. "She was a lot like you kid." He takes the moment to walk to the large window in their room.

The two moons are high in the night sky but his eyes are drawn to the yellow one that she would howl at every night. "She was hunting for freedom too and..." He takes the curtains and slides it to hide the moon light. "I hope somewhere out there she finally found it."


	17. One more day

They should be up with the sun but soon it's clear to the group that their omega isn't going anywhere. As Allistor rests a hand on Alfred's forehead he's tempted to say I told you so but he doesn't say a word as he looks into his mate's eyes. "Well?" He hears behind him.

Carefully the Fox tucks in the Omega before answering. "He'll be fine by tomorrow morning."

"Something he ate isn't it?" Gilbert asks seeing the younger curl up into a tight ball on the bed. He knew the moment he saw Alfred stuff his face the night before that not all of it would stay down.

While he tries to hide his face Alfred mutters out in defense. "The baby was hungry…"

"The baby is just as sick as you are."

"Shh!" Allistor gives the Albino a warning look. "Don't tell him that, he's sick yeah but don't go scaring him."

Crossing his arms Gilbert sighs. "Fine but what do we do now? We're going to waste a day and a few more coins for nothing."

As he sees the Omega try to curl tighter Abel speaks up. "I'm getting my axes sharpened and we could pick up some last minute things." He squeezes Alfred's shoulder for a moment as he stands. "That will give him enough time to sleep it off."

"Hmm I could use more tobacco."

"You could lay off the tobacco." Gilbert knows by the look that he's on his last warning so he gives Allistor a smile. "But maybe a beer is in order…"

"Then that's what we'll do." Allistor turns back to their mate. "Do you want anything?" Alfred keeps his head buried in the blankets as he shakes his head no. "Alright just rest and we'll be back by noon." Again he nods but doesn't say anything as the three leave. Once they're down the hall Allistor turns back to the Wolf. "He's upset yah know."

"Yeah," Gilbert says rubbing the back of his neck. "But you'd think he would have realized that, that shit would-"

"He learned a lesson. I mean come on Gil we've all done it." Abel sighs thinking back. "Last time I checked we still aren't allowed in that one bar in Indigo for a reason."

"Just that one bar?"

Gil sighs. "Alright I get it. I'll make it up to him." As he says it something dawns on him. "We got supplies…but did he get anything?" He thinks back to the previous night knowing that while they have plenty of food, water and herbal medicines they failed to get the expectant Omega anything he'll need in the upcoming months. "Shit how did we forget and why didn't he tell us?"

"It's his first…we keep forgetting the lad's young. I remember when my brother Tristan's mate was first pregnant. The boy didn't have the first clue about what to do. Actually neither of them did really…" A soft smile grows on his face. "My Mum had ta step in and explain even the basics to them which was good since they loved whiskey…" The memory feels bittersweet to him now. "Well we should make a list of things ta get him."

"And the kid…shit do we even know what to get it?" Abel asks as he pulls out his coin bag.

"Him," Allistor corrects as he starts to think. "He'll want a few new shirts since he's very self-conscious about himself."

"That I don't understand."

"Won't be the only thing you don't understand."

Abel sticks out his tongue at the wolf. "I'm being serious. Most Omegas love nothing more but to show off their bodies to their mates."

"Well he ain't most Omegas." Allistor says picking up a shirt and examining it. "So if he wants to be self-conscious about his body we just don't point it out." He tosses it to Abel as he pays for it and one more.

As Abel slings it over his shoulder he spots a stuffed dog sitting among a small array of other stuffed animals. "Hmm…"

"What?" Gilbert follows his gaze and without another word goes over and buys it. "Here," He starts trying to hand it over to the Neko.

Abel refuses. "Nope, you bought it so you give it to him. And it'll probably make him feel better."

After giving him a sigh Gilbert slides it under his arm. "Fine." Out of the corner of his eyes he sees Allistor turn down a side alley.

"Where's he going?"

"My guess he's looking for tobacco but…"

Abel takes a step towards the alley. "But?"

"But let's get back to Alfred."

As the two make their way back to the hotel room Allistor makes a beeline towards the palace. He doesn't go up to the gate but slips into a crack in the wall before disappearing among the bushes in the garden. He's here for answers though he knows it's a long shot that Antonio will give them to him.

He finds the Avian sitting alone in his study with a guitar in his lap. Antonio is playing a light hearted melody as his foot taps against the bottom of the desk. "Hard at work ain't yah?"

After a moment Antonio stops playing and looks up at the new visitor. "I'd thought you'd be long gone by now my friend."

"Plans change," Allistor answers as he walks in and sits across from the Prince. He pulls out the last of his cigarettes. "Mind if I smoke?"

"Never have before." Antonio answers watching the red haired man light it. "I know you didn't come here to just say hello and listen to me play."

"You're music ain't half bad, never gonna get me to dance but," He inhales the rich smoke. "Tristan is dead. I know they killed off the Alphas but what happened ta Arthur?"

Picking up his guitar Antonio starts to play again this time a haunting melody. "You won't like what I have to say."

"Give me a name."

"How do you know I have one to give?"

In a flash Allistor reaches across the table, his hand grabbing the neck of the guitar. "Because the moment you saw me yesterday I saw it in your eyes." He stares at the Prince never once breaking his gaze. "Like I see it right now."

"You said you weren't looking for them anymore."

"I say a lot of things."

"Then think this through at least." Antonio pulls the guitar out of the Fox's grip. "They won't just kill you Allistor but that mate of yours as well." He stands siting the guitar by the window still. "If you want to kill yourself that's your business but you won't drag that Omega into this."

"How big is this?" Allistor asks but the Avian doesn't answer. "Tony what the fuck is going on?"

He doesn't want to answer, it would be easy for him to throw the Fox out but he knows Allistor will be right back. Truth be told he'd do the same thing if it was his brother that was taken, he'd do anything to get him back but…"Once the child is born I'll tell you everything I know."

"You're stalling for time."

"I know I am." Antonio says turning back to him. "They already have the Coyotes on the run, dissolved the Bats and if we don't play nice we'll be next."

"Who are they? Wolves? Lions?"

"You don't know how close you are my friend…" He says walking up to the now standing Fox. "Be careful where ever you go and trust no one…not even your own kind."

"Good thing I haven't trusted 'my kind' for a long time."

"It saddens me that I'm happy about that." Antonio says as he pulls out a wooden box and hands it to him. "I don't want to see anything happen to you."

The fox doesn't have to open the box to know what it is. "So you've forgiven me about the turtle?"

"Oh no she was my favorite but that doesn't mean I hate you." He offers a warm smile as he squeezes Allistor's shoulder. "Good luck, you'll need it."

Allistor returns the gesture. "Thank you…before I go could you play it for me one more time?"

He picks up the guitar again as he says, "Only for you my friend…"

Meanwhile Alfred replays the morning in this head as he lies alone. "It's not like I set out to fuck us over…" He says out loud curling up into the blankets that still have his mates' lingering scents hugging his stomach carefully. "It's one day."

"Yet one day will turn into two then three and by the time you know it your life has gone by and you'll never see your brother again."

"Go fuck yourself." Alfred says slamming his eyes shut trying to focus on the flutter of moments below his hands. "Because it's not like you care anyway."

"Boy how many times do I have to tell you I'm a figment of your imagination?" The voice says sounding annoyed.

"Exactly, you don't care, now go away."

This time he hears a slight chuckle from the voice he's grown to hate. "I'm not the only one that doesn't care. In the end,"

"Alfred?"

The voice fades as quickly as it came but still he doesn't look up at the new man that said it. "You awake?" He hears said with a gentle kindness he's never heard before from the man.

"If he isn't you just woke him up." Abel says quietly touching his shoulder.

"Oh says the guy that's touching him." He starts as Alfred pokes his head out from under the covers. "How are you feeling?"

"Better." Alfred says wanting nothing more than to hide again until he sees a brown animal under the Wolf's arm. "What's that?"

"Oh…" His face turns a light shade of pink as he holds out the dog. "It's for you and the kid…mostly you really." As Alfred takes it Gilbert looks away. "I'm sorry for what I said earlier it wasn't really that awesome and it wasn't all your fault."

"You were pissed. I get it." He hugs the gift to his chest as he sits up. "Thanks its cool dude."

"Yeah you're welcome." Slowly the Wolf leans down and kisses the top of his head. "You hungry?"

"Not really I don't want a repeat of last night." As he says it Abel sits with him on the bed purring lightly. "But um…" He lays back into Abel's chest feeling his back start to vibrate softly.

"But what?" Gilbert asks as Abel wraps an arm around the Omega.

He inhales slowly taking Abel's hand into his before motioning for Gilbert's. "But um can I…can I just have your hand please?" Up until then he's kept the moment a secret, something that was only for him and Allistor to feel though he knows they must be aware of it. So when Gilbert offers his hand he's unsure how both Alphas will take it but, he can't turn back now so as he rests back on Abel he guides their hands to where he hopes his son will kick.

Both Alphas watch in silence as Alfred looks down with a look of determination. "Come on little guy, please? You don't have to be shy now."

"It's alright Kid." Abel starts as Alfred keeps a firm grip on his hand. "He's not use to strangers hanging out on his Mom's stomach."

"But you're not strangers, uh Gil could you howl a little?"

"What no purring?"

Alfred looks back with a smile. "You haven't stopped purring and really he's probably use to that. So please Gil?"

While he wants to say no he can't seeing his mate's wide innocent eyes. So he clears his throat before letting out a soft howl. After a moment he lowers his head when he feels a strong kick below his palm that brings a proud smile to his face. "My awesome little son."

"He is pretty amazing." Abel says warmly though deep down he feels a pang of sadness. He had hoped the child would be his but he's sure there will be more chances to come for a family. So as the door opens he tries again to remove his hand. "Oh look the Fox has returned."

With a roll of his eyes Allistor closes the door. "Yeah and it looks like I missed quite a bit."

"My son kicked and it was awesome."

"Oh your son?" Allistor says crossing his arms with a knowing smile. "How do you know it ain't mine?"

"Simple you can't howl and he knows his father's howl." Gilbert says in a matter of fact way. "Therefore he is a wolf and will be an awesome one at that."

He wants to snort but he'll let the new father have his moment. "Alright fair enough and when I can use my magic ta check I'm sure you'll be right."

"Damn right I'm right." Gilbert says proudly as he hugs his mate.

Alfred returns his hug before turning back to the Fox. "Where were you?"

"Ain't important." He answers pulling out a cigarette hoping that one of his pack will say it.

Like he figured Gilbert does. "Bought more tobacco."

"Yeah," He says lighting it. "Like I said ain't important." He presses his hand to the Omega's stomach to feel a kick for himself. "He'll be strong like his Mum." With that he walks towards his bag and slides the box into it thankful that he wasn't missed.

While he thinks he's gotten away with his little side trip Gilbert's sharp eyes spot a symbol on the box. "Yeah," He starts letting it slide for now. "Yeah he will be."


	18. The Purple Night

He had hoped to say goodbye to Lovino but they were out of the city by the first morning light. "Are we coming back?" He asks as he turns to see the city already far off in the distance. "I mean after we see my brother."

"I don't see why not." Allistor answers as Antonio's words replay over and over in his head. "Though I do suggest finding a nice place ta stay beforehand so you can have the baby."

Quickly Alfred hides the fear in his voice. "Oh right. Yeah of course."

"Didn't even think about that did you?" Abel says sweetly as he nudges his mate.

Alfred shoves him playfully back already seeing where their conversation is going. "Not one bit."

"You're a liar." Abel answers tempted to tease the Omega further. "You're pretty damn smart though you like to play dumb." He says with a smirk as he follows the Omega further up the trail.

Behind them the other two shake their heads watching at the two ahead continue to push and shove at each other. "They're like teenagers."

"Well one still is." Allistor smiles as he wonders who will gain the upper hand. "But as long as their happy I guess."

"Yeah though if they keep this up I'm going to separate them."

Now the Fox lets out a laugh seeing Abel pick Alfred up into his arms. "Good luck with that." He says wondering if their whole journey will be this way.

As the four climb higher the mountains around them start to change. At first its slowly then suddenly after traveling for a few weeks the rocks and cliffs turn into rocky woodlands that seem to stretch over miles until they turn into snow covered peaks higher above. While the woods should be full of life they are almost silent. No birds chirp, not even bees can be heard giving the woods almost eerie feeling. "Stay close." Gilbert says though they're nearing their final destination. "Something isn't right…" He sniffs the air as Abel does the same. "Smell that?" He says knowing that while there's danger in the air they'll still have to part ways. They've come this far and it would break Alfred's heart and trust if they just turned around.

"Yeah and I don't like it."

Alfred tries to pick up on the scent but is at a loss. "What is it?"

"It's more like what we don't smell." Allistor's eyes scan the area seeing the gates of the clans in the distance. "Gilbert, don't hesitate if yah see anything hell howl if yah have ta and we'll do the same."

"Are we really still doing this?"

"Abel we came this far." Allistor pulls back his hair into a pony tail before chanting a quick spell; while he'd rather go in his more human form the clan inside will want to see foxes at their door. So as he continues to chant were his ears once was are now red pointed ears and as he stops his chant a bushy tail pokes out from behind him.

It's an amazing sight for Alfred to see and really he can't help himself. "Well don't you look sexy."

"Shut up and come here so I can do the same ta you."

Alfred blinks confused. "I can transform?"

"Not really but I can work up a little magic so they won't slam the door in our faces." He flicks Alfred's ears and watches as they grow blonde fur as they form soft points. "You don't get a tail but at least they'll believe you're more fox than wolf."

Gingerly Alfred touches one of his ears in awe. "Whoa…" He says. "This is cool but…" He starts before hugging his Wolf mate goodbye. "I'll miss you two."

While Gilbert doesn't want to let him go he kisses his mate goodbye. "You'll see us in a few days." He says with a warm smile. "Don't go anywhere alone and if you have to have your knife close by."

"I will," Alfred says letting Gilbert pat his head before turning to the Neko. "Stay out of trouble."

"Only if you do." Abel says hugging him. He gives a soft purr before turning to his old friend. "I know I don't have to tell you to stay sharp."

"Yah don't but I appreciate it anyway." While he should expect it he's still surprised when the Neko hugs him. "I'll keep him safe don't yah worry."

"I know you will." Abel says as Gilbert nods. It's hard for them but as Allistor takes Alfred's hand they know they'll see the pair soon.

For a moment the two walk in silence until the looming gates come into view. The gates are the only opening with the whole village surrounded by large oak beams that reach to the sky above. While they could easily walk in they don't dare go any closer than fifty feet. "Yah remember what I told yah right?" When Alfred nods he continues to speak. "Don't look at them. Just stare at your feet and don't speak unless spoken to. Hell even if you spot your brother, don't say one word."

"When can I see him?"

"With any luck within an hour or never. Either way be prepared for the worst." His grip on Alfred's hand tightens as two Foxes appear at the gates. "Alright here we go…"

Quickly Alfred looks down as his ears press against his head as the two older men stand between them and the village. "Half breed." He hears said in a disgusted voice. "What brings you here?"

"To see Matthew of the Crimsons now of the Purple Night." Allistor answers standing tall with his eyes fixated forward. "This is his brother Alfred of the Crimsons now of the Silver Mist." As he says it he sees what appears to be fear flash in the eyes of one of the men. "I am Allistor of the Silver Mist."

"Last of your kind aren't you?"

The comment is followed by a smirk that gets the Alpha's blood boiling. "I am…" he says trying to hide behind his mask. "But as you can see we plan on changing that."

"So what brings you here? Matthew is part of our clan."

"Yes we just wish to let his brother know that he's mated to a pure clan. Perhaps in time bearing pure children again."

He's answered by a laugh this time from the other man. "Oh a native dreamer, you are part of the Silver Mist. Once a half breed always a half breed no matter how 'pure' your children will be they will still be tainted by his blood."

The words sting but he continues to stare down as he squeezes his mate's hand tightly. "Perhaps," Allistor answers.

"Perhaps nothing child. He and they will be but since you've come all this way it would be wrong to turn away brothers." The Fox smiles as he offers a hand to Allistor. "I'm Dominick and this is my brother Emilio and we are the Chiefs of the Purple Night. You may enter and follow us to the main hall. We'll bring your brother there and he may keep you for the night."

"Just one night?" Emilio asks, while he trusts his older brother's judgment he's always had a soft spot for expecting Omegas even if they are half breeds. "Let them have a few nights. What harm could they bring?"

Instantly Dominick whips his head back and glares at the black haired fox. "We will discuss this later, until then it's one night." As the younger starts to open his mouth to protest Dominick lets out a growl. "Do not question me. Now take them to the Main hall."

Emilio has no choice but to lower his eyes and nod. "Fine, follow me." Once he's out of his brother's ear shot he turns back to the couple. "I apologize for my brother's temper he's wary of strangers."

"Best to be in these times." Allistor answers as Alfred sneaks a peak at the man they're following. The Chief appears to be in his early thirties with golden eyes from what Alfred can see. Once the Chief looks his way though he darts his eyes back down. "At least for some, ain't like the Wolves have anything to worry about."

"Ain't that the truth." Emilio answers with a laugh as he opens a wide door. "Your brother will be here shortly until then make yourselves at home."

"Thank you." Allistor says but once the door is close he spits into the dirt. "Bastards."

"Are all Fox clans like this?"

While the room is dimly light Allistor can still see the hurt in his mate's eyes. "I'd be lying if I said no. But they take it to a whole new level."

"Great, my father picked a wonderful clan for my brother." He crosses his arms as he lets out a sigh. "But at least they'll let me see him."

"Yeah." He says as there's a knock on the door. "Well either that's him or they changed their minds."

"Would they really do that?" Before Allistor answers the door opens. There staring back at him is a face he'd never thought he'd see again. "Mattie?" He asks unable to believe his eyes. His brother who had always been a lean man seems to be wasting away. "Bro? What happened to you?" Alfred asks taking his brother into his arms, both happy and horrified.

Matthew doesn't say a word as he holds his twin close equally surprised by his brother's transformation. "Don't worry about it." He finally says hearing his brother start to whimper softly in his arms like he would when they were children. "And stop being such a pup."

"Only if you tell me what the fuck happened to you."

Matthew rolls his eyes thankful to see that his brother hasn't changed on bit. "It was a bad winter, fewer crops," He starts with a warm smile as he rests his forehead on his brother's, "but you know I could ask you the same thing." For the first time since Matthew walked in does he look over at the tall Alpha watching with a cigarette in his teeth. "Didn't think Father would have both of us mate with Foxes."

"He didn't. I ran away and Allistor found me and well…" Alfred says as he starts to blush softly as his mate chuckles hearing the slight stutter in his mate's voice.

"It's a long story really but it's nice ta meet you Matthew. I've heard quite a bit about you." He gives the younger man a smile as he extents his hand for Matthew to shake. Once Matthew takes his hand Allistor smiles. "And I'm sure you two have a lot to catch up on."

"Yeah um my home's not far away and I'm mated too actually so you'll get to meet her too." Now it's the other twin's turn to blush as Alfred wraps his arm around his brother's shoulders.

"Aww Dude is my bro a father now too?"

Matthew shakes his head as he leads them out. "Not quite um…" He starts as every eye in the village watch them walk down the main road towards the young Alpha's small home. "I'll explain later okay?" Matthew whispers wishing that he could become invisible for a moment.

"Yeah no problem since I mean we have all night."

His wide smile is something Matthew's missed so much and even with the whole clan watching he returns his brother's smile. "Yeah we do."


	19. Bittersweet

The house is tiny even by most clans' standers and to Alfred looks more like a shack of some kind than an actual house. Allistor knows exactly what it means as well as the younger Alpha's earlier excuses on his weight loss but he won't say anything yet.

"Dude…" Alfred starts as Mathew opens the door for them. "What the fuck?"

"Alfred."

"No it's okay. Um I'm getting a bigger one soon. They have to build it is all." Again Matthew forces a smile trying to hide his lies. "But there's plenty of room I swear."

"I'm sure there is." Allistor says as he touches the door frame hoping that neither twin will notice what he's doing. "In fact it might be bigger on the inside." While he shouldn't waste the magical energy on it the amazed gasp he hears from both makes it worth it.

What Matthew sees before his eyes leaves him in awe. His two roomed shed has transformed into a large home that reminds him of the one from his youth. "What…" He whispers seeing his mate asleep on their sofa unaware of the change.

"Dude this is nice." Alfred says breaking him out of his awe struck trance. He offers a smile as he smacks his brother on the shoulder. "So," He turns hearing a gasp from the corner. "Oh just what I was gonna ask."

Slowly a young Omega sits up, she can't be older than fifteen and while her golden eyes shine like any other fox there's something exotic about the brown skinned woman. "Matthew?" She asks in a light accent as she quickly stands and smooths out her blue dress seeing the new company. "What happened to our home and," She turns to the new men. "Who are our guests?"

Quickly Matthew crosses the room and takes her hand. "The Omega is my twin brother and the pure is his mate." He says warmly. "As for our home…" He whispers quietly. "I'll explain later after dinner." Once she nods he kisses her hand. "This is Michelle and Michelle this is Alfred and Allistor."

While Alfred can't pulls away from her eyes, Allistor gives her a bow. "Hello Ma'am. If I would have known I was gonna meet a Jade I would have come prepared." Like he expects she giggles nervously while his mate elbows him in the rib. "No?"

"No my Papa was a Rose actually." She answers with a smile that hides her sorrow. "And you?"

"Silver and you know my mate's." He says putting it all together and as the day drags on it becomes all too clear that this young couple is in the lowest class in clan.

If Alfred's picked up on it is hard to say but it's clear by his constant talking that Alfred's missed his brother dearly. While Alfred talks Matthew nods his head from time to time absorbing all the other has to say though Allistor had warned him before not to tell them everything as Michelle's eyes open in wonder. "Oh you've meet the Avians? Do they really lay eggs?"

"No one would tell me. But when I find out I'll send you a letter." Alfred says as he's offered a bowl of thin soup for dinner. "Oh my awesome mate could be nice and tell us."

Allistor answers as he sits cross legged at their small dining table. "Nope." Even when Alfred tries to pout he shakes his head. "When yah see Lovino again ask him again." He starts to sip from the bowl seeing a few pieces of meat lingering at the bottom of his bowl. "Even his brother…actually ask his brother he'll gladly tell you how their breed works."

"Yeah," Alfred says licking his spoon. "Lovino didn't really want to answer my questions."

"Well knowing you, you sprang them on him in rapid succession so the poor guy was probably very confused."

He can't help but chuckle. "Yeah you know me so well."

Once Allistor finishes with the broth he slides his mate's bowl over to his. "He was for a moment." He says adding what's on the bottom of his bowl to Alfred's before handing it back and reaching for his cigarettes. "But guaranteed he's never seen a live birth either." He says with a wink as he stands and goes to the door of the shack.

For the first time they arrived at his brother's home Alfred doesn't know what to say as he looks down at his bowl and back at his mate. "Aren't you hungry?"

"Naw I'm mostly just craving tobacco right now." He answers lighting his cigarette as Matthew joins him. "You smoke?"

"No," Matthew starts seeing that the two Omegas are distracted this time talking about litters and mates. "Will our house stay like this or is it only temporary?"

As the smoke encircles his head Allistor watches the sun start to set. "You'll see what you want to see so if you see this it'll stay while to others it'll be what it looks like outside. As for your rations…sadly I can't help you there."

"I figured as much but thank you just the same." As the sun sinks lower in the sky Matthew shifts uncomfortably. "Is your clan the same way? I mean would we be accepted."

"I knew what yah meant and sadly my clan was destroyed a few years back. He wasn't kidding when he said we're nomads." He flicks away the ash before he continues. "Not that I'd turn you away if you wanted to join us. We have two others in our party and they won't bug your Mate if you'd be worried about that."

"I'm not…but I don't know if I'd want that kind of life. Don't get me wrong Alfred's probably enjoying ever second but I'd want a permanent place to settle down and have kids." The final light disappears as the stars start to shine above. "Thank you for the offer."

"You're welcome and really if you change your mind we'll welcome you in with open arms." He says as the butt is cast out of the door. "Since I know he'll want ta talk your ear off some more I'm gonna say goodnight."

"Oh I'll send him along with you. I have an early day tomorrow and I know you've both had a long journey to get here."

"True, then we'll see you two tomorrow morning." Really the fox is exhausted and wants nothing more than to curl up into the bed so after saying goodnight to Michelle he makes a beeline for the bedroom. The bed is a welcome sight as well as the fact that for a night he doesn't have to keep watch though his tail is one thing that has to go.

"Aww at least you're keeping your ears." Alfred says as he closes the door behind him. "They do make you look hot after all."

As he throws his shirt onto a nearby chair he rolls his eyes. "So I wasn't before?" He says as he sits on the bed to unlace his boots. "Nice ta know that my sexiest things are the things I hide." Once his boots are off, he notices that Alfred's still standing by the door now with a small bag in his hands. "That was a joke."

"I know." Alfred answers, joining him on the bed. "And I know you're drained but you shouldn't go to bed on an empty stomach."

While it's a sweet jester the Alpha doesn't want to take the bag out of pride alone. "Remember what I told yah?"

"I do and maybe to me you guys come second." He crams the bag in his mate's hands and before Allistor has a chance to protest Alfred stands to change. "Its not much but it's better than you not eating all day."

"I ate this morning."

It's a lie and Alfred knows it so as he tosses his pants to the side he sighs. "Humor me than."

Allistor lets out a sigh as he lies back in the bed playing with the bag in his hands. After rustling through the dried fruits within he pulls a few pieces of apricot out and pops them into his mouth. Once he's done with his light snack he places the bag on the table beside him just as Alfred crawls on top of him, pinning him to the bed. "What are you doing now?"

"I want you to tell me the truth." Alfred answers hoping he's not crossing a untold line with his Fox mate.

"Again with the eggs?"

He could smirk and nod before rolling off of him but he's come this far so he'll ask the question he needs to. "Are they starving him because he's a half?"

For a moment Allistor doesn't answer him but just stares into his blue eyes. "No, they're starving him because they're both half breeds."

"That's bullshit! If they don't want my brother than why the fuck did they take him in the first place?" He bites his lip as his grip on the other man's wrists tightens.

"Shh Alfred!" Allistor whispers back knowing that the other two might be listening. "I'll explain but you have ta keep your voice down." Alfred opens his mouth to protest only to find Allistor's lips pressed tightly to them. "Stop and calm down." He mutters. After a moment he rests his head back on the pillow. "He was probably gonna be mated to a pure until she was taken in. Why make more half breeds when they can just mate the two halves and forget about them?"

"She's so young though…" He looks away. "She said she was mated with him when she turned thirteen." Slowly he lets go of his wrists as he sits back on Allistor's hips. "I mean they deserve better."

Rubbing Alfred's arm Allistor gives him a smile. "I offered that they come with us but it's their choice." Again he leans up and kisses him. "Alright?"

"Alright." He says before deepening their kiss. He doesn't want to admit but he's longed for more than kiss or a hug from his mates. He's been craving alone time with them though the Omega knows it's not the time or the place for it.

Wrapping his arms around his Omega's waist he's able to shift Alfred off of him. "Tomorrow. " Allistor says in a gentle tone so not to seem like he's rejecting his mate. "I love yah." He says as he runs a hand through Alfred's blond hair.

"I love you too and…I'll settle for a little cuddling."

"Oh I can manage that." Allistor says as the omega curls up into his arm. "Try and sleep. The morning will be here before you know it."

"Yeah goodnight." Once his mate's fast asleep Alfred slides down resting his head on Allistor's bare chest. In one ear he hears the soft rhythm beating within while hearing the distant howls in the night in the other. As he listens intently he shutters at what the howls are saying. They aren't Gilbert's wishing him a good night but another's calling out for an attack but on what he's afraid to know.


	20. Howls in the night

The howling grows louder as the night drags on. At first it was one calling out but soon it grows into a chorus crying out the same things. How it hasn't woken anyone else up amazes Allistor as he stands at the door seeing no other lights flickering in the sleeping village. "What the fuck?" He says sniffing the air around him. "None of that ain't Gil is it?"

"No," Alfred starts wanting to take a step forward but his mate blocks the door. "I don't hear him at all."

"What are they saying?"

"They're calling for an attack on our village." Matthew answers, taking a step out from the shadows of his bedroom door with Michelle close behind. "They have been doing it for a few weeks now so no one listens well not that they'd understand anyway."

"You haven't told them?"

Matthew joins Allistor at the doorway. "Not that they'd listen. I've tried but I can only do so much." What he doesn't say is how much he hopes that the countless wolves would attack the village then he and his mate could be free from them. He's almost ready to tell them to go back to bed when he sees Allistor reach for his bow. "What are you doing?"

Strapping on his quiver Allistor answers, "I'm going to go see who is doing all that fucking howling."

"And what ask them to stop?"

With a chuckle he steps out into the darkened street. "Something like that, you're welcome to come along. I could use someone that speaks their language." He's sure they won't go farther than possibly the village gates but still he has to take certain precautions.

From the door Alfred crosses his arms mocking annoyance. "Oh I'm not allowed to go?" He gives a smile before feeling a hand on his arm; he doesn't have to look to know it's the youngest of them. "Just don't get your ass killed." He says as the Fox hands his brother a knife. "Either of you."

"We'll be careful." His brother answers, catching his mate's eye as she clings tightly to her robe. "Go back to sleep Michelle I'll be back soon." Matthew motions with his head to Alfred who wraps his arm around the woman's shoulders. "It's nothing I promise."

She manages a weak smile before Alfred closes the curtain over the door walking her back to her bedroom.

Once he's sure they're out of ear shot Allistor says, "She'll be fine." He starts to walk down the lonely streets only with the howls to guide them. "Are they saying anything else?"

Listening closely Matthew stops trying to focus on the masses. "Nothing new."

"That ain't what I asked." Allistor answers ducking into the shadows of a large market as a new scent wafts into the air around them. It's something he hasn't smelled in years but he's never forgotten it. "No…" He growls out feeling his hair stand on the back of his neck. "You bastard…" He whispers hoarsely seeing the Alpha a few yards away. He's stumbling slightly as he walks down the street and while his hair is longer and grey it's the same man.

Quickly Matthew grabs his arm in an attempt to force him away. "Wait, Allistor."

"You don't understand." Allistor says trying to pull away as the Alpha manages to make it to door frame and disappear.

His grip tightens hoping that the red haired Fox won't turn around and attack him in his anger. "I understand more than you think and right now it's not the smartest to attack him in the open." Matthew says able to pull him around the corner and away from the drunken man. "He's part of the Chief line so if you touch him, you will die."

After letting out a snarl Allistor looks back over his shoulder. "Who does he work for?"

"What about the howling?"

Allistor's head snaps back as he takes the younger by the collar. "Forget the howling. I asked who does he works for?"

While some would show fear the half breed has been through worse. "I don't know. Really he just walks into town every few months with a new bag of money and another story. He gets drunk off his ass before leaving again. I only know the rumors."

"Then tell me the rumors."

"He's a traitor and most know that when he's run of out Foxes to sell out we'll probably be next. Silver mist was…one of a few he's allowed to be taken by who again I don't know." He looks down taking the other's wrists as he removes them from his collar. "I was feigning ignorance when I asked if I could possibly join yours."

With a sigh Allistor runs a hand through his hair. "It's alright. I would have done the same things." He says as the howling stops suddenly. "Hmm…"

"Well they've stopped for the night."

Allistor walks out from behind the building towards the gate and the woods beyond. In the darkness beyond the village he can even at his distance make out shuttle movements. "Howl out a message for me. Ask if they're colorless or a clan." Matthew blinks confused for a moment. "Trust me."

After a moment his companion lets out a long loud howl. Once he's done both wait for a minute until a sharp howl answers them back. "Colorless and they want to know who I am…"

Lighting a cigarette, Allistor answers, "Red, Rose and Silver."

"No Purple?" Matthew asks as Allistor starts to walk back towards his home.

For a moment Allistor stops and looks back. "Were you ever really one?"

"No." Matthew answers before he lets out a howl. "What now?"

"Now lad we wait. Because they're here for blood and unless this clan can scare them away the wolves are gonna get it."

"And if the village can?"

Allistor smirks as a plan starts to work itself out in his head. "I'll spill it myself then."


	21. Attack on the Purple clan

The howling the night before along with what Alfred overheard has given him an uneasy feeling and it only gets worse knowing that Gilbert wasn't one of the many voices around them. Surely he would have called later that night to say something, anything but the Albino stayed quiet. His worry is almost enough to keep him from eating the next morning. Even as his stomach growls out he picks at the eggs before him until Allistor reaches across him to take his piece of bread. "They aren't as good cold."

"Yeah I know." Alfred says taking a small bite to find it already lukewarm. "So," He starts as his mate eats his bread. "Are you going to tell me who you were pissed off at last night?"

Without skipping a beat the fox answers. "No, now eat cause we won't be back until dinner."

It's not good enough of an answer for the Omega. "Allistor."

"I said eat." He snaps back slamming his hand down on the table startling the two Omegas. It's the first real anger Alfred's ever seen from this mate but before he has a chance to ask Allistor is away from the table and out the door.

After he recovers Alfred's eyes turn to his brother. "Matthew?"

Matthew shakes his head and just like the man before stands and walks out. It might hurt his brother but it's to keep both him and his own mate safe from what's to come. It's a plan that could get him marked as a traitor or worse killed but it's a risk he's willing to take.

Meanwhile on the other side of the gates Gilbert is staring down a man he'd never thought he'd see again. "Ludwig." He says wanting to hug the other man no matter how much the other would hate it.

The tall blonde Alpha nods. "Gilbert." He answers with a soft smirk. "What are you doing here?"

"Well I could ask you the same thing. Has my baby brother become a Colorless?"

"Hardly." Ludwig answers as a few of his clan members appear behind him. "There's a bazaar taking place higher in the mountains and Father heard they were selling rarer items so he told us to find out if it was true."

Gilbert nods as Abel sits on his shoulder. "Sounds like the old bastard but why are you here instead?"

"There was a murder a few days ago in one of the other camps of wolves going to it and from what the eyewitnesses say it was a fox." Gilbert's eyebrow rises slightly. "I know what you're thinking."

"A little bit of overkill isn't it? There's four clans and colorless here for one murder?" Abel looks back to see a new group of Wolves sneaking up from the back though as he gives a hiss Gilbert pats his head. "They're not here for us so calm down."

"Well that's awesome and all but what about Alfred and Allistor?" Abel meows out annoyed, as Gilbert starts to scratch below the Neko's chin causing an involuntary purr. "Stop that."

Ludwig clears his throat right as Abel threatens to slice Gilbert's hand to ribbons. "He violated a young Omega before killing her and the way he did it…" Ludwig shakes his head. "Well he must be stopped and we finally have enough here to do something about it as for your friends I'm assuming…they'll be fine as long as they stay out of our way."

Though he doesn't have to say it he asks. "When are you attacking the village?"

"Today."

"When?" A lone howl echoes into the woods sending the array of clans and colorless into a frenzy. He can only watch as the men around him morph into tall lean wolves before racing away towards the village and the large gates. "Abel," Gilbert starts seeing some of the large logs fall as Foxes begin to cry out. "Hang on."

Like his brothers before he morphs into a pure white wolf as Abel sinks his claws deep into his shoulder blades. While he winces, the wolf races towards the abandoned gates, passing terrified Omegas and children on his way. He races down a side alley listening closely for any signs of his mate when he runs into Allistor. "Gilbert?"

"Where's Alfred?"

"He's at his brother's house just follow this road and you'll find him." Allistor quickly walks past. "I'll meet you three as soon as I find someone." He says over his shoulder before disappearing around the corner.

"Bastard." Abel hisses clinging tighter as Gilbert races towards where he hopes their mate is. "He just left him."

"Alfred's not helpless but," Gil looks back to see Allistor exit the gates along with many other foxes trying to escape the wolf invasion. "He better know what the fuck he's doing."

Most that flee into the woods are Omegas with their young or the old as the Alphas try to fight off the wolves the best they can. Yet what the wolves don't know is that the Alpha they're looking for has already slipped through their fingers.

As his cousins fight on he can't help but chuckle running a hand through his hair thinking that once again he's gotten away with everything. "Idiots," he says with a laugh. "Fucking idiots."

With his guard down he doesn't see the Fox creep up behind him until Allistor has his bow across his neck pinning him back. "Why don't you tell me who the idiot is now?" His anger is bubbling to the surface as he lets out guttural grunts. "Hmm Fane?"

Fane struggles against the tall Fox until he elbows Allistor in the ribs before getting a lucky shot to his nose. "I'm sorry do I know you?" He says with a smirk seeing the rage in the other Alpha's eyes. "I mean it wasn't your mate I fucked was it? But then you're the one with the half breed aren't you?" While he speaks he reaches into his back pocket for his dagger.

Allistor is one step ahead of him, pointing one of his arrows right at Fane's head. "I'll give you five seconds to tell me where my brother is."

"You're brother?" Fane asks rising his hands above his head while his mind races to find a way out. "Look I don't even know who you are but I'm sure we can work something out." A sly smile grows on his face. "I know a few things."

"Arthur Kirkland. Omega from the Silver Mist." Allistor pulls the arrow back tighter wanting nothing more than to let go and send the arrow into the other's skull. "Now."

Fane blinks. "What are you serious? You want me to what snap my fucking fingers and magically make your brother appear? He's gone jackass time to face facts."

It takes every ounce of will power not to fire his arrow. "Where is he?"

"Gone now," Fane screams out in pain as the arrow digs deep into his knee. "You mother fucking shit!"

He picks up another arrow watching as Fane frantically pulls at the arrow. "I know you sold him so who did you sell him too?"

Instead of answering him Fane glares up at him. "Go fuck yourself." It only gets him a sharp crack across the face with the hard bow. Seeing his blood splattered on the other's bow he knows the only way he'll escape with his life is to tell the man what he wants to know. "Fine…" He says spitting out a mouthful of blood. "I sold out your village to the Jackals. What they did with your brother I don't know but if he was an Alpha he was killed, an Omega he was probably sent to one of their camps."

Allistor drops his weapon as he picks up the bloodied man by the collar. "Why?"

"Cause they're kinky freaks."

"No you idiot why did you sell out your own kind?"

Fane manages a smile unable to stop himself. "Do you know how easy it was? I mean think about it, we think we're so great as a breed. So bound to the earth and so gifted by 'mother' moon." He says with a tone of mockery. "Well the Jackals are gifted by money and no magic trick can beat that."

Allistor throws him back watching as he lands on his on his tail bone. "You're a pathetic piece of shite." Again he goes for an arrow but before he can blink Fane's head suddenly slumps over, a white feathered arrow embedded deep into his temple. Quickly Allistor whips around ready for anything but whoever shot the Alpha has disappeared. He's not even sure where the arrow came from much less who could have shot it but either way he rushes away from the dead man. He has his answers and the next moves are crystal clear to him.

"Allistor."

He turns expecting to see his mate run into his arms. Instead Alfred stands with Abel as Gilbert shakes his head. "Did you find whoever you were trying to find?" Gilbert asks as his eyes narrow spotting blood on the Fox's shirt.

"I did and I think we should go-"

"Higher in the mountains." Gilbert says not wanting to let the Fox finish his thought. "There's a market going on and it could get us a few good things for winter." He takes a step forward as the other two look on. "Because it will be here before we know it as well as the kid." With what Alfred's already told him along with his strange behavior in the village Gilbert is willing to become the dominate Alpha in their family if only to keep Allistor from putting them in harm's way. "Right Abel?"

"Yeah best thing we can do now." Quickly Abel escorts their mate past Allistor knowing a fight between the other two is likely to follow. "Come on Kid. Tell me about this brother of yours."

Alfred looks back concerned. "He won't leave will he?"

With a soft sigh Abel shakes his head. "He's bonded with you but,"

"But what?"

Abel can already hear both others starting to yell. "Nothing Kid…"


	22. Their pup

The spark the pack had before reaching the village has been replaced with a strange tension as the Fox and wolf fight for dominance. Alfred refuses to take sides as he wonders what happened to his brother, he as well as Michelle had disappeared shortly after the howl was called out. Deep down he knows his brother will be fine, probably happier out from under the clan's thumb but he'd feel better with Matthew by his side.

"The damn thing is Wolves only ain't it?" Alfred over hears in front of him. It's the same argument they've been having for the past few weeks. He's grown to know exactly what each one will say before one will storm off up ahead. So since he'd rather listen to his own thoughts he lags behind.

Sure enough once he's by himself his father's voice returns. "They're acting like children."

With a chuckle Alfred stretches his arms above his head. "For once I agree with you." Once he hears a pop in his spine he picks up his pace so only not to lose them. "I just don't understand what changed."

"You're not meant to."

"Oh come on we were just starting to get along don't sneak an insult in." Ahead of him he can see flags flying high in the wind. "I know you were going to say cause you're an Omega shit and blah, blah, blah."

He hears a warm chuckle. "Something like that." The voice answers before disappearing once again into the back of Alfred's mind as he catches up to Abel near the first few makeshift shops.

Ahead of them the other two are squaring off. "Well Kid you didn't miss much."

"I can see that." Alfred says with a tired sigh as a few Wolves whistle his way. He ignores them as he takes Abel's hand walking towards the two. "So what are we getting?" He says with a cheery smile hoping to avoid another fight.

It works as both turn to look at him in slight confusion. "Supplies and a few odds and ends." Gilbert answers seeing familiar eyes in the crowd. "Are you following us?" He asks as his brother steps out from the large crowd. "Bet you wanted to meet my awesome mate didn't you?"

Ludwig rolls his eyes. "We've been here for two days but," Ludwig says reaching a hand out to Alfred. "Hello I'm Gilbert's brother." It comes with a warm smile that Alfred can't help but return. "I'm Ludwig."

"Alfred. Nice ta meet you Dude." From the corner of his eyes he can see Gilbert smiling proudly as Allistor looks off in the distance with a look of pain written all over his face though he doesn't say one word until the wolf fades back into the crowd.

"Once we're done here we should move south."

"The snow will beat us to the southern borders." Gilbert answers as a few in the crowd turn to watch.

Allistor lets out a sharp hiss. "Not if we hurry up besides we would have made it with time to spare if someone didn't want to waste time coming up here in the first place." He inches closer to the Wolf. "But someone wanted to be a dick and show off our mate to his brother."

"Guys," Alfred starts before being struck with a sharp pain that radiates down his body. "Ah…"

Neither notice. "Oh I'm the dick now? What about when you left as you say our mate back in the middle of a village attack to play in the woods?"

"Play?" Allistor practically yells out. "You know what, go fuck yourself. I'll go south on my own then! I'd rather be among Jackals." He turns on his heels storming away not caring about the laughs or side comments being thrown his way. Allistor shoves past the crowd even as Gilbert continues to call out to him. Just as breaks free of the wolves he feels someone holding his hand. "Let go." He says gritting his teeth thinking it's Alfred come to bring him back.

"No." Gilbert answers holding tighter until the fox rips his hand away. "It's a fucking suicide mission." He starts as Allistor turns away again. "I know you want to find him."

"You don't know shit!" Allistor yells spinning around, his finger pointing at the wolf's chest. "You know your brother is still alive, that you love him and would give up everything for him!" Gilbert instinctively touches his right leg. "You can go back and apologize or grovel to get a home back."

"So killing yourself is what? The answer?" He's provoking his old friend but it's the only way he'll ever get answers. "Leave Alfred? Huh? Did you even think what this will do to him?"

"It's your kid so don't you fucking dare play this mind game with me. Because-"

"What? Because he 'knows' you love him? You're still walking out on him like a fucking jackass." For a moment Allistor looks like Gilbert just slapped him across the face. "Yeah he's your brother but that kid," Gilbert points back to the crowd. "Is your mate."

It's as if the whole world around them disappears. Neither can see nor hear anyone else as they lock eyes again waiting for the other to blink. For the first time in a long time it's Allistor. "I told him I hated him that he was being a whinny little twit and…" Tears start to form at the edges of his eyes threatening to fall. "And I was just really being a lazy asshole. So I took my whiskey and went out into the woods to get drunk where he wouldn't bother me. I got drunk off my ass and pretty damn lost but I found the shit he wanted anyway…" The memories return in a vicious onslaught and once again he's back in his smoldering village. The smell of burnt blood invading his nose brings the bile up into his throat. "Why didn't I bring him along or even tell him I loved him?"

A sigh escapes from Gilbert's lips as the wolf shakes his head. "We all have regret but to act like you're the only one is selfish and you know it." A long pained howl jerks his attention away from Allistor. "Alfred…"

"He's looking for us I suppose." Allistor says wiping his eyes.

"He's in labor," Gilbert answers turning back. "Would you leave him now?" When Allistor looks down Gilbert shakes his head. "And I've been told I'm pathetic." Without another word to him Gilbert races back into the crowd following the small whimpers and worried looks of those around him. "Abel?"

"Over here." The Neko says standing behind a counter of one of the few closed stores. "This lady is letting us use her place."

Behind him an elderly wolf chuckles from her spot on the opposite counter. "First pup always hardest on body. Stay, use and close curtains." There's a twinkle in her yellow eyes. "No one bother when Grandmother here." She says as a cane appears in her lap.

While a strange woman Gilbert's attention quickly returns to his mate as he cries out in pain again. "Thank you." He manages ducking under the wooden counter to see his mate kneeling in the cold dirt. He wraps his jacket around the Omega as fear sinking in. "You'll be okay, just breathe."

"Where's Allistor?" Alfred asks weakly, griping his hand tightly as Abel closes the thick curtains around them. As another contraction shakes his body Alfred slams his eyes shut holding his stomach with his free hand. "I'm not ready for this."

As a strong hand lies on top of his he's answered by a gentle tone he's missed. "You're ready, you're just afraid of the pain." Allistor starts quickly undoing Alfred's belt. "But remember what I said about pain?"

Nodding Alfred feels Abel sit behind him. "The important things are worth it."

"Yeah so get ready." Allistor catches the small smirk on Gilbert's face as he opens his mate's legs wider. "Cause he ain't exactly waiting."

"Great." Alfred manages as he starts to push. "Allistor…"

"Naw you're doing good, keep it up."

From behind him the Omega feels the light purring of the Neko. "Come on Kid." He says kissing Alfred's damp head. "You got this."

"Yeah…" Alfred says nearly breaking Gilbert's hand not that the other flinches. "S-Sorry."

"You're doing awesome." Gilbert answers inching close to him until Alfred's grip loosens as a loud cry echoes out.

The exhausted mother tries to sit up, his hands reaching out for the bloody newborn in his mate's arms. "Is he okay?"

With a warm chuckle the Fox wraps a cloth around the tiny baby. "He's got all his fingers and toes." Allistor says with a warm smile while he gingerly hands over the newborn to the new mother. "He's all wolf too, no doubt about that."

Blue eyes stare up at Alfred in wonder. "He's beautiful."

"Just like his Mum."

Before anyone can stop him Gilbert lets out a happy howl hearing it returned to them in a sea of echoes. "My awesome son." He says kissing Alfred. "Our awesome mate…may I name him?"

"If you promise not to do that again, I nearly dropped him."

From outside the curtains Ludwig shakes his head hearing his brother answer. "Fine I promise and…Leon Jones." A warm smile grows on his face before he steps away.

His business here is finished anyway so he should return home to tell their father the good news. His brother might be a colorless but that doesn't mean their father won't be proud to learn he's a grandfather. "Good luck Alfred. You're going to need it with those three."


	23. Leader of the Black Wolves

By the time Ludwig returns to his large village snow is starting to gently fall on the open plains leaving everything coated in a thin layer of white. The lively streets are still filled with children and dogs barking happily as snow balls are thrown around. It's something he's missed the most in his travels and while he wants nothing more than to return to see his dogs, his father will want to know everything first. So he makes a beeline for the great hall that's sitting proudly in the middle of the vast clan around it.

Within his father is sitting entertaining a new guest with a pint of his favorite beer listening to the soft sounds of Omegas singing in the next room. "So," Cerdic says wiping the froth from his lips as the fire lights the room with a warm glow. "I hear you're missing the next in line."

"Next in line?" His guest asks as his blue eyes narrow already prepared to defend himself yet again. "I have two sons the line as you say is secure." He hates that again he's come to see an old friend only to be questioned about his actions in the past few years. They can't be as foolish as they act? They would have done the same things in his shoes and he knows it.

"Come now I've heard you've sent both boys away. Unclean, was that the words you used for your sons?" His own blue eyes watch from behind his long thick hair. "So,"

"So my clan is none of your concern."

"Aaren," Cerdic says with a sigh already feeling a headache coming. "All wolf clans are my concern especially now that Alfred is dead."

With a sip of his beer Aaren looks away trying come off as indifferent to his late son. "He wasn't needed anyway. He was just an Omega half breed." The doors open behind him as he continues his thought. "Omegas are meant for breeding and connecting clans. Nothing more, nothing less and even for my son he would have made that difficult."

Cerdic bites his tongue as he stands to greet his youngest son. "Ludwig." With a smile he hugs him before turning back to Aaren. "You don't mind that my son joins us do you? He's just returned from the Northern Mountains and I'd like to hear what he's learned before he goes home to his dogs."

Nodding Aaren passes the younger man a beer just thankful that they can change the subject. "Of course. Hmm it's been a few years since I've last saw you boy." Aaren scratches his chin feeling his winter beard coming through. "Still attached to your mother's hip if I remember correctly."

Ludwig nods with a soft smile. "I think I remember."

After watching for a few moments Cerdic breaks the small talk. "What did you learn in the mountains?"

"That they didn't have anything we couldn't find here but you'll want another beer Father."

"Oh and why is that?"

Ludwig takes a sip of his own. "Not only has Gilbert found a mate but the Omega had their son while I was there." As he expected the older man is shocked. "His name is Leon Jones. I wasn't able to see him but from how happy Gilbert was I'm sure the pup was healthy."

A warm small smile appears of Cerdic's face as he nods in approval. "He maybe an idiot but I'm happy to know someone's able to put up with his ways."

"Why Jones?"

Ludwig turns back to Aaren surprised to see a look of confusion written on his face. "It might be his mate's name."

"Did you learn the Omega's first name?"

Cedric's smile turns into a smirk already knowing his son's answer. "It was Alfred."

"No, was he a half breed?"

"Aaren we both know the answer to that." Cedric motions for another round of beer. "It appears that I was right and your clan is my business now." As he starts to drink he watches as Aaren slides his drink away. "Didn't you want him to breed?" When the other leader doesn't say one word he ushers his son away. "Ludwig I think your dogs have suffered enough so go home."

Once the doors are closed Aaren sighs. "Why must he find a way to ruin everything?" Rubbing his forehead the Alpha starts to growl. "I give him a good home and a powerful mate and this is how he repays me?" His blue eyes sharpen as he slams his fist on the table. "Worthless bastard!"

"Enough!" Cedric rises to his feet glaring wickedly down at the other Alpha. "My son may be a colorless but I still see him as my son and that child as my grandson. He is the next in line for my clan and yours whether it was part of your plans or not." It comes with a low angry growl as Aaren stands. He shouldn't have to be the one to defend the Omega especially when it's Alfred's own father. "Your cruelty shows no bounds."

"And your ignorance is blinding. We were to be connected to the Cheetahs. He wouldn't have had children but at least we would have been safe from them and their pets to the south. His life would have been easy and carefree. So what if he wouldn't have this damn freedom he's always cried out for." He takes his beer in his hands as his rage builds. "What's the life of one when it would have saved the lives of all our kind?" With all his might he throws the glass into the fireplace watching it smash and sizzle in the roaring fire. "Why am I the selfish one here? I married a fox didn't I? I gave her children yet again I'm being thrown to the lions like I'm a fool."

A sigh is all the answer Cedric gives before picking up his pint and walking out. Once he would call Aaron a friend but now the Wolf is nothing more than a bitter stranger. The wolf has every right after all to send his sons into the snake pit so he can call himself a hero but it doesn't mean he'll have any part in it. No he'll do what his people have always done in times like this when the enemy is clawing at their doors. "Ludwig," He says entering his son's home to find him curled next to his beloved pets on his rug. "Tell me you were able to speak with the Avians…"


	24. Through the snow storm

The winds are howling as the snow and ice are whipped around threatening to rip the thin cloth covering the mouth of a cave to shreds. From within Alfred is watching concerned as he holds tightly to the bundle in his arms. "Will it hold?"

"We'll make it hold but stay back just in case." Gilbert answers, hearing his son start to cry. "Sit by the fire."

The mother knows his son is hungry not cold but before he can argue the cloth breaks free sending snow and icy wind swirl around the tiny cave. Alfred turns his back to the harsh wind trying to guard the baby now screaming in his arms. "Fuck." He says gritting his teeth as a warm body presses against him careful of the child in the middle. "Abel?"

The Neko wraps his arms around the Omega as the other two hurry to tie the cloth down again. "Is the kid okay?" He asks once the cloth is secured and the fire is roaring again. "He's screaming his fucking lungs out." As he says it Alfred hands him the child. "W-Wait a second."

"Relax." Alfred answers, pulling off his shirt, it's cold but if he works quickly it'll be worth it for all three of them. "He's hungry and it's easier like this." He picks up his jacket all the while watching the blonde Neko from the corner of his eyes seeing panic all over Abel's face. "He won't bite you, not yet anyway."

It's the first time he's held the newest member of their family in fact he's actually surprised that the other two haven't stepped in already and taken Leon away. "Alfred."

"Support his head." Alfred says not taking the child back but moving the Alpha's arms slightly. "See? Easy." It comes with a happy smile as Leon's screaming turns to light sniffles as he stares up at the new man confused.

Looking down into the baby's bright blue eyes is enough to break the Neko's heart. "Feed him already." As much as he wants to thrust the infant into Alfred's arms and make a quick retreat, the Omega has other plans. Instead of taking Leon, Alfred sits them by the fire before taking the child in one arm as he reaches out for Abel's hand with the other. "What are you doing?"

"Hmm?" Alfred answers warmly as he kisses Abel's hand surprised by how warm Abel's skin is.

Unamused Abel lets out a sigh. "Feed our kid."

"I am." Alfred motions towards the four month old nursing quietly. "Besides you really haven't gotten a good chance to meet him. So this is Leon."

It brings a smile to the Alpha as he lets out a chuckle. "I know I was there." Gingerly he reaches out letting the blonde haired boy take his finger into his hand. Again his heart breaks a little knowing that while he'll always love and protect him, Leon's not his son nor will he ever be. It's the reason he's kept his distance from the child but he can't stop himself from caring or letting out a purr as Leon falls asleep.

He shouldn't but he bites his lip turning to the Albino watching from the cave entrance. "Can I hold him?"

As Gilbert nods Alfred answers. "Yeah in fact…you don't mind holding him while I sneak a nap do you?"

"A nap?" He looks down at Leon for a moment. "Yeah go grab a nap he's in safe hands."

Alfred kisses his temple. "I know he is." He says grabbing his shirt and walking towards his bed. "If he gets upset just wake me up and I'll feed or change him."

"Okay." As the fire cracks he stares down at the blond wolf sleeping soundly in his arms. His smile grows as he holds Leon closer to his chest. Soon Allistor is sitting to his right while Gilbert is to his left. "So are you going to take him now?"

Lighting a cigarette the Fox shakes his head as Gilbert pulls out his knife and a block of wood from his pocket. "He asked you to watch him so you're watching him."

"He's yours."

"So?" Gil answers, working to turn the block into a wooden warrior. "Not like Alfred's not your mate too so I'll share my boy."

They sit in silence listening to the light snoring coming from the back of the cave for what feels like a hour before Abel speaks again. "Why does it come so easy to you?"

"Fatherhood?" Gilbert asks not looking up from his wood work.

"Bonding…him loving you." The snoring grows louder as the wind whips up outside. He wants answers even if they might not be what he wants to hear. "He was attached to your hip before he even went into heat." When Allistor shrugs it only upsets the Neko further. "Really?"

"Abel what do yah want me to say? If he didn't want you he would have only mated with me and Gil."

"Unless he was being nice or…greedy."

"Then let him be greedy cause from where I'm standing he's trying. Love ain't something that can happen overnight and it isn't the same for everyone." Abel shakes his head so Allistor continues. "Yah don't seen him swooning over Gil or me do yah?"

"No but…" He stops as Leon starts to stir.

Gil lays his knife down to rub his son's arm. "Whoever your last mate was he's not them. He never will be and really Abel I'm surprised you still have that image in your head."

"That image? She was gorgeous, smart and I was her world. I gave up everything for her." A sudden silence grows as Abel remembers his grey eyed beauty. "She had a small little smile that she'd only give to me and that was only after I did something stupid. Oh but how I'd work so damn hard to see it or when in the moonlight her eyes would become so wild and lust filled that I could barely keep up."

"So how do you see Alfred then?"

Her memory fades away being replaced with the young man. "He's a smartass, he's loud and native but the kid has a big heart." Leon beings to coo, reaching for his father's hand. "He blushes so easily it's incredible and to see him turn away with that weak smile is what gets my heart racing. Then to be the one that could ease his back pain…being needed."

"You think he doesn't still need you?" Allistor slowly takes the baby from him as strong arms wrap around the Neko's chest.

Alfred buries his head into Abel's shoulder. After hearing every word he doesn't know what to say. "I…"

"I'm sorry." Abel starts. "I probably woke you up."

"Actually," Alfred says resting his head on his mate's broad shoulders. "My back is killing me could you…well um help me with that?"

"How bad is it?"

"Nothing you couldn't handle." Abel can't say no to the Omega's puppy dog eyes so he lets the Omega lead him back to his bedroom. "Um." Alfred looks back at the other two.

"Go on Leon's in good hands." Allistor says with a wave of his hand. Once the two disappear behind a cloth he kisses the tiny wolf's head. "I wonder who his mate was."

"Think he's even telling the truth about that?"

"You can't bullshit that kind of answer. Someone broke his heart and it's written all over his face and when he's ready he'll tell us or at least Alfred."

"True, now." Gilbert rests the half-finished toy on the ground beside him. "Let me see my awesome little boy."


	25. Spring thaw

As the days pass Alfred prepares his nest again though this time instead of all three Alphas this time he'll only share it with two. It's not that Gilbert doesn't want to but with their son still so young the father wants to be the one to look after him. It's what they all agreed on but deep down the Omega knows it's to give the two others a chance at fatherhood. The last thing he'd want is for his mates to start to bicker or envy the others. "Hmm." Alfred hums as Leon looks around at the small sea of fur. "Having fun in there little hero?"

When he's answered by a giggle the Omega leans down and kisses his cheek. "You'll get to spend a whole week with Daddy and I know he'll have all your little toys made by day two."

From behind him, Allistor chuckles warmly. "Expect him ta answer?"

"Not really but I know he loves it." Alfred says sitting back on his knees. "Besides I want to make sure he...not understands but knows that I'm still here and I didn't just leave. I mean he'll see you and Abel still but I know he'll cry out for me."

"Well you are his Mum but he's so young he won't remember anything and really," Allistor says lighting his cigarette. "He'll mostly sleep since he can't eat until after your heat."

"You rhymed."

Rolling his eyes Allistor sits beside his mate. "You still understand what I'm saying."

"I do." Alfred answers as Leon crawls slowly out of his nest and towards his lap. Once Leon reaches his destination Alfred looks over at his mate. "Can I ask you a question?"

Allistor scratches his chin feeling a bit of fuzz on the bottom of his chin. "We both know you'd ask no matter what I say."

"Where are we going after here?" The snow has already started to melt telling them that spring is close at hand. "South?"

Taking a long slow inhale of his tobacco Allistor answers, "We'll probably go back to Teal. I know you'll want to see Lovino and I have to have a word with Antonio then...we'll see."

"Is the south dangerous?"

He wants to shake his head but the Alpha knows better. "It can be."

"Allistor." Alfred says in a warning tone.

"I'd never put you or Leon in any unnecessary danger." Again he scratches his chin as Alfred watches him. "One year. Give me one year and if I don't find him I'll..."

"I'd do the same things in your shoes. Hell if I knew what Mattie was going through when I was still in Crimson I would have fought tooth and nail to bring him back." He rests his head on Allistor's shoulder. "I just don't want you to get consumed by this...if that makes sense."

With a smile Allistor kisses Alfred's head. "It does." They sit in silence for a few moments before Allistor looks down at his mate's chest. "You still want those tattoos?"

"Yeah I do. When can we do it?"

"Right after your heat. I'll collect the minerals and before we leave for Teal I'll start them." Leon crawls over to his lap trying to pull at the Fox's long hair. "Oi little one what are yah doing?"

"He's telling you that you might need a haircut."

"Yeah I'll get one of them once we get to Teal too..."

Soon his week comes and goes as the first flowers of spring start to break through the rocky earth. Outside Alfred can hear the birds starting to sing as he lies between his mates. He's growing to love the feeling of his mates next to him, feeling their heartbeats against him and all he needs is his third mate to make the moment complete.

He's tempted to fall back to sleep when a new scent enters their cave sending a chill down his spine. "Abel...Allistor..." he whispers sitting up in a full panic scrambling for his knife. "Wake up...fuck wake up now."

Abel's head bolts up hearing Gilbert grunt and Leon scream. "What!?"

Likewise Allistor reaches for his weapon instantly hating himself for not having it close by. "Alfred stay," he starts as the cloths they've hung up are ripped down. They've left themselves open for attack and the faces smirking down at them is enough to make the Fox see red. "Bastards."

Alfred doesn't care who they are as he scrambles to his feet prepared to kill to get to his son. "Get the fuck out of here." He growls as he starts to lunge at the Alpha as the other two jump to their feet. "I said now..." Like his mates he stops cold seeing a gun appear in one of the Alphas' hands.

The one holding the weapon smirks, his red eyes shining with delight. "And I say watch your mouth unless you want me to shoot the brat."

Alfred glares wickedly throwing his knife to the floor of the cave. "Don't touch him."

"Don't fucking tell me what to do cause from where I'm standing Pork chop I get to make the demands." He chuckles as his brown hair falls into his face. "So why don't you get some pants on and follow us?" When none of the men move he fires a warning shot into the earth. "That wasn't a god damn choice unless you'd rather me drag your fucking asses away naked cause I will."

Quickly they do what they're told all the while never taking their eyes off of the man nor his friends holding the rest of their family. "Who are you?" Alfred asks feeling that the man smirking at him is another half breed.

"Names Jason and no Pork chop I don't care what your name is." He motions with his gun towards the mouth of the cave. "So let's go cause we have a long ass walk before we reach your new home."

Alfred remains firm. "I want my son first."

"Fine." Jason says nudging the Alpha holding the child. "Shut him up while you're at it cause his constant screaming is giving me a headache."

With Leon in his arms the Omega reluctantly walks out of the cave followed by his mates. Soon he notices other colorless groups being lead towards a path down the mountains towards the southern border. He doesn't need to ask but still he reaches out with his spare hand and takes Allistor's hand, squeezing it tightly to only keep the Alpha from lashing out at their captures. "They're Jackals aren't they..."

"Every last one of them."


	26. The winding trail

In front of them are countless rows of wolves, foxes and a handful of other breeds. Behind them Jason walks with another Jackal, his hand always on his side arm as he watches the colorless in front of him. He like the pure breed Jackals are prepared if any decide to escape or wander off from the winding path. A few try only to feel a bullet rip through their bodies before they're thrown off of the side of one of the various cliffs. After a few meet their deaths the rest stick tightly to the paths afraid of what the jackals might do.

At night they are herded together like cattle into small groups with a few being lucky enough to have a fire to keep them warm in the early spring nights. By the second week of walking Alfred can feel the nausea again and while he tries his hardest to keep down what little they give him it is soon up in the bushes or rocks near the trail. One of his mates stays close by to pull him back if one of the Jackals look their way. At first he tries to hide it but as they reach a woody path the bile shoots up in his throat quickly. "Fuck." He manages racing to a nearby tree before any of his mates can stop him.

"The fuck are you doing Pork Chop?" Jason growls out as he pushes away the Omega's mate so he can grab Alfred's shoulder. "I said stay on..." He stops seeing the Omega start to dry heave as he falls to his knees. "Really?"

Alfred spits hoping he's done for the moment. "Yeah and I'm still on the path so leave me alone."

"I swear if you get any on my shoes I'll fucking kill you." Jason mumbles once Alfred stands up again. "Now back in line."

His eyes are bloodshot but he doesn't say a word as he wipes his mouth with his sleeve. It's only when the Alpha takes his arm that he glares back. "What?"

With gun in hand Jason can't help but take advantage of his power over the group. "You know if you're sick I can put you out of your misery now. I mean no need to get all the way to the camp just to have you die a day or two later. What would be the point?" He looks back at the three mates with a smirk. "I'm sure they wouldn't want to see you waste away."

Alfred pulls his hand away wanting nothing more than to hit the Alpha in the face. "I'm not sick."

"Could have fooled me, Pork Chop." Jason says egging him on more. "And it would be a quick painless death so you won't have to,"

"I'm pregnant." Alfred says simply before walking away to join his mates. He takes back his son as the three circle him.

Back by the tree Jason watches as his friend joins him. "Perhaps we should let them go..." The Jackal says watching the taller man telling by the look on Jason's face that the younger man is torn. "We could say they over powered us."

Jason shakes his head as he starts to walk again. "It wouldn't work like that Toris and you know it." Normally the half breed doesn't bother to learn the names of people knowing that like everyone else in his life will leave in time. But with Toris and his mate waiting for him back at the camp he's made an exception. "He'll have to stay or it'll be our heads on the chopping block."

With a sigh Toris nods. "I'd say we could run off too but I know what they'd do to your mate..."

"Exactly so what's the life of a few when it could save mine and my babe? Not to mention his kid. So I have my whole fucking family to think about here."

Again Toris lets out a sigh. "Are you sure you're not letting history repeat itself?"

"I'm not my father." Jason growls out seeing Allistor turn his head back. "Eyes up front Ginger."

Once Allistor looks back Toris shakes his head. "Same jade eyes."

"What?"

Toris picks up his pace hoping to give a few clues that the tan skinned half breed has missed in the past few weeks. "Only one clan I know has eyes that green and tattoos like that...I've seen it one other time and in fact I think you have too."

"You're full of shit." Jason says walking past the brown haired man. "You always have been." He snaps as the sun starts to set. Above a sea of stars litter the sky as a handful of fires start to blanket the ground. He spots the four men huddled together next to a tiny fire. "Hey Pork chop." He says seeing Alfred's shoulders flinch. It doesn't faze him as he pulls out a small bag. He pulls out a random piece of dried meat and pops it into his mouth before tossing it to the Omega. "Go nuts."

Slowly he picks it up feeling that it's a trap before sniffling it. "What is it?"

"Smells like rabbit." Alfred answers, handing it to the Fox. "What do you think?"

"If we die then we die together." The fox answers, taking a bite. "Yeah it's rabbit."

As the bag is passed around Alfred glances over at the Jackal. Even in the dim light Alfred can tell the Alpha is avoiding eye contact with him. "Here kid finish off the bag."

"Hmm?" Alfred turns back as Abel crams the bag back into his hands. "Oh no I'm not hungry..."

"I know just eat it anyway." Abel looks over but unlike his canine companions his eyes pick up everything in the low light. He watches the other Jackals as they mock the other groups yet their two guards keep their distance even from the other Jackals. "We might have a way out if we buy our time..." He whispers until seeing the shorter Jackal shoved to the ground. "Fuck..."

"What?"

"Keep your head low kid and don't look back." Abel says pulling Alfred's attention away incase the Jackals turn their attention to them. "They're like Coyotes if you're not high ranking you're treated like shit."

"All clans can be the same way."

"True but I don't think most clans will kill lower ranking members if they don't follow orders."

Allistor's eyes shift around. "Ours are low ranking?"

"Yeah."

"Think we can use that to our advantage?"

This time Gilbert answers. "I don't think we have to answer that but for the time being we have to...buy our time."

Alfred wraps his arms around his stomach as he lets out a sigh. "How long are you thinking?"

None want to answer him as they watch the fire. "At least a few months..." Abel finally answers as the fire starts to die out. "But no more than a few years..."

Alfred shakes his head. "We'll see about that."


	27. The Fox and his Jackal

While he's dazzled by the work above him his Alphas are concerned about what lies below their feet. "Damn it." Abel starts cupping his hand over his sensitive nose trying not to let the rancid smells over power him.

"Better get used to it." Jason says walking past them towards one of the few free standing buildings. "If you know what's good for you anyway." His eyes turn to Alfred but before the Omega can say anything he's gone. His job is done so all that's left is to claim his reward. "Yo I'm back." He says once he throws open the door, his normal smug plastered on his face.

Barely restring his presence let alone looking up he's answered by a large Alpha sitting behind a desk. "Sidearm." He commands as he points to a basket beside him.

"Wait I don't get to keep it?" Jason answers, eyeing the men around him. He's outnumbered so while he would love nothing more than a shootout they'd have him taken down in seconds. So reluctantly he walks over and places weapon in the Alpha's basket before he sits in a nearby chair tempted to rest his boots on the man's desk. "Alright so how does this shit work now? Do I get paid or is it like go get your shit and get the fuck out?"

"You go right back to work."

Jason blinks. "Yo I didn't hear you right." He manages a weak chuckle. "You mean get to work to leave right?"

Only now does the yellowed eyed Alpha looks up. "Get back to work half breed."

Instantly the younger man is on his feet. "We had a fucking deal dipshit!" He hisses slamming his fist down on the other's desk. "I kept up on my side now you have to set my ass free."

Slowly the Alpha stands now towering over the teen. "I don't have to do anything you little bastard. We let you mate didn't we?" A devilish smile grows on his face that sends a rare chill down Jason's spine. "So why don't you go see that he's still here before you go off for roll call? Don't want you to be late after all."

"The fuck did you do to him!?" Jason screams as he's thrown out of the building landing hard into the dirt. "You motherfuckers!" He doesn't care who hears him as he starts to shake. "I'll kill you, I'll rip out your throat and cram it up your ass." When no one walks out he turns away. "Pussy." He whispers making a bee line to a small apartment on the west side of the quarry.

Every inch of him wants to race blindly but he knows that's exactly what they want him to do. Why he believed him, he's not sure. His mate told him countless times before he left not to get involved. But he didn't listen; he couldn't let himself face the fact that his people, his father's people hate him.

So now he'll stand outside of his apartment door wondering if he should knock or go in. "Damn it..." He mutters looking back as all the men he helped round up wait to be counted. Even from his distance he can make out the blonde Omega and his band of lovers. Once the group is pushed to the side he knocks softly on the door. "Hey...it's me." He says after a moment wondering if anyone will answer.

From within he hears an answer. "The door's open."

Taking a deep breath he opens the door to see his mate sitting beside a small fire that's lighting the room. The smaller blonde continues to knit rocking back and forth in his rocking chair. Neither wants to say the words that were left in the air months before but finally the Fox clears his throat. "So?"

"So," Jason answers rubbing the back of his neck as he closes the door with his foot. "I'm sorry for all the shit I said before I left. I didn't mean most of it."

With a chuckle the Omega continues his work. "Most?"

"Yeah." He kneels beside his mate watching the Omega's nimble fingers work. "I do love you. That was true and I really meant it." As soon as the Fox stops knitting he takes it as a sign of forgiveness so he wraps his arms around the smaller man's waist, resting his head in the Omega's lap. "I missed you Art."

Arthur runs a hand through Jason's brown hair. His mate is a hot headed jackal that could kill at the drop of a hat yet, alone with his walls down he's nothing but a lost child looking for someone to love and to be loved. "I missed you too Love." He says in a motherly tone that Jason adores. "We both did."

"Yeah..." Jason starts curling up tighter to his Omega breathing in his light scent. "I fucked up...big time this time."

Arthur doesn't want to sigh knowing how it will sound to his Alpha. "We can fix it..." He knew the moment Jason came to him that the lead Jackals were just using him. "I know you don't like to play the hero but everyone has that moment."

"That's not it." Jason closes his eyes already picturing Arthur's face. "I captured someone...a few actually."

"I figured."

"No," Jason whispers. "I caught a fox. A member of the Silver Snow."

Like he expected Arthur's body tenses. "W-What? How do you know?" When Jason doesn't look up Arthur takes his shoulders and pulls him away. "Jason."

"I saw his red tattoos. He's covered in them and...fuck he has your eyes."

He's ready for the Omega to start screaming at him, to throw him out but instead tears start to fall as Arthur tries to stand. "Take me to him."

"But Art." Jason starts as his mate falls back into the chair, his legs too weak to hold him up.

"Damn it Jason, take me to him."

With a grunt Jason picks him up. "Fine but only this one time and only for you, so don't tell anyone."

Wrapping his arms around Jason's strong neck Arthur nods. "I won't dream of it."

 **A/N: I'm not sure what this ship is called or if it really exists but I'm going for it.**


	28. Reunited

He never dreamed this day would come as he darts his eyes around the open rock. He's weaker than most Omegas and with his Alpha hated by most of the other Jackals they always run the risk of being attacked. The memories flood back, his arms tightening around Jason's neck.

Arthur was nearly asleep from exhaustion from being screamed at by his brother earlier in the evening. The Omega wasn't trying to upset the older Alpha but it seemed like everything Arthur did upset him. It was clear that Allistor didn't approve of Arthur's first mate and in the waning hours of that fateful day he would understand why.

While he was forced to watch his village burn, trapped and groped by the Jackals his mate fled into the woods with his tail between his legs.

"Stop..." Arthur mutters softly, looking down just as they reach where the new slaves are standing. "I can't do it."

"But Babe." Jason answers concerned for his trembling mate. "If it's really a clan member than I mean fuck you don't have to see them but hey you've wanted this shit."

"I know." Arthur answers amazed by how use to the constant swearing he's become in the past years. 'It's just,"

With a low growl Jason's eyes narrow. "Look it it's that piece of fucking shit of an ex mate of yours hell I'll kill him for you but I doubt it." His eyes lock with Alfred's and a smirk grows on his face. "Unless his ass was a ginger."

"Ginger?" Instantly Arthur's head snaps up. "Tristan...no."

"Yeah..." Allistor answers seeing the tears start to flow down his brother's cheeks. He wants to reach out and take the younger man from Jason's arms but he's hesitant. "I..." Nothing comes out of his mouth as he takes a step forward.

"Where were you?" Arthur says practically screaming in pent up anger. "You could have helped! Saved me but no your fucking ass was drunk in the woods weren't you?" Allistor doesn't answer as many watch. "Weren't you!?"

He shoves his hands in his pockets. "Yeah I was," Allistor answers in a calm voice feeling Alfred take the crook of his arm. "It was pretty good shit if I remember right." As Arthur opens his mouth Allistor pulls out a dried bunch of dark green leaves. "Sorry it took me so long to get you this and I'm sure yah don't exactly need it anymore."

It's almost surreal for the Omega as he reaches out to take the herb. "You kept it?"

"For five years. I found it that night but well." Instantly Arthur's arms are around his neck and while he nearly falls over Allistor's able to take Arthur out of Jason's arms. "It's alright, all that counts is I found yah and you're safe."

"I am." Arthur starts catching the eye of the blue eyed omega who smiles warmly before Jason takes him back again. "I'm sure you've met my mate already."

"Yeah we've met but," Alfred starts quietly unsure if he should say it or not.

As if reading his mind Arthur lets out a sigh. "It's a long story and it's a bit hard when you're the only healer in the whole bloody place."

Alfred nods and while he can't sense the sets of eyes on them Gilbert clears his throat. "While I know you two would like to catch up it's not really the best place."

"Yeah...is there someplace we can go?" Abel looks up at a few guards seemingly laughing at them.

Arthur exchanges looks with his mate before answering. "We can go back to our flat until yours is assigned to you." In his ear he can hear Jason muttering though he ignores it. "It should only take a few hours at most."

Allistor doesn't have to be told twice so he takes his mate's arm and follows his brother back across the quarry. "Arthur...am I an Uncle?"

Chuckling Jason looks back not able to stop himself. "Yeah I've pumped him full of my seed." It earns him an eye roll from his mate as well as a dirty death glare from the man behind him.

"We have one son well...I do anyway." He can feel Jason tense slightly. "He's four years old...almost five actually." Arthur looks back once they start to climb the steps to the fifth floor. "I um decided to let him have the name his father picked out though I just call him Lei..."

"Not Leon?" Allistor turns back to the Albino who gives him a confused look. "Though Lei is still a fine name." It's a safe topic for anyone listening in though once the doors are closed Allistor's eyes hardens. "What the hell are we up against?"

Sitting his Omega back into his rocking chair Jason answers. "About a hundred of dicks with a load of guns."

Leaning on the back wall Abel crosses his arms. "Shouldn't be too hard to over power them."

"You don't know Jackals then cat."

"True," Abel starts rubbing his back against the wall hoping to scratch an inch. "But we're willing to learn and make friends."

"Well good luck on that shit." He can't help but be pessimistic after spending most of his life in the camp. "Breeds don't exactly place nice with each other unless they really fucking have to and even then it's only to get a job done. It's work or be killed there's nothing else to live for here."

For the first time in more than an hour Alfred speaks up. "Have you even tried?"

"What?"

Alfred shrugs. "I've been here for what like four hours and it doesn't seem like the fiery depths of hell or anything."

"Exactly Pork Chop you've been here for four hours. You'll learn that they don't care about you, your kids or if you're mated." His eyes narrow not caring that the three other Alphas around him have the upper hand now. "Kindness is weakness and they eat the weak."

It's fruitless to argue with the Alpha though Alfred shakes his head. "Whatever Dude." His head is pounding and his stomach is doing flips but he knows all too well that his day isn't even close to being over.

 **A/N: Sorry that this story has slowed down quite a bit. I've had a busy work schedule plus with Christmas a few days away I've found little time to sit down and just type everything out. Once January rolls around it'll pick up again to a chapter every night to every other night again.**

 **On a side note instead of making Arthur's son an Oc or Peter, the little boy is Hong Kong. I planned that out early on but didn't realize his English name was Leon so I'm going with one of his other names.**

 **Anyway this is a very long A/N so I'll just end it with Happy Holidays and see ya'll after Christmas**


	29. Cracks

A single room with three beds, a dresser, fire place and one chair with a small bathroom off to the side. Not much but from what Arthur had told them they were luckier than most around them. Each mating family was given one apartment and two meals and in return one partner would work in their mines though in their case three would have to work as who that would be is up to them though Alfred already knows what his mates are thinking.

He understands why but he has his doubts if it's safe for one of them. "Okay so I don't think Gil should go." Alfred says looking up from his dinner as the others eat around him in the large open aired dinning room.

"You ain't going." Allistor answers without a hesitation.

Truly Alfred wouldn't expect anything less from him so he continues. "Look his leg is shit. We all know this." His gaze turns to the Albino trying to get one person on his side. "You heard Jason they'd beat you if you couldn't keep up or worse and well...Leon needs his Dad."

Stabbing his thin steak Gilbert answers. "You don't give me enough credit." He tosses the steak into Alfred's plate before sticking his fork into his potatoes thankful they're mashed. "He needs his Mother more than he needs me."

"That's bullshit and," Alfred watches as Abel slides his green beans onto his plate. "And none of this." He says lifting his plate so Allistor can't throw anything more onto his plate.

Again Allistor doesn't bat an eye, standing up as he takes the plate from his lover's hands. "You are eatin' for three."

What he hoped would be about his mate has turned into a conversation about him yet again. "Leon will be able to eat soft things soon." He says hoping to back track to the real issue.

"Then you're eating for two so quit it kid." Abel stands taking the plate from Allistor and sliding a roll onto it. "We've gone without eating plenty of times." He sits it down in front of the Omega. "And we're older than you so," He stops feeling like he's heard this conversation somewhere before. "So let us look after you okay?"

They might mean well but it strikes a chord with him. "I'm not a child. Hell I thought I was an equal." As he stands Abel takes his wrist. "Abel, let go."

"No, now stop making a scene and sit your ass down." Again the words coming out of his mouth don't seem to be his. Even the anger in his voice seems foreign to him yet he continues when Alfred glares at him "I said now."

How he wants to hit the Neko across the jaw but with what seems like the entire quarry watching he slowly sits back down in his seat. He doesn't say another word to the three, nothing will come out or at least something that won't end with an argument.

So once their silent dinner is done he picks up Leon and walks back to their home. Even as the three follow he doesn't bother looking back. "Well you pissed him off."

"Well he pissed me off." Abel answers, running a hand through his hair. "I'll apologize but damn it, he's our Omega so what does he expect us to do?"

With a slamming door Gilbert answers. "Probably treat him like he's more than that." He lets out a sigh as he rubs his right leg. "And what's worse is he has a point."

"I know he does but would you rather he work?"

Gilbert walks past. "I didn't say that. I'm saying with three healers in this place we can hopefully keep me from losing it for good. Since two of you claim to be so awesome at it."

"I never said I was a healer."

Allistor lights a cigarette. "True but we both know you never said you weren't either." As he exhales the thin smoke he crams his hands in his pockets. "Now I have a fool proof way to get him less pissed."

"And what's that?"

He doesn't answer as he motions to follow him inside where both see the Omega lying in bed looking up at the ceiling with on hand resting on his stomach. Allistor walks over and taps his mate's foot. "Being angry won't solve anything." When Alfred shoots him a dirty death glare the Fox flicks his cigarette away before pouncing onto of him.

Alfred instantly struggles before the Fox pins his arms above his head. "One, don't ever give me that look again. Two, you're too old to be acting like this and three, yah know we love you." Once he says it he softly kisses the Omega's head. "Now can you talk to me?"

"I don't want to talk."

Without breaking eye contact Allistor shifts slightly if only to straddle his mate better. "Alfred," Soon he sees hot tears start to stream down the Omega's face so he lets go of his arms. It's clear he's gone too far but as he goes to jump off Alfred wraps him in a hug. "Naw don't cry." Alfred mutters into his chest and while it's faint he hears it clearly. "Oh yah won't lose us. Especially not the Wolf...that rat bastard's hard to kill, trust me I've tried a few times."

He holds Alfred for a few minutes as he rocks him slowly side to side. "But yah still ain't goin' ta work in that fucking hell hole not when you're carrying my little girl."

"You don't know that..." Alfred says hating all the emotions rising to the surface at once. He still wants to be furious with them but at the same time he wants them to hug him and never let go. So when Allistor kisses his temple he lets out a tried sigh.

"Want me to check?"

When Alfred nods Abel turns to the other. "How the fuck does he do that?" He whispers in disbelief. "He fucking had him in tears and now..."

"Talent." Gil answers, crossing his arms. "He knows what emotions to play with to get what he wants. His kind's pretty damn good at it. It's when it fails that you have to look out." He says in a hushed whisper so the other two can't hear. "Cause you remember what happens."

"Yeah." Abel looks over for a moment seeing Alfred without a shirt with Allistor's hand pressed to his slightly swollen stomach. "So?"

"So I'm two for two." Allistor answers, kissing his mate's bump gingerly. Secretly he's waited for this moment and knows exactly what her name will be. "Clara."

As the Omega sits up slightly Alfred shakes his head. "Naming her already?"

"Why not?" A whistle blows outside making him turn. "Well we can talk about it in the morning."

One more time he'll try to bring the conversation back. "Among...other things."

Patting his head Gilbert answers. "We'll see."


	30. More questions than answers

It doesn't take long for most of the camp to get wind of another healer and soon they're lined up outside their doors in the early morning hours hoping to get a chance to see Allistor. He sees a few before Arthur appears in his door being carried by his lover. "So," Allistor starts laying Arthur down on one of the beds. "Where does it hurt?"

Carefully the Omega rolls over to lie on his stomach. "My lower spine, I don't know what exactly it is but, I know it was probably a mix of a fall when I first arrived her mixed with the birth or Lei."

"Hmm." Allistor answers touching his brother's spine. "It's gonna take some time but I'll see what I can do." It's clear to the Fox that the damage done was caused by more than what his brother says. "Hell it might take a little help from one of the other bastards with me."

It gains a chuckle from the blonde Omega. "Oh are you talking about your mate?"

"No, the cat one." Allistor replies seeing out of the corner of his eye Alfred shake his head. "But until then I'll try to relieve some of the weakness and pain."

While Arthur nods he looks up at the sun rising higher in the sky. "Think you'll have time before the bell rings for you to leave?"

"Oh I'll take the beating." Allistor answers, seeing the look of concern on both Omegas' faces. "Give me five minutes."

The bell rings loudly outside as Jason says, "You have two minutes." He doesn't want to leave his mate but he's been late for the past few days so if he's not careful he could end up without a few of his fingers. "I'll pick you up after Babe." He lets Arthur kiss his cheek before he's out the door.

Likewise Gilbert and Abel walk out after kissing their mate goodbye and though he tries to hide it, Alfred can see the Wolf's limp has worsened. "Damn it." He mutters watching his white haired mate walk down towards a darkened stair case leading down to the mine below their feet. "Hey Allistor?"

"Give me a second Hen; I only have a few minutes ta do this." Allistor answers focused on the work before him. It takes him a moment before he even realizes what he's said to his mate. "I mean...I'm nearly done."

As a soft smile crosses Alfred's face, Arthur speaks up. "You can finish after you come back." Just to make sure his brother stops he rolls over and sits up. "So go."

With a slight snort the Alpha nods. "Fine have it your way." Though he walks out in a huff both Omegas know it's just an act.

Once Allistor is gone his brother clears his throat. "Well," He starts unsure what exactly to say to the younger Omega. "You're all three of their...Omega?" While he tries to hide his disapproval his tone gives it away.

Crossing his arms Alfred shrugs. "That's not a problem is it?"

"You have a harem." Arthur answers finally saying what he's wanted to say for two weeks. "Canines don't have harems especially Omegas." It's a raw and rather cruel statement but he's heard the whispers around the camp and knows what the others think of the odd group.

"Okay Dude I don't want to hear about how I run my life when your mate is that jackass." He shouldn't start a fight with his brother in law but something about the smaller man gets under his skin. "He kidnapped me and stuck a gun to my kid's face."

With a sigh Arthur shifts to the edge of the bed. "He was doing what he was told."

"Bullshit he was enjoying it."

With a wicked glare the older spits back defending his lover. "You can't help who you fall in love with. He has his issues but deep down he's a good man."

Nodding Alfred reaches for his fur lined jacket. "Well aren't you a hypocrite?" What Arthur has to say he doesn't hear as he opens the door. "Since you're stuck here why don't you watch Leon for a little bit?" He doesn't give Arthur any choice as he closes the door behind him. He grits his teeth as he walks to clear his head. "Oh Canines don't have harems. Well who the fuck said I'm collecting Alphas?" He's heard the talk too, the side comments and whispers but to hear it from someone that Allistor loves hurts more than any stranger.

Like clockwork he hears a chuckle. "Don't say it. Don't you fucking say it or I swear I'll get Allistor to shut you up for good."

"Touchy this time around aren't we? All these emotions are driving you crazy aren't they?" His father's voice says in an innocent tone. "Though he doesn't know you're a breeder."

As he walks along the stone wall Alfred glides his fingers gently over the cold surface. "Yeah well he doesn't need to know since it's none of his business." As he passes by a section of limestone he stops, his ears picking up a voice beyond.

"Not listening again?"

"Shh go away for a second." Alfred says pressing his ear to the wall. While its faint he can pick up one of the louder voices, something about the way the male voice is swearing reminds him of someone though he can't figure out who.

Just as he's about to call out to the voice, another one screams down at him from above. "Hey get the fuck away from that wall!"

Alfred spins around on his heels to see the owner of the voice. In a tower high above him sits one of the few guards watching over them. "I was just-"

"I don't give a fuck what you were doing I said get away from that wall." His yellow eyes narrow as the Alpha Jackal pulls out his rifle. "And I'm giving you ten seconds."

Quickly Alfred backs away from the wall but now determined to know if who he heard was really there. "Fine, sorry Dude." He says holding his hands up in mock surrender as he calmly walks back to his apartment knowing that the Jackal's eyes are following him the entire way. It's not until he has the door closed behind him that he lets out the breath he didn't know he was holding.

"Oh back so soon?"

"How did you get Leon up on the bed?"

Arthur gives a knowing smirk as he goes back to letting the small boy in his lap play with his bushy blonde tail. "Oh I have my ways. But it's clear you meet one of the guards."

"I did and," Alfred runs a hand through his hair. "Look you don't like me, I get it but."

Arthur looks up again. "I never said that." When Alfred crosses his arms he lets out a sigh. "So perhaps we didn't get off on the right foot but...you are in a way my brother."

"Yeah likewise so can you answer a few of my questions?" Carefully Alfred sits across from him and his son. "Like, who do they keep behind the limestone wall?"

As Leon pulls at his tail Arthur shrugs. "They have prisoners all over the place. For all I know they could be another clan of Jackals."

"Then if we be friend them..."

Handing Leon over to his mother Arthur says, "We told you they won't just trust you."

"God you're pessimistic."

"And you're native."

He can feel a headache coming on but for the moment he'll ignore it. "Dude can we not go around like this all day? I mean don't you have a kid to look after?"

"My son is at his lessons." He answers calmly. For the fox it's easy to sense that the young mother is tired so again he offers his tail to the child. "So for the moment the only one I can look after is this one." Alfred watching in amazement as his son grabs ahold of the man's tail before being lifted into the air and back into Arthur's arms. "Besides if Allistor comes back and I'm not here he'll worry how I left."

Lying back in the bed the taller keeps a watchful eye. "Magic?"

"A bit." He says with a soft hum hoping to lull the omega to sleep. Soon it works and the younger man is a sleep soundly. "Well your Mum is a unique one isn't he?" He's answered by Leon snuggling into his arms. It's something he's missed so he holds the child tightly to his chest. "But don't tell him I said that he'll no doubt take it the wrong way." Again Leon giggles until a loud howl makes him cry. "Shh no it's alright."

"No it's not." Alfred says bolting up out of his sound sleep. "Fuck." He says scrambling out of the bed and towards the stairs his mates had walked down only an hour before. "Please be okay, please be okay." He chants as he flies down the stairs taking two at a time. Once he reaches the lowest level his fears are confirmed. "Gil..."

With a pained look the Albino turns away. "Only for today..." He manages being carried up towards the sunlight. "Stay by Abel and Allistor." He yells back down to him. "And be careful!"

"I will." Alfred answers feeling Abel take his hand. "What happened?"

"We'll tell you later." Abel answers, pulling his mate away from the opening. "But he'll be okay." Truthfully he's not sure himself. The Wolf was pushed too hard and too far so whatever damage that was done might be permanent. He only hopes to stop it from happening again with his mate. "So like he said stick by me kid...cause it's going to be a long ass day."


	31. Gold and Silver

The corridors are coated in thick layers of mud with dirt piled up in heaps haphazardly around. Alfred can't help but wonder if the wooden beams holding up the ceilings are really everything keeping the camp above from collapsing. Carefully he follows his mates down a hallways with only a dozen or so lamps lighting the way. The sounds of metal hitting rock echo down to him until they're met with a large open room with dozens of Alphas at each wall with a few Omegas scattered around.

He meets the eyes of a silvered haired Omega just as he loses his footing. "Shit," He says as Abel instinctively reaches out for his arm.

"You okay?"

"Yeah fine," Alfred answers looking back to where the woman was only to find her gone. "What are we mining?"

Motioning with his head Abel picks up a pickaxe. "That's a question for the Fox."

Allistor hands the Omega an axe as their captors look on. "Mostly semi-precious."

"All this for some freaking jewelry?" Alfred shakes his head before swinging at the wall. "What the fuck is so important?"

Spitting into the dirt Allistor says, "Ain't just jewelry. Some of these have healing powers." As he says it he pulls out a small black shimmering stone. "Take this one. In the right hands it can unlock your energy flow while others could block it and kill yah in the process." He tosses it into a wicker basket. "So why don't we hit why you look?"

It seems easy enough and soon the three have filled their basket with an assortment of colored stones. "So," Alfred starts hearing the sound of a whip crack as an Alpha falls nearby.

As his eyes widen Allistor pulls him away. "Some spots don't have any."

In a hushed whisper Alfred peeks over his mate's shoulder. "Is that how...did someone beat him?"

"Naw..." Allistor starts pulling him away. "Now we have ta fill one more and we can leave." As Alfred takes his wrist he sends a death glare. "Drop it for now. This ain't the time or the place."

Like Allistor hopes, the Omega lets go of his wrist and goes back to picking through the rubble at their feet. "Fine." Again he looks over to see the silvered haired woman, while he can tell she's a canine breed there's something about her that sets her apart.

Her eyes shimmer as a smirk appears on her face before she turns around and walks away. "It's not nice to stare and I'd look out for her."

With a blink Alfred turns to the Neko. "Who is she?"

"Don't know her name but those Hyena Omegas aren't exactly the nicest to males." Abel answers, splitting a rock with one swing.

Allistor can't help but chuckle. "Cause their dicks are twice as big as their Alpha's."

"Well so is mine."

Both Alphas stop cold before shaking their heads. "Funny kid but it's a little different with them. They only have female Omegas and likewise only male Alphas." He wipes his brow feeling the sweat roll down his face. "Their men don't dare fight with an Omega knowing that the woman could and would kill him."

"So they really don't have dicks." Alfred says stretching his back.

"No they do." Abel rests his axe down for a moment. "Weirdest shit."

As an Omega walks over with a bucket of water Allistor goes for a wet rag in his back pocket. "Cause let me guess yah mated with one?"

"Fuck no I'm not that stupid besides they don't like cats that much." Abel answers, taking a cup of water. "And what do you mean did I mate with one? I told you I was mated to-"

"Yeah all the colors of the fuckin' rainbow." Allistor interrupts taking his turn with the water break. "Blue, tan, jade, yellow."

"Oh I'd never fuck a yellow." Abel hisses slightly handing the cup to Alfred. "They'd give me something. So I'll just have my Crimson, right kid?"

"If you'd stop calling me Kid, yeah." Alfred says as he dips his cup into the water. "Thanks."

The silvered hair woman smiles warmly. "No problem." She says in an innocent voice before taking back the cup. "You're that Breeder aren't you?" Her cheeks blush slightly as she looks down. "I mean I've heard of your clan..."

"Oh well er..." Alfred's mind draws a blank as he nods. "Yeah I'm a Crimson but name's Alfred." He reaches out to take her hand as she giggles.

"Irene and it was nice to meet you." She says turning around and walking away. It's tempting to sway her hips as she walks away but the Hyena knows it won't do anything but confuse the poor boy. As she makes her rounds she takes note of who is who and who is an Alpha before returning to her sister. "You were right only one out of all of them was an Omega."

Her sister a smaller woman sighs as she runs a hand through her long silver hair. "Figures, they're so predictable it's so pathetic." Natalia jumps down off of the rock she was sitting on. While the Jackals don't' say a word to whether she works or not they still won't let either of them go. "Oh well and what of the Omega? Is it that fat half breed?"

"Well that's not nice." Irene shakes her head as she sets down the bucket. "I think he's pregnant but maybe my nose isn't that good down here."

"Maybe I should have a look then?" Irene knows all too well the look in her sister's blue eyes. "Did you get his name?"

"Alfred but Nat wait." Irene can only watch as her sister walks over to the trio hard at work. "Oh crap..."

Meanwhile Alfred lifts the basket amazed by the weight. "Shit..."

"Drop it and we'll carry it." Allistor takes it with Abel's help. "Stay here for a moment then we'll go home."

As the two struggles with it Alfred reaches for it. "I can help you two." He stops as the young woman appears in front of him. "Uh hi."

"Hello." She says with a knowing smirk. "So it's true. I'm guessing that Albino is your mate huh?"

While he should simply say yes and walk away he's too tired and sore to care what she thinks. "One of them yeah." Like he figured she stands in front of him confused. "The other two are my mates too."

"I see..." She says quietly as the two Alphas join them. "Three different breeds too so I assume you like a variety."

"Excuse me?" Alfred starts as she hands him a neckerchief. "Uh thanks?"

"It's to keep the dust out of your lungs. You'll live longer that way." Again she smiles at him before walking away. "Take good care of it too. It's a gift after all."

Once she's gone he turns back to his Alphas for any clue. "Um?"

Allistor takes it from him and wraps it around his neck. "Seems like you made a friend or at least gained her respect somehow."

"Probably since he's the only Omega down here." Abel answers leading the way back to the stairs. "But it will come in handy."

Touching the golden fabric Alfred looks behind him. "Yeah...it will."


	32. A new game

He's tired, hungry and coated in a thin layer of dust but Alfred won't leave his mate's side let alone let go of his hand until he knows what's wrong. "So?"

"Go eat." Allistor says as he moves his hands up and down the wolf's leg trying to regain a better blood flow. While his brother did a good job at keeping up the circulation in his absence there's still plenty of work to do.

Alfred shakes his head. "Is he going to lose the leg?"

For a split second Allistor's tempted to tell Jason to take him out but instead he lets out a sigh as his brother in law leaves. "Not if I can help it." Before Alfred can ask the next question the fox hands him an herbal mix. "Come over here and rub this up and down his foot." He says as Alfred looks at it confused. "You're gonna help since you don't want ta listen."

The Omega moves from his mate's side to his feet. It's one of the few times he's gotten a good look at the Wolf's leg. The Alpha's leg is darker than the rest of his body with deep scars and black cross tattoos covering every few inches. As his hands work his eyes trace over every one. "Are those...bite wounds?" He asks quietly after a few minutes.

With a sigh Gilbert looks up at the ceiling. "Most of them are." He feels his lover's finger trace one of his longer scars. It's a gentle touch that manages to send shivers down his spine. It's a welcome feeling though as soon as Alfred starts he stops, going back to his task. "So," Gilbert starts sitting up. "How bad is it this time?"

"Bad enough to keep you off of your feet for a few weeks." Allistor answers, taking his hands off of his friend's leg. 'You're lucky if it had crushed..." He stops pulling out a cigarette.

"No finish the thought. He's a big boy he can handle it."

Lighting it Allistor answers, "I was I just needed a smoke first." He gives the Wolf a smirk before standing up. "It that rock had crushed your leg for a few more minutes or hell had been bigger you'd be down one leg." He looks over at his Omega, his eyes widen with shock and fear. "Couldn't tell it was could yah?"

"No but how?"

Gil sits up as Leon crawls into his lap. "I told you his magic is pretty awesome though a good part of it is still numb."

"It's gonna be numb for a while until that bone heals." While the fox is happy he was able to get to his friend quickly Allistor hates himself for not being the one to take the job instead. "So yah have to take it easy until then."

"I don't really have much of a choice." Gil answers still feeling a sharp pain radiating up from his hip. As he rubs it Abel walks in. While he wasn't really able to grab much from the dinner line it should last them for the night. "Taking a piss is going to get annoying."

"Well that's why we're here."

Abel tosses his family a few rolls. "What's this we business?"

As Gilbert catches it a smirk grows on his face. "You're right you'll help me sh-"

"Don't you finish that sentence." The Neko answers, pointing a finger at the Albino. "Cause I'm not wiping your ass."

It gets a laugh from the wolf. "And I thought we were family." He says as he rips off a small piece and offers it to his son. "I mean I still remember those fucking baths."

"Yeah well I draw the line at shit." Abel answers sitting beside him seeing Leon start to nibble on the bread. "He's not going to choke on that is he?"

"It's soft enough for him." Gil answers just as there's a knock on the door. "Your next patient is here Allistor."

Before anyone can answer the door swings open. Natalia smiles, her hair now braided swinging as she walks in. "Alfred can we have a word?" She asks hearing the Neko let out a small hiss. "Alone?" Like she expects the three Alphas stare at her as Abel takes a step forward, what she doesn't expect is the Omega's answer.

"Whatever you want to say, you can say it here." He's not in the mood for playing games especially mind games with the strange woman. "So,"

"So I think we can help each other out." She says closing the door behind her. "I'm sure you want to leave."

"Well doesn't everyone?"

"True but I also know you're a colorless so even if you leave you don't have anywhere to go." She crosses her arms. "Am I right?"

"Actually no." Alfred starts. "Not completely anyway, I mean sure we're colorless but we're happy with our lives." He watches her, trying to figure out what she's thinking but he's at a loss so he switches subjects. "Do you know who they keep behind the limestone?"

"Which limestone?" She says with a smile. "And really why do you think I know?"

"Because we both know you do." Alfred answers, walking closer to her. "So how about we stop playing games and we cut to the chase?"

Her smile grows as she shakes her head. "The problem is I'm not done playing games just yet though I might tell you want you want if you help me. You get answers and I get what I want. In the end we'll both win."

"And what do you want?" Abel asks though Natalia never takes her eyes off of the other Omega.

Suddenly her eyes shine with a deep hatred he's only seen few other times. "I want to show them that they don't mess with a Hyena and get away with it." She says in a cold tone that sends a shiver down his spine. "They've underestimated me and I'm sure they've done the same with you." With every word she inches closer, her voice growing quieter until she's inches away. "Our bodies are our best weapons against foolish Alphas aren't they Crimson?"

"No," Alfred whispers back. "Our wit is."

"Good answer." She says turning around and walking out. "Oh right." She looks back at him with her knowing smile. "They like to keep Avians where they can't fly away."

"Wait-"

"Before they clip their wings of course but you didn't hear that from me." And with that she's gone leaving the Omega wide eyed with his mouth open.

She hears him call out to her but her job isn't finished so under the cloak of early darkness she ducks into a side door leading to a large cavernous room filled with countless Avians of all breeds. Each one chained by their wings to one of the walls. Most either don't see her or look past her as they dread their fate. Only one sits up when she arrives. "I'm surprised you came back." He says as his left wing hangs weakly to the side. "Not that it can help now."

"They are healers." While he's an Alpha she can't help but feel sorry for the man so against her better judgement she reaches out and touches the wounded wing. "They could heal it."

His eyes follow her hand. "Then what? I'd have a healed wing but I'm still in this fucking cage...excuse my language." He mutters quietly as she retracts her hand.

"It's fine. Just remember that we're playing a game of chess here and while it might not look like it we're just gathering up our players waiting for our time to take their king."

"I'm no one's pawn." The Avain answers annoyed. "And don't tell me you've made them your pawns either."

"Oh no I'd never do that. They're more like my bishops."

It's answered with a whistle. "He did gain your respect didn't he? But then I'm assuming you're the Queen in all of this."

"Oh now Romano what makes you think that?"

The Prince sits back down onto the cold stone. "Don't get him killed."

"You didn't answer my question."

"No I didn't." He answers watching her disappear again. "Damn...we're all going to fucking die."

 **A/N: Sorry if some of these might be a little...late. My sciatica is acting up again so while I know where I'm going with this it's hard to just sit and type for too long. If anyone has any questions about it just PM me since the review section is also acting up. Anyway happy late new years**

 **Cat**


	33. Had enough

He wishes that it was just a dull ache that he could deal with; in fact that's what it's always been and he's always been good at masking it. Though as he tries to stand the pain shoots up his leg making his hip burn and it takes every ounce of strength not to fall back let alone cry out. "Damn it." Gilbert moans forcing one leg forward as his hand grips the other in an attempt to lessen the pain. When he finds he can't move his right leg he drags it behind him, he's tried to limp along but alone with his son he doesn't care who sees.

Once he reaches the chair he sits quickly, his leg throbbing as he pants. Allistor had told him countless times to stay in bed but the Wolf refuses to see himself as an invalid. No even if it kills him he'll do laps around the room. So he stands again and returns to the bed, collapsing into it once he's reached it. "Fuck..." He gasps out as his leg tingles as it hangs off the bed.

As he musters up the strength to go one more round the door opens. "If you keep this up you might actually lose it."

Turning towards his visitor Gilbert sighs. "Says the man that can now walk," he says sitting up as Arthur walks in followed by a small child no more than five years old. "It's awesome don't get me wrong but," He stops for a moment.

"But if you don't stop this it won't get better." Arthur answers, trying not to wound the wolf's already delicate pride. "It's why I'm here so lay back."

"Easy for you to say."

"Try." Arthur answers in a soft tone. "It's getting better though it will take a bit of time..." As he rolls up the other's pant leg he knows Gilbert can tell he's lying. "So did you tell him how this happened?"

This gets a chuckle. "Oh yeah I told him how I was nearly crushed to death but not before being whipped like a bitch." He looks down at the child watching. "I mean..."

"He knows not to say those words." Arthur answers, smiling down at his son. "Lei, go play with your cousin please." Once the black haired child is out of ear shot the Omega says, "You're lucky though. I know that the other four weren't so lucky."

He doesn't want to shutter but he can still hear the muffled screams of those who were in front of him. "Yeah..." Gilbert won't admit it but he can still smell the pools of blood in his dreams and every time he closes his eyes he sees their faces looking back at him no matter how tightly he holds his lover. War is a hell he's use to but this even scares him. "Art, do you believe in ghosts?"

The Fox doesn't look up as he answers. "I do." When Gilbert doesn't say anything else Arthur looks up. "Are you seeing things?"

"Nightmares." Gilbert answers, looking away.

Arthur goes back to his spell feeling that the Alpha wants to drop the subject. "I know of a few teas that could help though they might be a bit hard to get here." Out of the corner of his eye he sees Gil shake his head. "Alright." With that they sit in mostly silence as the two boys play quietly in the corner.

Soon the sharp tingles turn to a dull ache though it won't be long until it returns. "Can I ask you something?"

"I suppose," Arthur answers sliding his pants leg down again.

"You can't tell anyone though." Gilbert's thought long and hard about what he wants to say even if it might not get the answer he hopes. "If it doesn't get better by the time the baby is born...get rid of it."

The wolf expects the Fox to yell or argue but instead the man sits down next to him. "I can't heal it once it's gone."

"It's not getting better and we both know this. Fuck everyone knows it." His gaze hardens. "I'm giving you enough time for plan B and if you two won't do it I'll get your mate to do it."

With a sigh Arthur shakes his head. "Fine but that still gives us a few more months." He stands up to toss a log on the dying fire in the fireplace.

Turning on his side Gilbert watches for a moment. "I'm surprised you're not trying to change my mind."

As the fire consumes the log Arthur answers. "I lived with that pain for years. I won't wish that on anyone, hell not even the bastards keeping us here." He wipes his hands on his pants. "You can live with one leg, it's not easy but you can."

"Yeah..." Gilbert starts watching the flames start to dance.

Meanwhile below them a handful of small explosions rock the walls of the main cavern. "Alright." A Jackal says as he spits onto the dirt floor. "Who's gonna be the brave souls this time?" His grin is haunting, his eyes scanning the room. "Come 'ere fat boy."

Instinctively Alfred takes a step back while Allistor steps forward. "Naw I'll fucking go."

With another spit the potbellied Alpha chuckles at the crowd. "Fine yah god damn Ginger. If yah die at least I know you won't steal anymore souls." He points towards the crumbling rock. "I need one or no make it three more sorry sons of bitches ta clear this shit."

After a moment none step forward so the Jackal shrugs. "Fine Ginger, get your ass in there and do it yourself." His voice lowers slightly as he walks back towards his post. "Course if your fat ass mate did love you he'd help you too."

Clenching his jaw Alfred turns towards the hole. "No, stay put."

"Abel." Alfred warns as the Neko takes his wrist.

"No, I'll go with him."

Allistor rolls his eyes turning back to both of them. "You're both stayin' here." Without letting either answer he enters the rocky entrance. He knows the dangers so while it could do cave in on him like it has on others in the past he'd rather it be him than anyone else.

He works for over an hour to move most of rocks out but just as he reaches for a wooden beam, a few rocks above him give way. "Fuck!" It's all he's able to yell as a rock hits him above his eye sending him flying back onto his back.

As he blacks out his life flashes before his eyes; every mistake, every joy is slowed down. "Wake up." He hears as his eyes slowly open and adjusts to the dim light. "Wake up."

What he sees stuns him. Both men are trying to hold the ceiling up as most behind them look on in horror. "Allistor, you have to move." Alfred starts, his whole body shaking as the rocks above him threaten to crush all three of them. "Please Dude."

The plea is too much for one of the Alphas. "Fuck it Pork Chop." Jason takes Alfred's place in a split second. "Get his sorry ass out of there."

Alfred doesn't have to be told twice so even though he's not sure how badly his mate is hurt he picks him up and races out. Once the two are out the other two jumps back letting the cave fill with rock again. It's enough to anger the Jackal half breed who spins around on his heels towards the men in charge. "These are fucking suicide missions and you know it."

Jason continues as Alfred sits his mate down on a large rock. "You with me?" Gently he touches a cut above the Alpha's eye.

For a moment Allistor goes to slap his hand away. "Yeah I'm fine..." He mutters looking down. "Yah didn't hurt yourself playing hero did yah?"

"Don't spin this around on me." Alfred kneels down pressing a piece of cloth to his mate's head. "You're the one that just got sucker punched by a boulder." When Allistor doesn't answer Alfred takes his hand and lays it on his stomach. "She's upset that you were being stupid but other than that she's exactly how she was this morning."

Even though it hurts to laugh the Fox manages a chuckle. "Good..." It's only now that he notices the shouting. "What are they pissed off about?"

"They're pissed off that you could have been killed."

Slowly Allistor stands up, leaning on his family for support. "Yeah they'd lose a healer."

Turning to walk upstairs Alfred shakes his head. "Dude we know it's more than that...so much more."

 **A/N: Hopefully with any luck I'll be feeling better by February so sorry if these are a few days or a week apart.**


	34. Borrowed time

As Alfred sits his mate down he can't help but get a sense of Déjà vu. "Alright let me see." He says trying to hide a smile. It's not deep; that much he can tell but the way the Alpha is acting it's a matter of life or death. "Come on." He says pressing the cloth to his lover's forehead.

"Fuck." Allistor mutters closing his eyes. "It stings."

Replacing the cloth with his lips, Alfred answers. "It's nothing so stop over reacting." As soon as Allistor shots him a glare the Omega bandages it. "Just be thankful it wasn't worse."

"Well I have you two, three to thank for that." His gaze turns to the other half breed standing by the door way. "You were ready ta give them hell."

"I'm still fucking ready." Jason crosses his arms looking up at the ceiling. He won't admit it but his new found family has grown on him. "They act like we're all expendable or some shit."

"Well aren't we?" Natalia answers from her spot by the window. "We're not their kind so why should they care?"

Jason sends a growl her way. "Why are you even here?"

"I have as much right as you do to be here." Her smile never wavers. "Alfred invited me so I shouldn't be the one you're fighting with."

"Yeah well," Jason says as Arthur takes his arm, it's a cue to drop what he was planning on saying to the shorter woman. "Whatever..."

"Nat," Alfred says sitting down next to Gilbert on their bed. "I invited you here because you said you had a plan on how to get out of here."

"And I do."

"So are you gonna tell us or piss around more?"

"Hmm?"

She wants to play with the Alphas; she has been for a while after all. Each breed, each leader she's been able to wrap around her fingers to get them to do her biding but Alfred steps forward and looks her right in the eye. "Can we talk?" He doesn't give her a chance to answer as he takes her hand and walks out the door. Once they're alone he turns back to her. "Okay so I respect you and shit but stop."

"Stop what?" She cocks her head to the side in mock confusion. He's a male and soon she'll have him like all the rest.

"I get you don't like them but I love them and I won't stand by and let you treat them like shit. Jason I get but even he's not a complete dick." He crosses his arms. "So even though I love you too if you'd rather play games go play them with someone else."

As he's about to turn away she takes his hand. "Wait." She's sure it's not a bluff by his tone. "I've been working on this for two years and I can't fail now."

"And we've been here for six months. Hell I've known you for nearly three so maybe I could be let in on what the fuck you're planning?" He feels a kick so he starts to rub the spot absent mindly. "At least a little bit?"

Her eyes lower watching his hand for a moment. "Is she upset?"

"No she's just letting me know she's there and don't try to change the subject." While he says it a new thought enters his mind seeing a longing on her face. "Can I have your hand?"

"Why?"

Taking it he smiles. "Cause I want it." Gently he places it where his daughter is kicking. "She's a little fox so while she's not a hyena I know you care about her too. It's an Omega thing that is in every breed." His eyes shine as she looks away trying to hide her face in her long hair. "We use our bodies to get what we want but aren't you tired?"

"I wasn't born to be a mother." With a pat to his stomach she gives a halfhearted smile. "I was born to fight and protect my clan..." She stops as memories flood back. "Follow me and try to keep up."

As quick as he can the blonde follows the shorter Hyena as she disappears into a crack in the wall that's hidden behind the shadows of one of the many stairs. "Okay..." He starts as he manages to squeeze into the tiny hole praying the whole time not to get stuck. "Nat?" He asks once he's through.

"Over here." Her voice calls out a few feet away. "It's only dark in here. Once we get out into the wall there's sky lights." She takes his wrist guiding him towards another crack in the wall. "It's a tight squeeze but I promise it's worth it."

"I hope so cause if I get stuck you'll have to get the guys to get me out," he says with a light laugh as he wiggles though it. "Oh thank god..." He turns around coming face to face with a dozen or more Avians. Each one looks at him in a mix of confusion and relief and in the corner on the farthest wall he meets a pair of brown eyes he knows. "Lovi?"

The Prince stands on weak legs, bracing himself against the wall as his wings fall to his side as the Omega hurries over to him. "I thought I recognized that loud voice." Like he expected the Omega hugs him. "I hate hugs." He manages to say pulling the man in tighter breathing in the younger man's scent.

"Good to know." Alfred answers helping him back down onto the floor. "Are you in pain?"

"Just my wings but you can't really do anything about it." His eyes move up and down confused at the sight before him. "Shouldn't you look thinner by now?"

"Shouldn't you have told me if you lay eggs by now?" It's hard for the Omega to see the Avian withering away in front of him. "Can I get you anything?"

Slowly the Alpha reaches out taking Alfred's hand. "Get my people out of here."

Squeezing it Alfred nods. "We will...I promise." He looks up at her knowing they're running on borrowed time. "And it'll be soon."


	35. In the moonlight

The moon shines brightly above him. One more day, he keeps telling himself as he sits alone shivering in the cold cave. One more day, one more night and he as well as his people will be free. Around him they're all sleeping soundly knowing their prince is keeping watch. As the second moon's light reaches him he's aware of a figure sneaking towards him. "Shouldn't you be asleep?" He asks in a voice above a whisper.

Kneeling beside his friend the Omega sighs, "I couldn't sleep anyway."

"Your mates snoring?" Lovino gives him a smile pulling his legs up to his chest seeing a small bag of dried bread and slices of tomatoes in Alfred's hands. While not much it's been what his people have been living on so he takes it and slides it to the other side of his prison to be given out later in the morning.

Alfred shrugs, resting his head back looking up at the moon. "Yeah but I've gotten use to it." He can't stay long tonight in case one of his lovers wakes up to find him gone. "Just came to see if you were, ready I guess?"

"I've been ready for this since those mother fuckers tried to clip my wings." It comes out with a hate filled growl. "Bastards, all of them."

"Why didn't they clip them?"

Looking back at his brown wings as he carefully flexes them. "Probably to keep me afraid, if they took them right away what fun would I be?"

"Fun? You'd probably bite their throats out."

It gets a light hearted chuckle. "I would have taken at least one down with me." After a month of these late night talks the Avian is starting to hate the feelings creeping into his heart. It's something forbidden after all, the man in front of him is mated already but it won't keep him from asking questions he craves to know. "So are you going to come back to Teal? I mean it's a safe place to have your pup and I know my idiot of a brother would be thrilled to have you."

"While that would be awesome I doubt we'd make it there in time," he says starting to rub his legs still sore from the day's work. "Sure Gil can sort of walk but it would still take uh three months?"

In the moonlight Alfred can see the soft blush grow on the other's cheeks. "Well it's pretty damn quick when you fly and I could...help you with that." With each word his face grows hotter as a single thin curl bouncing off his head morphs into a heart.

"I'm not too heavy for you to carry am I?" Again the Avian's face turns a deeper shade of red.

"No and well I'd get a hand from one of the others..." Lovino looks away, hoping that the younger hasn't noticed his stuttering so he's not prepared for the Omega to kiss his cheek. "The fuck are you doing!?" He starts seeing a sly smirk on the Omega's face. "You're a bastard."

"And you're awesome." Alfred starts warmly knowing he has to leave soon. "Though I know what you were trying to say."

The Prince's mind is going a mile a minute. "You're mated, fuck you're mated to three assholes."

"Hey they're not assholes."

The Alpha sighs as his wings fold behind his back. "You know what I meant."

Nodding Alfred stands. "I do though I do really care about you." It's met with a grumble from the other. "You're a good friend and I want to see you out of this hell hole."

Every bit of his mind is screaming to be distant and push him away but his heart won't let him. "Yeah, same." He answers looking up, unable to say what he truly wants to, to the blue eyed man. "It's getting late."

"Okay Dude, I'll see you later." He expects Lovino to stay sitting and usher him out with a wave of his hand like normal but to his surprise the shorter man stands embracing him in his large wings. "Uh?"

"Stay safe, you idiot." His wings are free from the chains that held him to the wall thanks to the Hyenas though he won't leave until the rest can.

Alfred nods wrapping his arms around his chest. "I will." They stay together for another moment before Alfred disappears within the crack.

Left alone again among his sleeping men the Avian rests his head on the cool rock behind him. "Damn it..." he mutters as the moon is hidden behind a large black cloud. "Why do you punish me? Haven't I suffered enough?" Again he brings his knees to his chest. "Bastard..."

Back in his small apartment the Omega crawls into bed. What was once three beds has been pushed together so all five of them could stay warm in the cold nights. Abel sleeps curled around the youngest member purring softly in his neko form with the other two on either side. For a moment he watches them, slowly sinking into the warmth he left an hour before.

As he does, two arms pull him closer as jade eyes meet his. "I was starting ta think you got stuck."

"No just making friends."

He curls up into the Fox's embrace feeling Allistor's lips on his forehead. "Mmm he'll be harder to win over you know. He keeps his heart guarded from most."

"Who said I was trying to make him another mate?"

Allistor chuckles letting sleep take him over again. "Because I know you and your heart can't resist a wounded Alpha."

The hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. "Are you upset?"

"Naw." He answers as his eyes close.

"Why?"

From the other side of the bed another voice answers. "Because we love you now go to sleep." Truthfully the three Alphas do love him and while it would mean one more member of their family they aren't jealous like most mates would be. Especially since they know a few things about the Avian that the Omega doesn't so they'll take it for what will be. An alliance with the Avian breed, nothing more and nothing less. "We'll talk about it in the morning."

Nuzzling into Allistor's neck the Omega inhales slowly, breathing in their collective scent. "Okay." He mutters falling asleep, letting his dreams take over.


	36. Dreams

Rolling fields surround him, birds sing above as butterflies dance around him. "Beautiful, no?" A gentle voice asks from a nearby tree. "It's a bit of heaven that I've grown very fond of." Her long brown hair flows freely down her back with a bit falling into her sharp blue eyes. "It's where your father asked me to be his." She leans back on the tree crossing her arms with a smile on her face. "Though you still wonder why don't you my little eagle?"

"Mom..." Alfred manages staring at the Fox before him. "I mean well yeah."

"Love can be a powerful thing baby. You know that first hand." She answers as the silver feathers in her hair start to dance in the wind.

Slowly he stands on shaky legs, still confused. "Why come to me now?"

"Why not? The moon decides our time and I follow her guidance as do you." Her eyes shine as she appears in front of him. "While I couldn't teach you everything I wished I am forever proud of you." She reaches up, touching his cheek seeing tears threatening to fall. "Whatever shall happen know that like our mother moon I will look over you and all your children."

With that he can't hold back the tears that start to stream down his face. "Can I see you again?" He asks taking her warm hand into his. "I miss you Mommy." His walls crash around him knowing that this moment is nothing but a dream and soon he'll be forced to wake up again.

"And I miss you," She says in a loving tone embracing him. "Be strong and protect them." As he disappears out of her world she kisses his cheek. "They are stubborn Alphas after all." Once he's gone she lets out a sigh looking over her shoulder. "You may come out now. Our boy is gone."

From beyond a nearby bush the tall Alpha stands. "And here I always thought this was a lucid dream and not your filthy magic at work." Aaren growls out in disgust motioning to where the younger man once stood. "And to see him like that?"

"He is a man, a good Omega."

It takes every ounce of his restraint to keep from snapping at her, dream or not she is still a powerful Omega. "He is nothing."

Her blue eyes glare as the flowers around them die and the grasses wilt. "One day you'll be judged by your hateful words, you spite will lead to your own destruction. They will turn against you and all you'll have to show for it is a pitiful look."

"Playing Oracle now?" He says daring to laugh at the Fox spirit. "Chenoa your words don't mean anything. In a few years' time we'll be at war with half of the other breeds and clans and I'm sorry but 'loving' a few different breeds will stop it."

"Our love did." The sky above them turns an ash grey. "But then we both know the truth, about that day and about our lives."

He's done listening and turns away from her towards where home should be. "Take me home already."

Soon the world around him grows dark with nothing but her voice in his ear. "Fine but do not send him away again. He will be at your door step in hours with his mate."

Opening his eyes Aaren lets out a sigh as a silver feather flutters down from the window above him. "Even in death...the bitch won't leave me alone." Just as the feather is about to land he reaches out and takes it, spinning it around in his fingers before letting out a deep sigh. "Welcome home Matthew..."

Meanwhile Alfred sits with Leon in his lap and a silver feather in his hands. Again and again he turns it over until eventually his son reaches out for it. "You want it?" He asks letting the small boy take it. "It's a gift from your grandmother."

The boy looks up in wonder as he holds tightly to the feather. "Gift?"

With a kiss to the top of his head Alfred answers. "Mmhm." His eyes turn to the other Omega with them, knowing that he'll have to leave in a moment to join his mates. "Take care of him."

Arthur gives a sigh taking the boy into his arms and sitting Leon on his hip. "You're being stupid."

"If they fight I fight with them."

"Then you're all stupid and once this is done I'm going to tell that idiot of a brother that too."

Alfred rests his hands on his hips feeling his knife blade hidden under his shirt. "Call me what you want but at least." He stops; a fight with Arthur is the last thing he needs so he quickly changes the subject. "Just stay safe."

It's not hard for Arthur to know what the other was going to say yet he lets it drop. "Just get to work before you're missed."

Once Alfred kisses his son's head again he's out the door. "Bye Mama..."

"Relax love he'll be right back." Arthur says as his own son clings to his leg. "Then we'll all get to go home."


	37. Fight for freedom

As the sun rises higher into the sky the mass of people stand around, most Alphas with their mates peeking out from various windows and doors. "Alright get back to work." A Jackal yells standing on a picnic table so he can be seen the crowd. "If you don't, well I don't have a problem showing you boys how easily a man's head can be smashed open." His toothy smile grows seeing a few back down.

He's always prepared for an uprising though when Natalia appears below him along with her sister they do the one thing he's not ready for. "But Mr. Kyline." Irene starts as her large chest moves with every word. "We're not trying to cause any trouble."

"You're not huh?" He tries not to stare but as they bounce up again the younger of the sisters yanks down on her shirt. "Oh sweet Mother!" His Alpha instincts suddenly kick in as he lunges for the Hyena pair, not caring who's watching as long as he can claim one of them. "Mine!"

The quick footed women slide out of the way, Irene pulling her top back up as Natalia sinks a knife into the Alpha's neck. "What do you mean mine?" Natalia hisses in the man's ear sliding the knife across the man's throat. "Because from where I'm standing dead men don't get mates." While she could quickly pull out the blade, she takes pleasure slowly pulling it out. As he gasps for breath, choking on his own blood she whispers in his ear. "That was for my brother."

Above the few guards look on in horror as she turns to them licking the blood off of her knife. "She's gone fucking crazy, Bro." It's something he's never seen before and the lust in the Omega's eyes scares him to the core.

"Fucking take her ass down then," says the other as he loads a round in the chamber. "Her kind is crazy anyway so what the hell did we expect from them!?"

Behind him a voice answers. "The same from my kind maybe?" Jason wraps his arm around the man's neck letting the blade in his hand dig into his victim's spine while he kicks the other off of the balcony. "Killers for hire," he says twisting the knife, listening to the screams of the fallen man as he hits the ground. "Right little brother?"

"Bastard." He spits out blood, dropping his weapon trying to pull Jason off of him. "Father should have slit your throat...the moment that bitch had you."

With the life draining out of the Jackal's eyes, Jason lets go watching him drop to the floor, below them it's already pandemonium so he can't stay long. "And I should have gutted you like a fish when you beat my mate." He kneels down, grabbing the teen's hair and pulling his head back. "That Omega couldn't walk for years after you stomped on his spine and he nearly lost my son. So let me ask one thing Caleb. Did you do it because I loved him or because you wanted him for yourself?"

Managing a smile Caleb looks back. "I did it because I wanted to hear his spine snap." In a flash his throat is cut like his boss moments before.

"Rot like the others." Jason runs an hand through his hair not caring about the bloody streaks. "And tell them I said hi."

As he picks up his brother's weapon a new scent makes him whip his head around. "Oh you."

"Yeah me." Abel looks over at the dead Jackal with a whistle. "That one piss you off?"

Jason tosses the weapon over as a bullet whizzes past his head. "You could say that."

When another bullet flies past, Abel cocks his new weapon aiming it across at the other guards. He's a little rusty but soon the two across fall. "Go," Abel stops seeing himself alone. "Never mind. Just like Alfred I swear."

Below the Neko the rest of the camp are trying to gain the upper hand on the Alphas that have kept them prisoners for so long. "Give 'em hell boys!" One Wolf yells before being shot in the back of the head.

The dead Alpha's blood splatters on all those in front of him including Alfred. "Oh fuck," he says wiping his face before feeling someone knock him to the ground. "Let go of me!"

"Calm down and for god sake keep your fucking head down." Allistor says cupping his hand over his lover's stomach, shielding the rest of his mate with his body. "Why did I agree to this?"

"Because I won't let you die without me?" Again bullets shoot past but the Fox remains on his Omega. "Let me up."

"One minute."

"But," Alfred starts seeing a rare fear in his mate's eyes. "Are you shot?"

"Nah, no I'm fine." Softly he starts to mutter reaching his hand back to his leg.

Suddenly as sky blackens Alfred breaks free. "Bullshit let me see."

"It's a little blood." The Fox answers, looking up at the sky above. "I'll be damned, ow."

"Yeah, wait..." Alfred follows his gaze upwards as his mouth drops in amazement. "Lovi!" The Jackals shooting turn their attention to the Alpha's dive bombing them.

Most turn and weave before picking up a Jackal. "Put me down." Many scream out clawing at the Avians only to have their wishes granted minutes later as their bodies fall back towards the ground.

The panic as well as their fear of death causes most of the remaining Jackals to flee for their lives. The remaining prisoners start to cheer. Each raising their hands and shouting to the sky while the Avians land around them. Lovino smiles spotting the small group in the crowd but before he can fly over he's shocked to see Alfred pull out his knife and toss it at him. Instantly he brings his arms up to shield himself only to hear a grunt beside him. The Jackal clutches his chest trying to pull out the knife but before he has the chance Lovino forces it in deeper with his foot. "Mother fucker."

Once the man is dead the Prince pulls it out and returns it to the Omega. "Thanks Dude."

"Yeah." He answers looking around. "Did you give my offer any thought?"

"We did," Gilbert answers leaning on Abel for support. "And the sooner we leave the better."


	38. A long delivery

It was an incredible feeling, the Omega's never felt so alive and to see the world from the sky was breath taking. Lovino had been gentle with him along with the other Avian that helped to carry him. "You sure I'm not too heavy?" Alfred asked half way through their journey.

"No." The Prince answered looking behind him. "But I'd be more worried about the other half breed."

Sure enough when the Omega looked back he saw it too. A look of pure horror as Jason clung tightly to the Avian's neck. "God damn it, these fucking heights." He managed as he wrapped his legs around the man's waist. "Pork Chop what the fuck were you thinking?"

"I was thinking this was a good idea. I didn't know you were afraid of heights."

In a flash Jason growled out. "I'm not afraid of anything! This is just so fucking unnatural to be this high up in the god damn sky!"

"Maybe to you but remember we could have left you back there Motherfucker." Lovino answered back as he stopped. "And don't forget he could have dropped your sorry ass!"

"Whoa calm down." Alfred glared at both men as the others watched. "This isn't the time to do this; I mean you two can fight when we get to the palace right?"

Jason was about to say something when Arthur spoke up. "I swear to god if you don't stop right now when I go into heat you'll have to wait outside the door with nothing but a sock to keep you company."

Most hid their faces trying not to laugh while Jason and Allistor looked on. Jason in horror again while Allistor was disgusted. After that point their journey was in silence with Allistor occasionally sending daggers in the Jackals direction as a certain Hyena snickered.

He was concerned slightly that his new family members might kill each other but once they were landed and the whole city cheered those worries disappeared. Though Lovino didn't seem as happy to see his brother, nor really wanted the hug he was given. "I don't like hugs."

"But Lovi."

"Go away you bastard..."

That was a few hours ago and now all of them are sitting around one of many large tables in a dining hall. The air is full of laughter, music and the smell of cooking meats while the tables are piled high with fish and exotic fruits. Most around have their plates full but for Alfred he's barely touched anything. With his mates scattered all over the room he sits alone moving his finger around the brim of his wine glass.

His eyes glaze over, his other hand rubbing his swollen stomach slowly. "You okay, Kid?" Abel lays his hand on the younger's shoulder.

Forcing a smile Alfred nods. "Just a little tired I guess." He rubs his temple before standing up with the help of the Neko. "Not really in a partying mood with sucks."

"Yeah," Abel answers resting the back of his hand on Alfred's forehead.

Quickly Alfred bats it away. "I'm not sick just really tired. I mean after all those months it's probably my body yelling at me for all that work."

"True..." Abel turns towards the others at the table. "Lovino, can you show us to our room?"

When the prince looks up Alfred sighs. "You don't have to come with me."

"Hey, who said you were the only one that wanted a nap? I haven't had a good one in over a year and damn it I think we could both use one." He loops his arm around Alfred's waist. "The others won't know we're gone." He gives a smile though he has his doubts so once they reach their room he turns back to the Avian. "Go get Allistor and Art."

"He's not okay is he?"

Abel gives a chuckle. "He will be in a few hours but...tell Gilbert too." Once Lovino nods and hurries back down the hallways the Neko turns back to his mate sitting on the bed struggling to take off his cotton pants. "Having a problem?" He's rewarded with a nasty glare.

"Funny." Alfred struggles before giving up and going for his belt instead. "It's more comfortable without pants."

Kneeling down Abel pulls off his lover's pants. "Well everything or most everything is more comfortable without pants but that's just my opinion." He throws them to the side before climbing into the large king sized bed. "So up for a massage to help you sleep?"

Alfred answers with a weak smile. "That would be awesome."

Just as Abel starts to knead his feet the door opens as the two foxes enter. "Oi, should I come back later?" The look on his Omega's face is enough for the Fox to know what's going on. "Mind if I check our little girl?" He asks walking over in large strides while Arthur remains by the door. "I think we all know don't we?"

"But when Leon was coming," Alfred starts as Allistor lifts his shirt. "He came pretty damn fast and really it didn't feel like this."

Allistor nods, moving his agile hands before like always kissing Alfred's stomach tenderly. "Each one is different. He was a boy and she's a girl. Not ta mention the breed difference so she'll take a bit more time."

"But she is coming."

"Yeah give her a few hours and she'll be here." He rubs Alfred's stomach slowly before laying his shirt back down. "Try and sleep then we'll see where we're at alright?" When Alfred nods he turns to his brother. "Art go get my cup of tea and get the fucking towels ready."

"And some olive oil please." Abel rubs his hands together before going back to Alfred's legs. "So just relax and well go to your happy place."

"Yeah sure." Alfred says draping his arm over his face feeling a familiar pain shake his body. "Fu-ah..." He gasps as his mind goes to any place but there. "Where is Leon?"

"Shh he's with Gilbert having dinner. They'll be here soon."

Slowly Alfred opens his eyes. "You know...your voice is only that gentle when...we're having sex or I'm giving birth."

Smiling Allistor runs his hands through Alfred's damp hair. "Well next time yah just want ta cuddle I'll talk like this." Again he turns towards the door seeing Gilbert with their son. "Leon's here do you want him?"

"Will he remember this?"

Pulling a chair over with his free hand Gilbert answers, "He's too young."

"Good." Alfred reaches over and takes his son's hand. "Hey there Buddy..." Again he winces, reaching out for Allistor's hand. "Why does this fucking hurt so god damn much?" As soon as the pain arrives once again it leaves.

For the next few hours the group waits soon to be joined by the other Fox, though his mate as well as the Prince and Hyenas remain just outside of the door. Each one worried for the man they've grown to see as a brother. "This is bullshit." Natalia sighs hearing his pained moans from within. "There are plenty of healers I mean." Her cold eyes turn to the Prince. "Go get some already. He's in pain and I'm sure they can help with it."

Lovino shakes his head. "If they wanted healers they would have asked for one." While he says it he has his doubts. "Though...if it will make you feel better I'll go talk to my brother about it."

"Yes, the poor boy's been in there for nearly six hours." Irene turns towards the door before taking Lovino's hand. "Please?"

As Lovino's cheeks redden the Jackal picks up Lei and without another word walks into the room and sits at the far end with the child on his lap. Arthur looks over, his eye brow raised when the Alpha clears his throat. "The kid should learn where babies are from and since he's what a healer in training..." He looks away feeling most of the other Alphas looking at him.

"You can stay." Gilbert answers watching the man nod. Soon he's joined by the long blonde haired Hyena. Both are sitting silently avoiding eye contact, one holding the boy tightly while the other silently prays.

Alfred looks over one or twice before turning back to Abel purring gently. "How much longer?"

"Well..." Abel sighs looking up at the Foxes. "If they're ready and if you're ready it could be a few minutes."

Arthur looks up confused though Allistor nods. "What?"

"Do it."

"Gil, take Leon back." Abel starts as he shifts so he's behind the Omega as soon as the child is off of his chest. "Take a deep breath." His voice is stern and once Alfred takes a large inhale his fingers find a pressure point. Before Alfred has a chance to object the Neko has taken control. "Just keep breathing."

"Ah, what are you doing?" Alfred winces as his body shudders and rocked with a large contraction.

Abel's hands move to another point and another. "My magic is a little different."

"You're hurting him!"

His blue eyes turn to the Hyena glaring daggers at him. "Sit back down. You can stab me later." He says never taking his fingers away from their spots. He's thankful when Jason takes her hand and pulls her back down into her seat. "Alright, Alfred you ready?"

"I was ready hours ago." His body is rocked again as he starts to push. While he feels the Neko's hands go to yet another pressure point but instead of feeling the large pain it lessens most of it. "Thank you..." He manages weakly, his body growing numb from the Neko's touch. As he tries to focus his mind has other ideas, taking him back to a conversation over a year before.

"One more." He hears and with a single scream he falls back into Abel's arms, exhausted.

Allistor takes the child from his brother happy to see that once again he was right. "It's a girl." He says turning to the Omega only to find him weakly smiling. "You ready to hold her?"

"Yeah..." He says reaching out for the newborn fox. Like her brother she has deep blue eyes but her hair is a light red. "Clara..." She looks up at him in wonder as he kisses her forehead. "Kirkland?"

"Jones." Allistor answers taking the baby back into his arms. "Now rest. You've had a hell of a day and don't worry we'll be here when yah wake up."


	39. Late in the night

It's a question that's been haunting him for the past few days. "Where are we going from here?" It means only one thing to the Prince. That his new found mate will be leaving and that he'll have to break the news to him. Lovino knew when he was alone in the nights that it would be dangerous to fall for the Omega, and yet he did just that.

With a gentle sigh the Prince enters a small sanctuary filled with light glow of a dozen candles as moonlight filters in from two of the stain glass windows. "Forgive me for not coming sooner..." He says kneeling in front of a wooden alter. "I've just had a lot on my mind but...I'm sure you know that already."

If anyone is really listening the Avian doesn't know but it's always brought him a special comfort nothing else can give him. "He's a wonderful mate and I'm sure to the others a great lover...but," He closes his eyes as he bites his lip almost drawing blood. "Why do you fucking torture me like this? Haven't I suffered enough?" Tears leak from his eyes as he slams his fist down onto the stone floor.

After a moment his anger subsides and he realizes he's not alone. "Yes?" He says in a forced formality.

"Has your God answered you?" Natalia asks leaning on the door frame not daring to enter the sacred place.

He doesn't say a word, his wings folding back against his back. "Did you actually want something?" He asks quietly, watching the flames dance on the silver cross in front of him.

"I came to say you're being stupid." Crossing her arms over her chest she looks out at the quiet garden full of yellowing leaves. "If you love him then stay with him."

Staring ahead the Prince says, "It's not that simple."

"It is, you Alphas just like to make it seem difficult."

His head whips around and before he can stop himself its out of his mouth. "I can't fucking mate with him. How the hell is it that simple?" He's on his feet and in front of her in an instant. "I love him but I can't be physically with him."

She doesn't blink. "You're being overly dramatic. You can have sex you just don't get anything out of it." With a shrug she tucks a bit of hair behind her ear. "Isn't it why your kind has so many mates anyway?"

"Omegas don't feel anything sexually. We do or at least we're supposed to."

"So you are a freak." She loves to see the fire flash into his eyes as he tries his best to keep control of his temper. "A freak among freaks so you should fit right in."

He starts to rub the bridge of his nose feeling a headache coming on. "If you're trying to cheer me up it's not working. It's not just that, we're two different breeds." As she starts to speak he puts his hand up. "Our children wouldn't live for more than a few years and that's if it doesn't die before being born. Why would I put him through that?"

"Life isn't always about children. It's sad to think about how many breeds live their lives around this one purpose in life." As the second moon rises, in a room above a small howl cries out. "You grow up, you mate, you have as many as you can, you die. Where is the living in that?"

He watches as her eyes trail up to the room as a light flickers in the window and the silhouette of the male Omega appears. "You say that but we both know different don't we?" If looks could kill he'd be dead in seconds but, as soon as Alfred starts to sing above again her gaze goes upward. "You want what he has."

"If I recall your twin also talks too much."

"Doesn't make me any less right about it. I see the longing even when you try to hide it."

"And I see the pain you tried to pray away. I guess it didn't work."

"I wasn't praying for the pain..." Lovino stops shaking his head as he takes the door handle. "It's late so I'm going to say goodnight."

"Fine goodnight."

He watches her for a moment before seeing the light above blown out. "I'm sorry...but my duty is here no matter how much I hate it." Quietly he closes the door hiding away in his prayer room thinking long into the night.

Every so often he'd hear a small howl from above him until finally just before dawn breaks he flies up to investigate. The wolf child is sitting up in his bed, tears in his eyes and hair a mess. "Mommy..." he cries out wiping his eyes as Lovino sits on the windowsill. "Birdy man."

"What are you doing still up?" The Prince asks watching the young child as the door opens.

Alfred looking just as sleep deprived as his son stops cold seeing the Prince. "Oh hey Lovi uh what's up?"

"I could ask you the same thing." He says noticing the child pulling at a few of his feathers. Half of him wants to pull his wing away but while it hurts he lets Leon take a feather before Alfred stops him.

"Oh shit, no Leon that's not yours." His voice is strained as he takes Leon's hand.

"It's okay." While Lovino says it he hides his wing from the curious child. "They'll grow back eventually but he's been howling all night."

Alfred manages a tired smile. "He's sick so every time he wakes up well he cries out for me." When Lovino nods the Omega takes Leon into his arms. "It's nothing serious but we both lost a lot of sleep. So why are you up?"

"I couldn't sleep either so I spent my night thinking and praying."

Leon lays his head on the Omega's shoulder as he slowly makes circles on the boy's back. "What about?"

"Life, death and every fucked up thing between." Lovino looks out as the sun starts to rise. "But mostly that when you leave...I can't go with you. Not yet anyway."

He expects a looks of rejection but what he gets is a soft smile. "I understand Dude and when you want to...well we won't turn you away."

"I can't give you anything."

"I'm not asking for anything." Alfred kisses Leon's head knowing it won't be long until the boy starts to stir again. "I mean we all have that one thing we have to do...that duty we can't just walk away from."

"Spoken like a true Prince."

"Prince? Nah, I'm just the unwanted Omega kid of a Chief." He feels Leon start to stir in his arms. "But still I understand and know you'll want freedom someday."

"And when that day comes you'll be the first to know."

Leon starts to scream making both men jump. "Thanks Lovi but,"

"Go it's okay." Lovino says walking back towards the window. "I should go too but before I go," He jumps up onto the windowsill and says, "we do lay eggs." He's out the window but he hears something that makes him chuckle as he flies to his own room.

"I knew it!"

 **A/N: I'm not dead I promise. Eventually I'll get back on top of all my stories but until then I'll update when I can.**


	40. Knitting

Knitting is something that's always come natural to the Omega, something that's always brought him comfort when he was alone at night. Blankets, scarfs, hats, whatever it is he'll work until it's finished or until he runs out of yarn. Now in his room with a basket full of colored yarn he's busy at work. Winter is around the corner after all and with a new array of family members he has a lot of work to do. "Lei, do you want to learn to knit like Mummy?" He asks, looking over the bed to the child sitting calmly by himself.

"No Mum," he answers before going back to his small horse and dog in his lap.

"Are you sure? Or would you like to go play with your cousin?" He's always been a bit worried about his son and how much time the child spends alone. Even at six the boy is always in his head and for Arthur it's hard to tell what his son is thinking.

Again the fox looks up. "Whatever," he answers with a tiny shrug.

"Whatever?"

"Yeah."

Arthur blinks as the door opens. "I, did you teach him that?"

"Uh, what?" Jason answers, seeing his mate exactly where he left him hours before.

"What. That whatever is an appropriate answer to a question. He didn't learn it from me so...why are you giving me that look?" Arthur sends a nasty glare his mate's way.

The Alpha stares perplexed. "Look? What the fuck babe?" He answers, letting their son sneak past him and into the hallway. "I came to ask you something and your ass is still in bed and in your motherfucking underwear."

"I'm hot!" Arthur practically yells back, throwing his knitting needles to his side. "I'm not allowed to be hot now?"

"Are you hormonal or have you finally lost your shit?" As tears start to form at the edges of Arthur's eyes Jason closes the door with his foot knowing instantly that the man in front of him is about to break down. "No don't cry...it's not like I'm yelling at you. Come on babe don't cry."

Wiping his eyes Arthur nods but he looks away once Jason sits on the edge of the bed. They've been at the palace for a few weeks but right now Arthur would rather be anywhere else at the moment. Once Jason touches his ankle he whispers something he hoped he wouldn't have to say yet again. "I'm pregnant..."

Like he expected Jason instantly lets go of his ankle. "Yeah?"

"Yes." It's above a whisper and while he wants to shove Jason away he lets the Alpha curl up around him. "Jason..."

"No," Jason starts resting his head on his Omega's stomach. "You'll keep it this time." His voice is so gentle and sweet that even the Alpha's surprised it's him speaking. "It's got a better chance now so start making a blanket for him okay?" He's asked Arthur every time and every time the Omega only gets half way before the blanket's thrown into the fire.

For a few minutes the Omega doesn't answer, just running his fingers through his mate's dark hair listening to Jason's steady breathing. There's nothing he can say so he picks up his needles again and starts to pull out the yarn before finding two new colors, silver and dark green. "I'll start it..."

As he finishes the first few stiches Jason kisses his stomach. "Finish it, no matter what."

It's how their arguments always seem to go but it doesn't make it any easier to listen in. So once he hears his mother's rhythmic knitting again the child wanders off to give them a few hours alone. He's already familiar with most of the hallways and main rooms but there's still more that he's yet to explore so he heads off towards his cousin's room only to hear muffled cries of pain coming from a few rooms down.

"Bite down on the leather. I'm almost done with your shoulder blade." His Uncle says in a strict tone as Alfred lets out another cry. "You do yah need a break?" Allistor asks as Lei pokes his head in to see the strange sight of the Alpha straddling the shirtless Omega from behind with a towel spotted in blood by his hand.

Alfred shakes his head as he braces himself for another round of tattooing. His skin is already raw and with every hit to his skin it feels like his lover is tattooing his very bone. "I want to go until it's done." It's then that he notices the boy watching. "Hey Lei, Leon's in his room." Alfred manages before feeling the needle strike his skin again. "Damn it Allistor I wasn't ready."

"Go to your happy place and sit tight cause we have another two hours."

"Thank you," Lei says closing the door behind him and venturing on, ignoring the whimper that escaped Alfred as the door closed. "Leon?"

The blonde haired wolf looks up from his drawing. "Hi, wanna color too?"

"Maybe." The older answers, as he sits next to the other Alpha on the floor among the dozen of broken crayons. Even as he draws his mind is already elsewhere. "Do you think this is home now?"

Without missing a beat the younger answers, "Mama says we'll be gone when the birds start singing again but...I hear Birdy man singing when no one is listening."

"Yeah I've heard that too." Lei looks up at the window lost in thought. "Too bad it's nice here..."

Leon looks up. "You want ta stay with Birdy man?"

Lei doesn't answer as he goes back to his picture. It has very little color but slowly he reaches for the red and starts to color in the lines. "I just want to stay where it's safe..."


	41. Snowy day

Lines etch deep into his skin as they go around his chest and onto his back, nearly all a deep red that in time will fade. Only two lines are different. One blue and one black that seem to dance down his back and curl into a heart of sorts on his stomach. Carefully he touches one of the lines thankful to know that his skin isn't raw to the touch anymore. "What do you think?" He hears behind him. In the mirror he sees Allistor bare chested smiling with his arms crossed.

"It's awesome but, shouldn't there be one more line?"

Nodding Allistor smirks. "On your next round I'll get the color. It might take a bit of time but you'll have it in maybe another year or so." He joins his Omega at the mirror. "It looks good though."

"Thanks," Alfred says noticing a few new lines on his lover's shoulder. "And what are those?" Carefully the Omega traces one of the new colorful lines making its way down his arm.

While he shrugs the Alpha can't hide his own smile. "Thought I'd add to my family's history as well." He ruffles the Omega's hair before resting his forehead on the younger man's. "Couldn't let you have all the pain now could I?" It's followed by a kiss to Alfred's nose. "After what you did for me."

"What I did for you?" Alfred repeats wrapping his arms around Allistor's neck. "What did I do exactly? Besides you know sitting there for twelve hours."

It earns a chuckle. "For givin' me Clara. I haven't properly thanked yah yet." Again he softly kisses his mate sliding the mirror away as he inches closer to the bed.

Alfred doesn't fight as he's laid down on the large bed. "You're a good father," he says between passionate kisses. "A good Alpha, a good mate, a...oh you're a fucking good lover too." Quickly his hands go down to his mate's pants ready to tear them away as Allistor works on his. Just as he's about to slip off the Alpha's his eyes catch movement at the door. "Leon," he cries out in panic shoving Allistor off the other side of the bed where his son can't see.

Allistor lands with a sharp thud as the boy slowly enters. "Mama, can we go play in the snow?" The Wolf looks past his mother to the Alpha slowly sitting up. "Allistor does you want to come too?"

"Well I ain't gettin' laid now so." He feels a sharp slap to the side of his head. "The Lad don't know what it means besides he'll have ta learn sooner or later." He says, rising to his feet making use that his pants are resting at his waist again. "And don't hit me again."

"Then don't give a smart answer to my boy." There's a sharp smug resting on the Omega's face. "You won't say it to Clara."

"Bet me." Allistor answers, walking to the door and picking up the child. "If she caught us in the act I'd sit her down and explain everything."

"Uh-huh."

"I would, it's our kind and right now I'm gonna show this wolf how a fox plays in the snow." With that he sits the wolf on his shoulders and walks out. "Now come on Mama. Your Lad wants ta play in the snow."

Soon the Omega joins both of them as well as the Neko who is already hard at work on a snow castle. "Where did you learn to do that?"

Abel smiles warmly looking back at his lover's sparkling eyes. "Just practice. I'm a little rusty but it's getting there."

"Rusty?" Alfred can't believe his ears as his eyes scan over the large creation finding something new each time around. "But dude," he starts to say as Jason falls into it. "Never mind."

As the Jackal sits up Abel starts to quietly hiss seeing that his three hours of work disappear in seconds. "You," he says unable to think of all he wants to say before Alfred pulls him away.

"He didn't mean it. Lei pushed him and he tripped."

Still Abel can't say a word. Instead he turns on his heels pulls his scarf off as he walks back into the warm halls of the palace. If it had been Leon or Lei he won't have cared one bit. In fact he would have laughed it off before going back to work but something about the Alpha gets under his skin or maybe it's not just him.

He's never been the jealous type but even he has to admit it's not exactly how he pictured his life would turn out. It's a far cry from his life with the Blues and the men he once called brothers.

With each step the world around him changes to those once care free times during the winter on the cliff side. "Hey Abel, why don't you build it for me?" He can hear calling out in his ears. It's a tiny voice he hasn't heard in over a decade.

Another voice cries out. "Aww help me brother..."

The memory plays out as he continues to walk, to where he's not sure nor at the moment does he really care. "Sure but Emil you'll have to be careful." He had answered back being no older than twelve at the time. He was the oldest of the group and had always looked out for them in those snowy days.

"Abel?"

He covers his ears trying to focus on the memory and the young kittens within it hoping that the new voice will leave him alone to his memories. "Fine but show me how you do that."

"Magic."

"Abel!" Suddenly his wrist is pulled away and he's forced to spin around to face the Omega. "He didn't mean it so don't be so upset." Alfred says as his brother's smiling faces vanish in an instant.

"Upset? Who said I was upset?" He answers louder than he intended getting the attention of the Albino reading close by. "I was just cold."

"You're a really bad liar." Alfred answers, as Gil pokes his head out, slowly removing his reading glasses never once letting the other Alpha know he's there. "We can rebuild it."

"Maybe I don't want to rebuild it!" His voice cracks as his eyes suddenly grow cold before turning around again and storming off.

Alfred stands watching, his mouth agape in confusion. As he takes a step forward Gilbert takes his shoulder. "He yelled at me."

"Let him go," The Alpha says motioning towards the library. "When he's ready to talk, he'll talk."

"But he's never done this before..."

"In front of you no but this isn't the first time so just give him time." Again Gil moves his head to where he was sitting. "He's got a few demons he's not ready to admit to yet. So come get warm and show me what kind of work that fox did."

Alfred watches the Neko turn a corner and disappear. "Yeah...you didn't mind that I did it right?"

"Hey it's your body. If you want to go through all that shit for some art who am I to bitch about it?" He gives a warm smile. "I might even explain my own uh work."

"The crosses?"

"Yeah though it's a long story."

"It's okay, I got time."


	42. Cold memories

Once he turns the corner every bent up emotion breaks through like a sudden flash flood. "Damn it." He says slamming his eyes shut as he grits his teeth. Anger, frustration, jealously all spill out as he slams his fist into the stone wall before him.

As he pants the voices of the past call out to him again. "It's okay Abel we can just build another."

"Yeah a bigger one." The young voices are filled with an innocence he's missed so much.

"Where did that go?" He says forcing the tears away.

They cry out as he wipes his eyes. "Aww don't cry." It's Tino's voice, he remembers it clearly but it doesn't make the pain any less. So as he sinks to the floor, leaning against the cool stone he lets the memory play out in his mind. "Berwald didn't mean to knock it over...no come back."

Like he did with Alfred moments before he covers his hears in a weak attempt to stop the memory. He knows exactly where it will end and it's an image no amount of prayer or alcohol can erase. "Please no..." he says in a hushed whisper.

His eyes watch as a twelve year old kitten stands at the edge of the rocky cliff. "Hey Asshole." The blonde boy turns around with a look of annoyance written on his face. "You knocked down my snow fort!"

"So?" The kitten answers with a shrug.

"So you're always knocking it over!" Another Kitten hisses out being no more than thirteen. "I want you to apologize for being an asshole."

The one at the cliff stands defiantly. "No."

"Stop!" He screams out as it falls on deaf ears. In a flash the older of the two races head long towards the boy at the cliff.

As he screams out suddenly his hands are pulled away from his ears while his eyes being to focus on the present again. "Abel what the bloody hell are you screaming about? My god...why is your hand bleeding?" Arthur starts staring at the fresh cut the Neko received from punching the wall. "What, what happened?" His voice grows warm in a second as he kneels down to the much taller man.

"He, he knocked over my castle..." Abel chokes out. It sounds childish but the Omega nods slowly taking his cheek in his palm.

"And did he apologize?" Behind him Natalia watches in silence unsure if the Alpha before her is serious or has lost his mind.

Tears pour down his face. "No." His shoulders shake as the Omega pulls him to his chest. "I didn't mean for him to fall. I was, I wasn't trying to kill him."

"Shhh." Arthur starts to rock the older back and forth slowly. "It's alright Love. It was a long time ago."

Half of her wants to walk away, to call him a poor excuse of an Alpha but, deep down her heart won't let her. "It's going to continue to haunt you if you don't face it head on."

Arthur looks over his shoulder. "Not the time."

"No it is." It comes with a sigh as she sits beside them. "We've all done things in this life that have fucked us or our siblings up so we won't get any peace if we keep going back to the past." His eyes catch hers, sending a chill running down her spine. "I mean I..." She catches herself. "I'm not drunk enough to admit what I've done." With that she stands back up, brushing her dress off.

He shouldn't scoff but it comes natural for the male Omega. "Drinking doesn't solve anything."

"It solves a lot more than prayer ever will. Trust me on that and if I'm correct you both could use one." She turns sharply, her boots losing a bit of fur in the process. "Am I right Arthur?" When he doesn't answer Natalia starts down the hallway. "I'll be drinking Vodka if you two wish to join me."

Arthur watches her leave feeling the Neko rub his head under the Omega's chin. "Feeling better?"

"What did she mean?" It's a quiet question that comes with a hand full of sniffles along with it.

"Well," Arthur starts feeling that the Neko in his arms is calming down if only for a minute. "I." He can't bring himself to say what he hasn't even told his mate yet. "I need a fucking drink."

"But."

"No buts." Arthur pulls him up feeling like the hyena is still playing games with their heads. "She wants to have a drink we'll go have a few." Before the Alpha has a chance to protest he has the Alpha up on his feet. "And you can just have one if you'd rather."

Abel nods looking down at his feet as they walk in silence until as they reach the stairs he lifts his head. "He lived."

"Hmm?" Arthur answers as the Alpha stops.

"My brother can't speak right or...walk but he lived." The wind howling outside is the only thing that breaks the silence growing. "I...ruined our lives that day."

"Was that when you were kicked out?"

He shakes his head taking a step down to the basement. "I was just disowned. I won't get kicked out for another decade."

Arthur follows. They take their time down the long stair case. "Do how did you survive then?"

"Old healer and her Beta took me in. She taught me her 'magic' and he trained me. Not really sure what they saw in me but they were the only ones that cared." He stops looking back towards the floor they left. "Outcasts look after outcasts."

"Only because they know the pain. Love after all is pretty powerful if you think about it."

He can't help but chuckle. "Only if you believe those books Gilbert reads." His heart still hurts but, after keeping the memories locked up for so long it feels good to let them free. Though he hates knowing that Alfred will come looking for answers and he'll have to say something to his younger Omega.

Reaching the bottom Arthur gives him a smile. "Someone has to."

"Yeah, after you Thisbe."

While Arthur smirks slightly it still earns the Alpha a smack to his shoulder. "Shut up and go have a beer."


	43. Drinks

Drinks have always helped though most times she's had to hide them from her sister. Irene loves her and always will but, Natalia still can't stand the pained look. Anger she can handle, disappointment though would send her to tears. "So decided to join me anyway huh?" She gives both men a sly smirk as she raises her small glass at them. "And here I thought I'd have to drink alone." In a flash the liquid is gone, giving her a familiar burn as it goes down her throat.

She pours herself another shot waiting for the two to sit down. "How many have you had already?"

"Oh," she purrs out. "Not that many but, why don't you sit down and, I might tell you a little story."

Arthur pours two more shots as he snorts. "I'm sure you will." While it's been years since he's last had any hard liquor he quickly makes short work of it. "Oh it's god awful."

With an eye roll she says, "It's not like one of your fine fox whiskey's that meant to be enjoyed slowly. My people's drinks are hard for a reason."

"Yes so you can get mindlessly drunk quicker."

"Fine, thumb your nose at it. It doesn't make you any better than me now does it?" She can hit below the belt, it would be the easy thing to do but, then she's really be left to drink alone.

Abel watches quietly unwilling to take the drink in his hand while Arthur glares. "Give me another and start your damn story."

She pours him one more before downing another herself. "Funny thing, I know you all probably better than you know yourselves yet to get me to say anything I have to be drunk." It's said with a sad smile as her eyes glaze over. "I come from a world you wouldn't understand."

"Try us." Abel sips his drink.

"We learned hundreds of years ago that Alphas don't exactly make the best leaders. Your kind leads more by your dick than anything else." Again another drink disappears. "So even our lowest class of Omegas still out ranks even our leader's Alpha. But every once in a while...there's one that forgets that."

She trails off seemingly lost in her thoughts as the image of a tall blue eyed man appears in front of her. "Natalia?"

"He was my brother. Older by only a few hours, strong willed with a good heart. An Alpha I've never met before and while it was wrong in every sense..." She clamps her eyes shut feeling the shame taking over. "I let him take me as his...I gave him the power over me that no Alpha should have had."

For Arthur it only means one thing. "He raped you?"

Instantly her eyes pop open as a look of stunned anger washes over her. "He would never rape anyone!"

"You said he took," Arthur starts seeing a killer look in her eyes.

"Stop jumping to conclusions." It comes with a growl just as Abel raises his hand. "What?"

"You mated with your twin brother," he says taking another sip letting her and the alcohol sink in slowly.

She nods with a sigh. "Yes. I'm not proud of it but in that moment I was the happiest woman and nothing would tear us apart but, we were found out in a way." She expects a smart comment so when neither answers she continues slowly. "I smelled like an Alpha and I had bite marks all over me so it was obvious to the elders." Now looking back she could kick herself for being so foolish and blinded by love.

"Did you tell them who it was?"

She can't look at Abel but she can feel his eyes watching her. "Would you? He was my mate so I lied." Again she reaches for the bottle. "I gave them the first name that came to my mind and I don't know why I said it but...my older brother's name was the first thing that came to me." She pours herself another glass as the image of her lover is replaced by her tall soft spoken brother. "The look on his face when they publically castrated him...it was anger but almost forgiveness..."

"Well that's fucked up."

She leans back in her chair with the bottle still in her hand. "Says the guy that pushed his brother off of a cliff because he fucked up a snow fort." Her words are starting to slur but her smirk remains the same. "Like I said we've all done things that have fucked up someone close to us. But since it was my fault I forced myself to love my older brother, to see him as a potential mate as a, well as a way of punishing myself. It was all my fault anyway so why not?" She shrugs going to take a sip from the bottle only to be stopped by Abel. "What?"

"Finish the story."

"I did." She answers quickly pulling at the bottle. "I followed him around like a little lost puppy, it was all an act for the elders but Ivan...that fucking dick was not supposed to love me back! He was supposed to hate me like any other Alpha but no! He'd hug me and tell it was alright...even when we were alone."

For the first time in a long time she starts to cry. "He understood Love."

"He shouldn't have."

"Well he did." Arthur stands, grabbing the table as he starts to stumble back. "Maybe you should take a page from his book."

"And maybe you should tell your lover you can't carry a kid." It's out of her mouth before she can stop herself but, like her brother years before the look on Arthur's face breaks her heart.

He takes a long inhale. "He knows. He knows it's a long shot but only for him do I let him in my bed chamber. He wants that connection and while he's a monster in some eyes..." He stops for a moment remember the side looks and whispers of disgust, "He's nothing but a lost child in mine."

"Then go back to your lost child." She waves him away. "Still standing high and mighty little fox like the rest of them."

"And stay in your self-pity." He answers turning towards the door thankful that Abel follows and takes his hand. "Thank you...I might have had one too many."

Abel doesn't say a word looking back at the Hyena as she lays her head down on the table before taking the bottle into her hand and smashing it as hard as she can into the wall. "I'll take you home."

"Then go back to her...and put her to bed before she hurts herself or anymore bottles."

With a sigh the Alpha nods. "Yeah."


	44. Late night talks

For the day Abel avoids his mate, choosing instead to watch the Hyena before she after what feels like hours finally falls asleep. He leans down, taking the bottle from her hand while tucking her in. "I'm sorry..." He hears behind him.

The Neko doesn't have to turn around to know who it is. "It's alright. Not the first time I've done this." He turns his head, handing her the empty bottle. "I'm just surprised how much she can drink."

"Oh yes, years of practice." Irene answers in a tried voice. "Still thank you. She doesn't normally let men in so you three must be special to her."

Normally he'd ask but all he does is smile. "Well Alfred gained her respect while I'm pretty sure she still hates us." He takes a step forward only to be blocked by the Hyena. "Ma'am?"

"She's hurting...but I mean..." She looks down as he rests his hand on her shoulder. "It's normal here right?"

"No I'm sorry." Abel gives a small sigh. "But can I ask what happened to Ivan?" For a moment she doesn't answer as she stares out the window at the moons start to rise. "Irene, I'm not that stupid. You don't just slit a man's throat for the fun of it, well unless you're Jason but even he has his fucking reasons."

At the last of his remark she gives a knowing smile, turning back to meet his eyes. "Tea? I'm not in the mood for drinking nor do I think you are."

With a nod he answers, "Lead the way. I got time." Deep down he knows Alfred is probably wondering where he's run off to but, his curiosity is getting the better of him so like with Natalia he finds himself back in the basement. "So," he starts taking a cup from her hand. "What happened?"

"Many things happened I'm afraid." She cradles the warm cup in her hand as she tries to collect her thoughts. "I was here to document your um...culture. The problem was while I could handle myself this was still a dangerous land for omegas so my brother and Natalia joined me." Looking back she wishes that she would have begged for someone else to join her instead. "The Elders agreed only because Ivan was well...I know she told you."

"She did." He answers resting his chin on his hand. "So learn anything interesting?"

Again the smile appears on her face. "A few things, mostly on the Avians in the south as well as the Aquarians...both are very unique clans."

He lets out a deep laugh. "That's putting it mildly but, it explains how you know the Prince."

"Yeah he's a sweet gentleman an...what's the term?" She takes a sip. "Oh well it's not important but, we were coming up to the North to see how different they were when the Jackals ambushed us." She shivers thinking of her tall brother face first in the mud. "They...were so cruel and most." She bites her lip as the images flash across her eyes. "When he was castrated he forgave Nat instantly and again when they had that gun pressed to his head..." Tears begin to fall, while Natalia will never forgive her for telling the Alpha it hurts too much to keep it to herself. "He said forgive them sister, don't let their hatred become yours." The words catch in her throat for a moment as her shoulders quake. "It took me so long Abel...I wanted to murder them all in their sleep. Slit their throats with nothing but my fangs like my great grandmothers had done but, it wouldn't have brought him back."

He stares unsure what to say for a moment but, seeing her sobbing in front of him starts to break his heart. "Hey you did the right thing," he says pulling off his jacket and drooping it over her shoulders. "I never met the guy but I'm sure he's happy that you two are safe."

Quickly she wipes her eyes. "I know he is, I've prayed for him since the moment they took him away. For me it helps though for my sister..."

"Well you can always come back with us and we could...you know escort you back home." Her eyes watch him for any signs of suspicion. When she only sees his warm blue eyes, she nods.

"I'll have to ask my sister once she's feeling better...and really while I'm sure they would agree I want to speak with Alfred about it as well."

"I'm not lying."

She stands up, removing his jacket. "I know you're not and while I know the Alphas make most of the decisions here," she says handing him the heavy jacket. "I'd feel more comfortable talking to him about it." She turns and heads for the stairs.

For a moment he looks down at the jacket before back at her. "Wait,"

"I know you know everything now but, remember Alpha." She stops looking over her shoulder. "We aren't the meek creatures we lead you to believe." With one last smile she walks up the stair case and into the darkness. "Good night Abel."

A chill runs down his spine as what both Omegas had told him truly sink in. Neither need their help to make it back in fact he's certain they'd be fine on their own. "Damn..." He says to himself walking up the stairs wondering how many they could have killed if this Ivan hadn't told them not to. Five? Ten? They could have destroyed the whole camp if they really wanted to yet they toyed with the Jackals instead.

He stops outside of Alfred's bedroom door to listen for any signs of snoring but, as he's about to walk past it opens much to his surprise. "There you are," Alfred says warmly already taking his hand. "I've been looking for you all night Dude."

"Uh," Abel starts looking down at his hand than at Alfred. "Why?"

"You ran off after screaming at me. It wasn't like you so after a while I tried to hunt you down." The Omega shrugs slightly never taking his hand away from his lover's.

Abel stares but lets his Omega pull him towards the bedroom. "How much did you hear?"

"I heard enough, but I want to hear most of it from you." Alfred hopes his voice has the same care in it as Allistor's at moments like this.

Throwing his jacket to the side Abel closes the door. "It's not my story to tell kid."

"No," Alfred moves him to the bed. "Not theirs...yours." When he's answered with a sigh Alfred takes his hands. "I'll tell you about me if you...just please Abel?"

Kissing his forehead Abel lets out a small purr, "Okay Kid but it's not a pretty story." He lies back with the younger man on his chest.

"I don't want you to sugar coat it." As the moonlight is hidden by new clouds bring more snow Alfred wraps them tightly in a wool blanket. "I can take it."

Abel rests his head back on the pillow, letting out a sigh. "I know you can kid...I'm just not sure where to start."

"Start at the beginning."

"Yeah...okay."


	45. Signs of trouble

Spring is a welcomed sight though for one he wishes it could have stayed winter just a bit longer. Even though with it comes new adventures Alfred's last talk with the Prince weeks before still plays in his head as they set off towards the west.

It had only lasted an hour at best but, for both it had to be done. "You know you can still come along." Alfred said as he sat alone with the Prince in the small sanctuary off of the garden. "It's not all about mating; it's the adventure of it all."

"I know," Lovino answered resting his chin on his interlocked fingers. "It's not as simple but you know that."

"I do," Alfred said lowering his voice as he watched his newest lover ponder in the candle light. "Look," he started touching Lovino's knee after a moment of silence. "I know this isn't want you probably want me to say but, stay. We'll come back. I mean it's my fault anyway."

Carefully the Avian took the Omega's hand. "I really don't feel throwing blame around. Let's call it what it is."

"Starcrossed love?" It came with a weak smile but, neither could force more than that at the joke. "Just, one day promise me we'll go flying again."

With a deep sigh Lovino answered, "Don't treat this as forever. I mean shit, I'm not good at good byes as it is so this is just fucking sad." His gaze turned to one of the stain glass windows before finally he forced himself to meet the younger man's eyes. "I'll soar with you; we'll go anywhere you want too." As he said it he saw a glisten in the Omega's eyes. "And Leon too, though Clara doesn't seem to be as into it as you two."

"She's still young so it might change one day..." He trailed off already lost in thought about his daughter. "Who knows I mean she could be an Alpha or like one of the Hyenas." At Lovino's laugh he cockrf his head slightly. "What?"

"She's your and that fox bastard's kid so of course she's going to be a head strong little she devil." It came with a smile that left both chuckling. "And that boy, well I doubt next time I see him, he'll want to call me Birdy man."

"Ah yeah you're stuck with that one." Alfred shook his head as he stood to leave. "He's like his father, nicknames are what he does."

"Oh his father is the only one that does that now?" The Avian stood as well to see the man out. "Because I think it's a colorless thing really."

At the door Alfred looked back. "Would you ever consider that?"

"Being Colorless?" Lovino thought it over before he shrugged. "Not sure, it's what I've always know though tell me the truth do you miss being a Crimson?"

It was a question none of the others had ever asked so he didn't know what to say but, he inhaled slowly as he looked towards the horizon. "Don't get me wrong deep down I'll always be a Crimson but, it's different somehow. I told you I wasn't exactly wanted for most of my life but I'd love to...let him see them." He sighed as he ran his fingers through his hair. "It's one of those stupid Omega dreams I guess, wanting the Alpha's approval but, damn I got off track so?"

Lovino leaned against the door frame as the sun rose higher in the sky. "Maybe one day."

Alfred sighed, "So a no."

"So a maybe. Don't go thinking you know me you wolf bastard so remember that." He pointed at the omega who once again smiled before he walked out of the garden. "Tall bastard..." It was muttered with a halfhearted smile. "I'll fucking miss you." Alfred was sure the Avian didn't mean for him to hear it but it still broke his heart.

As he mulls it all over as he walks on the lush grass trail, the wolf joins his side. "You okay?"

Alfred blinks pulling himself away from his thoughts. "Yeah completely," he answers with a smile. "Sorry I was zoning out there for a moment."

Gilbert takes his hand as the two oldest children run off ahead with the Neko not far behind. "You've been doing that a lot." He watches the Alpha change into a cat as the boys laugh wildly. "Does it have to do with him?"

"Him?" Alfred feels his heart start to ache again this time for other reasons. "Not exactly but, I know he's going to be disappointed." From behind his daughter starts to squeal as the older Hyena races towards the trio, Clara high on Irene's shoulders. "I'm not sure how to tell him." He says watching the group run ahead until they're far out of ear shot.

"Well don't let him think too long about it," Arthur says walking beside them. "It'll hurt him more." He stops looking back at his mate lagging behind. "Trust me on that."

As Arthur walks back towards his mate Alfred turns back to his other two. "I want to talk to him alone and I know it's not fair but." His face reddens as he turns away. "But I want to give him a chance like you two had."

A chuckle escapes Gilbert's throat. "Since when has our relationship been strictly about mating?" His smile instantly fades as his ears pick up on something faint in the distance. "Fuck." It comes with a growl as most of the others turn towards the screams echoing out in the valley. "Abel, Irene!"

Irene snarls, grabbing at Lei's hand as she backs away while Abel morphs into his human form. "Shut up Gilbert." He hisses back, picking up Leon in the process. "Just calm down..." Every hair on the back of his neck stands up as before his eyes a village only a few miles away is suddenly engulfed in flames with smoking billowing out into the blue sky. It's not a simple bush fire that's gone out of control but, something more ominous. With each scream the flames seem to grow higher into the air.

"They're burning them," Irene stops seeing Abel whip his head around. "They are."

"We have the kids. Don't say it out loud." He wants to kick himself for racing out so far from the rest, and even more for not sensing it sooner. All around them is the overwhelming smell of burning flesh and hair. "Back track and go up wind."

"And if they already know we're here?" Out of the corner of her eye the Hyena sees her sister running to join them. "Damn it..."

"Then we fight and tell the kids to run." Abel feels the child freeze in his arms as the fire starts to spread to the grasslands around the burning village. "You'll be okay, just get back to your Mommy." When Leon whimpers the Alpha swears knowing the child wouldn't get far. "Fuck," he says gritting his teeth.

"Yeah," Natalia says pulling out a long thin dagger from her pants leg. "My thoughts exactly."


	46. Raging fire

He's never felt so helpless, even in the middle of the Jackal's mines there was always a way out but, now seeing the fire quickly consuming the grass lands around him the Omega can only stare in horror. His legs are frozen in place until his daughter's terror filled screams brings the Omega's thoughts into focus. Alfred's feet barely touch the earth below as he races towards his children, even though he knows the group is racing back towards them it won't stop his maternal instincts.

Smoke, blinding him and filling his lungs as the screams of his mates fill his ears yet he won't stop until she and his son are in his arms again. "Stop and think." The voice in his head yells out once he reaches for his daughter who Irene quickly hands over. "If you die dumbass than they all do." His father's voice growls out as Clara clings tightly to his neck.

He feels Abel take his hand as his eyes dart around the growing heat. As the girl starts to gasp he covers her in his jacket, thankful to see Abel to the same. It's not much against the choking smoke but it's better than nothing. "Go upwind and fucking run." Abel screams out as he shoves his mate back towards the others. "God damn it I was coming."

In an instant the Omega whips his head around with murder in his eyes. "I don't care if you were ten feet away. You have my kids." It's not the time to pick a fight so Alfred shoots him one more glare along with a low growl as he makes sure his daughter remains safe under his jacket. Every few minutes he looks back until Allistor takes Leon into his arms even then his heart continues to pound out of his chest.

The flames lick at their heels, the screams of the town long forgotten as they reach the safety of a narrow river. Without a second thought the clan dives into the river with only the children crying out from the sudden cold. For what feels like hours they watch as the fire rages on around them until in the early twilight there's nothing left but ashes and soot.

Even though Abel wants nothing more than to jump out and dry himself off he doesn't move until the last person walks out into the river bank. "I wasn't going to let anything happen to them." Abel starts to say looking to the others for support. What he wants to ask is why he was the only one to be yelled at.

"You did fine." Allistor answers as Clara sleeps soundly on his shoulder. "It's his motherly instincts, hell he'd snap at anyone in that situation." He kicks the blacked soil below his feet before smelling the scent of death still lingering in the air. "Now let's try this again."

With a chuckle Jason cracks his neck. "So guess that's my cue. So who's coming to see if there's anything left?"

As Natalia steps forward Arthur sits their son down. "Just be careful."

"Always babe." His eyes turn to the Albino. "Oh old man you're coming too?"

With a smirk Gilbert hands his son to the Neko once again. "I'm still as awesome as ever."

"Right that's why I had to carry you so you didn't burn to death."

Instantly Gilbert morphs. "Just try and keep up." With that he's off towards where the town once stood. It could be easy to walk away but if whoever started the fire is still around they still could run into the same fate.

Once he's a few yards away he stops to smell the air. "Oh you did actually keep up." He chuckles seeing the Jackal beside him. "I didn't know a half breed could still transform."

"I'm just full of surprises." Jason smirks, morphing back with a knife in his hand. "This wasn't Jackals through, we're fucked in the head but we're not this stupid."

With a flick of her wrist, Natalia's hair flies up into his face as she walks past. "Strange, you could have fooled me." She takes a few steps forward into the burnt wreckage before daring to enter it completely. "If they're still here they're probably those bodies over there." She stops to pull her hair back knowing there's no chance of survivors. "Well once again this was pointless."

Gilbert ignores her remark as he bends down to get a better look. "Looked like a cat breed."

"Could have been breed," Jason says touching one of the corpses. "Fuck could have been Avians for all we know."

"They're wings wouldn't have burned away." Natalia gives a sigh before swiftly kicking a post sending what was left of a building crashing down. "And I won't go handling their heads; ghosts can be very vengeful when they want to be." Jason looks down at the skull in his hands before he shrugs and drops it nearly breaking it in the process. "Dumbass, don't fucking..." She gives a sigh knowing there's no point to explain anything to the Jackal. "Gilbert."

"Yeah I'm done," he says standing up giving one last scan of the area spotting something still shinning in the rubble. "Hmm," he hums taking out a piece of cloth to pull out the remains of a long ax. "Well this looks familiar."

"So someone was a Neko." Natalia starts kneeling down to get a better look. "What does that symbol mean?" She points to a long mark etched deep into the metal.

This time Jason speaks up. "Lion, probably one of the lower ranks since well they fucked this up." He laughs at his own inside joke. "This is why they need Jackals to do their dirty work."

The wolf isn't as sure. "Let's just get moving. The quicker we get out of this place the better." Again he smells the air feeling the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. While it's possible it was started by mistake or grew out of control on accident there's more to this fire that meets the eye.

Only when he's alone with Allistor though does he let his worries be known. "They started it and knew we were out here."

"I figured as much. They didn't want any witnesses," Allistor answers in a hushed whisper bringing the cigar to his lips as their fire dances softly in the night. "Bastards are gettin' bolder and we'll have ta keep an eye on them."

"Antonio, tell you that?" His ears perk up as his son whimpers before returning to sleep. "Poor kid..."

"They'll be fine, if anything it will only be a few days of nightmares." He takes a long inhale of his cigar before answering. "But yeah Toni told me quite a bit...and it ain't all pretty."

Lowering his voice again Gilbert says, "The bitch knows he's still alive doesn't she?"

"She's no oracle but, since there was no body then he still could be alive in her eyes."

The wolf lets out a snort. "She only wants him because he was promised. He's nothing but a toy in her eyes." He crosses his arms thinking hard. "If need being I'll fucking go home with my tail between my legs if that means help."

"That I don't see."

"That they'll help?"

Allistor shakes his head. "No that you'd go anywhere with your tail between your legs." When it gets a smile Allistor continues. "I don't want to tell him yet though."

"Why am I not surprised?"

Finishing his cigar, Allistor tosses it into the fire. "Because it's a fox thing apparently but still stay vigilant."

Looking up at the stars Gilbert nods. "Yeah they're not taking prisoners anymore..."

"Funny that the Jackals show mercy." Allistor turns his gaze to the tall man curled up asleep with his brother. "Then again..."

"Yeah...it's a canine thing."


	47. Trek across the dessert

The blue sky above seems to stretch on forever as the grass below their feet turns to soft white sand. Still a week's journey yet for Irene she can already sense the border. "Come on," she says with an almost childlike glee as she's tempted to kick off her shoes and run barefoot in the welcoming sand.

After being away for so long, having to play the part of the mature strong sister it feels good to let herself be what she once was. True it's a bitter sweet feeling, years before she left a trained scholar ready to learn about the world with her family by her side. Now, she's had enough of what the world has to offer. The only pain she's feeling is that her brother couldn't be here with her. "Ivan," she says exhaling a deep breath. "For you little brother." She raises her hand high into the sky. "We return home." A few tears escape, rolling down her face as a lone hawk flies above. "You can rest easily now." Her smile never falters as the hawk flies off into the distance. Once it's far out of sight she lowers her hand bringing to her heart.

Behind her none dare to say a word. Even Natalia looks away from her sister's silent prayers. Unlike Irene the younger hyena doesn't feel the same joy to return home. Even with her mate surely waiting for her, she has her doubts. A decade has changed her, what she once longed for with him has changed and deep down she knows the same is true with him. For all she knows he's mated to another thinking that she had died or worse, fell out of love with her and took another. She wouldn't blame him; their love after all was a tainted one from the start.

She couldn't claim him as hers so as the sun rises high into the sky beating down on the ground below her feet, she stops. The thoughts swirl around her mind like angry hornets. "Why the fuck am I going back?" She asks herself, needing to hear the thought out loud.

"Don't know, why are you?"

She didn't expect an answer much less from the Jackal. "That was a rhetorical question." She answers with a stoic face. "Dumbass."

He lets out a snort, crossing his arms. "No it really wasn't." He leans down to meet her eyes. "You asked and I answered so don't call me a dumbass, sweetheart." Part of him is waiting her to slap him, not thinking she'd hit a bit lower.

Only once he's doubled over does she slap him hard across the face. "Let me make something clear." She grabs his collar not caring that the rest are staring. "Never ever call me sweetheart. I know you have a bit of a problem remembering names but, make sure you remember mine." After a moment she shoves him back and walks away. "Dumbass."

With long even strides she walks past everyone and into the dessert. She refuses to look back knowing in time the rest will follow without asking questions. While she's proven right about them following she wasn't when Gilbert starts to walk beside her. "While I'm sure he deserved that, it really does fucking hurt to be hit there."

She can't hide her smile so she turns her head away. "Good though I'm surprised he's not feeling some twisted pleasure from it."

It earns a laugh. "Even so it wasn't awesome." He rubs his leg slowly feeling that they should rest for the night soon. "I'm not saying you should apologize."

With a sigh Natalia stops and turns to face him. "Then what are you saying?" For a moment they stare at each other, lucky for Gilbert, she blinks first. "Whatever Alpha." With a hair flip she walks back towards her sister and away from what she hopes is any more questions.

"You got off easily," Allistor says resting his hand on his friend's shoulder. "Friend or not you're still an Alpha in her eyes and her foot could still go very far up your arse."

He shakes his head. "Trust me I know how close I got."

"Yeah I'm sure you do." He moves aside as Alfred joins them. "Yes hen?"

For a second he clears his throat still unsure about the new nickname his lover's given to him. "I think we should stop here and let things kind of cool down."

"Just what we were thinking." Gilbert looks out at the dry landscape seeing a few bare trees off in the distance. "We'll go there and then I think we all have to talk..."

"About what we're doing after we leave the Hyenas?"

The Alphas exchange worried looks before Allistor speaks up. "That and a few other things." He takes the Omega's hand, his voice gentle and kind.

A chill runs down Alfred's spine as Allistor squeezes his hand. "What other things?"

Most walk on but Natalia is sure she hears one word, it's a name she's never heard before but from the look of pure horror written all over her friend's face it can't be anything good. So while she doesn't feel like speaking to the Alphas she turns to the only other Omega left. "Arthur?"

His green eyes sharpen. "Unless it's to apologize for whatever he said-"

She interrupts. "Who is Anya?"

While at first he was about to scream at her, his voice softens to a whisper. "Where did you hear that name?"

"Does it really matter?" She asks studying his face. "Who is she?"

"Well,"

"The great and powerful princess bitch." Jason answers walking past with Lei both Omegas noticing the slight limp he now has. "And don't correct me Art cause you know it's true."

"I wasn't going to," Arthur says waiting until his mate is out of ear shot. "She's not exactly..."

"Well liked?"

"You could say that but still where did you hear that name?"

She shrugs looking away. "I have my ways." He knows she won't say so he walks past to join the others. All the while she looks back over her shoulder at the trio in the back feeling a sense of dread wash over her. It's another reason she's finding not to stay with her clan even if it means leaving her sister. "Oh brother...watch over me if you're really there...because I'm going to need it to deal with the Alphas...especially the dumbass."


	48. Brothers

The pure white sand slowly gives way to grey dirt as the red oaks stretch far into the sky. Irene turns to her companions with a bitter sweet smile. "This is the border so um..." She stops looking down as her face reddens. "The Alphas have to say here until our elders say it's okay for you to enter."

"Nothin' we ain't heard before." Allistor crosses his arms before looking down at the young boy holding on to his leg. "What about the kid?"

"He's still young enough," Natalia says looking up at the trees lost in thought. "It's not like they'd kick him out unless it's changed that much." It's said with a shrug before she starts to walk towards the sea of trees.

Alfred exchanges looks with his mates before being handed Clara. "Wait,"

"It's just like with the foxes." Gilbert chuckles, kissing his cheek. "But hopefully no wolf ambush this time."

It earns the Albino an eye roll. "Let's hope not but still be careful and I hope to see you in a few hours." The Omega turns to his other mates who swiftly give him a kiss goodbye before he takes Leon's hand and follows the Hyenas across the border.

It's a lush forest that reminds Alfred of the woods his mother showed him in his youth. The only different being the pure height of the giants around them. Though soon the woods open to a wide village nestled within. Alfred can't believe his eyes as three large chested Omegas walk forward, each touching a dagger that hangs from their wide hips. "Can we help you?" One with wild eyes asks in a broken sentence.

"We've come home." Irene answers with an excited yelp. "It's me, Nida. It's Irene." Her smile widens as she embraces the shocked woman. "It's been so long..."

Quickly one turns on her heels, racing back to the village as Nida hugs her old friend. "I, you're alive? Both of you?" Her eyes fall on Natalia before looking beyond them. "And Ivan?"

The sisters shake their heads. "He's one the other side..." Irene answers in a whisper. "But we're home to stay and our friends helped us." She takes Alfred's free hand. "As did their mates so may they join us in the village?"

Nida looks the two Omegas over before giving a soft smirk. "We can't let their mates cook in the sun while we feed their Omegas like allies." With a laugh she motions for them to follow. "Ophelia go collect the Alphas before they wonder off." The white haired Omega says with a flick of her wrist as she pulls Irene closer to her, holding her by the waist. "Shall we go tell the others you're alive?"

"Yes," Irene sighs resting her head on the slightly taller woman's shoulder. "I've missed you so much."

Planting a kiss on the other Omega's forehead Nida whispers, "I did too my dear."

Natalia watches from a distance, her face trying to hide the judgmental stare she's giving to her sister. It lasts long into the night until she finds herself alone with nothing but the candle light and liquor to keep her company. "So this is where you've been hiding." A strong voice says as she downs her second shot. "And here I thought you'd want to see me."

Her whole body tightens, the sound of the glass hitting the table deafening in her ears. "You weren't wrong." She watches him in the corner of her eyes. Her twin's hair as grown but his eyes are still the same. "It's good to see you Vlad." Her stomach does a roll as she gives him a smile.

He sits across from her, taking the bottle from her hands. "It hurts...that Ivan had to go that way..." He takes a sip unaware that she's balling her dress into her hands under the table. "He was a good brother; I pray he's at peace..." Vlad sighs resting the bottle back on the table and taking her hand. "He would have made a wonderful,"

"Don't," she answers looking him deep into the eyes. "Our brother is already dead so don't poke fun at him."

"Truthfully I wasn't." He takes back his hand and rests his chin on it, seemingly already bored with the conversation. "Ivan was a gentle spirit so let him rest. Now as for you sister," a warm smile crosses his face. "I've waited years for you."

She sucks in a breath forcing herself to look away. "I'm surprised you didn't find another. In fact I want you to because I'm not staying here."

The Omega is answered by silence, a cold bitter silence that makes her skin crawl. "Okay." He finally says after what feels like hours. Quietly he stands, towering over her. "Just tell me something. Did you ever think of me when you were gone?"

Tears roll down her cheek as she takes the bottle back into her hand. "No," she starts before the bottle is ripped from her hand and smashed against the wall.

"I waited ten years the least you can do is be honest with me." His gentle eyes turn ice cold and while his actions could mean expulsion if not death he doesn't care. So as he takes her hands, holding them away from any daggers she might be carrying he asks again. "Did you ever think of me when you were gone?"

This time she bites her lip, a metallic taste filling her mouth. "No."

As he goes to slap her a new scent enters the room. "There a problem 'ere?"

"No," Vlad answers, letting go of her hands instantly sensing that the man behind is not one to mess with. "Whatever that is, it reeks."

Allistor smirks simply blowing more smoke into the room. "Then I suggest yah leave. It's late as it is and I don't know about your kind but, I think you should be gettin' home." Again he blows smoke towards the younger Alpha's direction until the man is long gone. He flicks away the ash. "Alfred is still up, second floor, fourth room on your left and there should be a light burning so yah can't miss it." His voice is soft and kind yet she doesn't bother to ask why he's up himself. Not that she cares anyway so she walks past but, once he's out of sight she sprints up the stairs.

The fox isn't known to lie, at least not to her yet as she gets close to the door she pauses. "Alfred?" She asks with a knock. "May I come in?" Her stomach rolls again, inside she hates herself for letting Vlad see her tears and for needing Allistor to save her. Even now she's praying that another Omega is up just so she can be comforted.

The door opens, Alfred dresses in only his shorts. "I said yeah...you okay?"

She wraps her arms around his chest, letting her walls come crashing down. "No," she says coarsely feeling him embrace her.

"Do you want to sleep with me tonight?"

With anyone else she's push herself away. "Yes..." She's lost so many and is trying to grasp onto straws. "Please..."

He escorts her back inside, blowing out the candle as he goes. "Of course...sis."


	49. Return the the borders

The second moon starts to sink into the horizon by the time Natalia closes her eyes, still curled up tightly to the taller Omega as if her life depends on it. Gently he brushes the hair out of her tired face as he brings the blanket up covering her bare shoulder from the early morning chill. It's the least he can do for the woman in his arms; it took him all night to calm her down enough to let her know what ever happens that he wouldn't leave her there, alone. Really he would never dream of it but, she was letting the alcohol talk, and talk she did. In the end she told him everything she hoped would have stayed buried deep in her mind so by the time she was done she was mentally exhausted.

So as she sleeps soundly for the first time in years his thoughts start to wander to where they'll go from here; it's pointless to leave right away since both he and Arthur are so close to their heats. Yet, after that he doesn't know. They could try for the south, past the Jackal's territory or perhaps go back to Teal where it'll be safe from Anya and her minions. Both options feel like running to him and he'd rather stay and fight for his right than forever be watching over his back.

A thought enters his mind and while it's a long shot since his father sold him, maybe he can buy him back from the princess. He hums to himself as he feels her heart beat against his. "Mother..." He whispers out feeling that she's out there listening. "We're going home, whether he wants us to or not."

The Hyena mutters something in her sleep as Alfred kisses the top of her head, nodding off to sleep himself. It's only a small chance but it's worth it for his family's safety.

So as another heat comes and goes his mates' prepare for another journey, this time to a place he never thought he'd go again. "So how quickly will he throw us out of the village?" Allistor remarks as they collect what they can for the walk back across the border. "From what you've told me, he ain't exactly the welcoming type."

"He can't kick us out without a real reason." Gilbert answers before Alfred has a chance. "He can only throw us out after hearing what we have to say. And that's only if we disrespect him or his people." The Albino smiles thinking back to his time in his own clan. "But I mean if he's an asshole I know exactly what to say to do that."

"Please don't." Alfred sighs as his children play at his feet. "He'll already be pissed so I don't want him to lash out, especially at the kids."

"Think he'd do that?"

"Well," Allistor says lighting a cigarette. "We'll keep it short then." He picks up their daughter, holding her close. "Afterwards we'll head off towards the Rose and Jade clans."

"Why there?" Alfred starts to rub the base of his spine in slow circles trying to ease the sore spot growing there. "Not that I mind seeing more of the world but,"

"Because they have more open communities so if we'd want to settle down eventually we could do so there without too much trouble." It's the first thing Abel's said since they started packing that morning. The Neko's been watching quietly as a few things have been floating through his mind. "Your back giving you trouble again?" He asks taking a step forward.

The Omega looks over with a weak smile. "It's nothing," he says hoping it's enough for the Neko but like he should have figured Gilbert looks over with a raised eyebrow. "I'm fine, don't start because I know that look of yours and I'm not gonna get it all the way to the Crimson territory."

"Why are yah gettin' defensive?"

"Because you three have a knack for getting overly protective." Alfred looks away as he picks up his bag, it's his hormones getting the better of him and he knows it. "So I'm nipping it in the butt right now before we leave."

From behind Abel warps him in a warm hug, purring as loud as he can. "Kid that's not what he means and you know it." He rests his chin on the Omega's shoulder as he manages to purr louder, shaking both of them and making the children giggle.

It's a lost battle so slowly he slides Alfred's arms up to his stomach while he plants a kiss on the Neko's lips. There'd be no point in hiding it since Alfred's sure the Alpha's been watching for any signs that their matting was successful. So as he breaks the kiss he says the first thing that comes to mind. "Am I ever going to get a better nickname than Kid? It's kinda weird since I'm carrying your kid and all."

Abel lets out a laugh Alfred's never heard before, something so joyful and deep he can't help but join in with an equally large smile on his face. "Thank you," Abel manages after kissing Alfred's temple again as another gleeful laugh raises to the surface.

Leon tugs on his mother's pant leg after a moment of watching. "What funny Mama?"

"Aww Abel and Mama are just happy," Alfred answers as Abel starts to rub his chin against his. "Because you're gonna be a big brother again." Carefully he picks up the child as Abel continues to purr along his back. "Abel," he starts as the Neko kisses his temple.

"I know," Abel answers picking up his bag finally breaking away from his mate. "We'll finish this later."

Allistor chuckles watching him leave along with the Albino wolf. "You made him the happiest little neko alive."

"Yeah, I knew he wanted this more than anything but," he stops for a moment. "I didn't want to say anything so sooon since Arthur was in heat around the same time and well I didn't want to be a complete asshole."

"Naw I understand but really I think once you two are alone he'll have something ta tell you too." Allistor motions for Alfred to leave first. "But I won't say since it ain't my business ta say." Clara starts to softly snore from her spot on her father's shoulder.

Alfred's eyes widen. "Wait, but."

"Shh, now Mother Moon has her ways so yeah we'll keep it quiet." He flicks away the ash from his cigarette. "Now tell me you're clan has tobacco."

"Oh are you nearly out?"

"Answer the question please."

With a wink Alfred walks down the hallway. "Oh you'll find out when we get there."


	50. Leader of the Crimsons

His heartbeat quickens as soon as the familiar scents appear on the wind, it's almost too overwhelming for him to bear. "Uh," he says looking down at his clothes as they near the village he once called home. "Can we stop and clean up a bit?" He runs a shaky hand through his hair refusing to look any of the others in the eye. "I haven't seen any of them in years and I sort of want them to recognize me." What he doesn't say is he doesn't want his father to smell one Alpha on him much less three.

"Hmm a quick bath would be lovely." Arthur gives a warm smile helping to ease the younger Omega's nerves. "Natalia, why don't you join us?" The Alphas while exchange confused looks don't argue.

"Oh I don't get to bathe with you?" Jason says with a smirk only to be answered by an eye roll by the Hyena.

"Because maybe it's not appropriate for you to see two other naked Omegas, especially one that's mated to your brother in law." She pulls her hair up in to a bun as she whispers, "Dumbass." She doesn't wait for an answer as she walks behind Alfred towards the river bank. "Or pervert I can't quite decide."

A deep sigh follows suit. "You don't have to be such a bitch to him."

Natalia shakes her head, stripping out of her shirt. "And you don't have to stick up for him, he's a jackal."

"He's also my mate." Arthur glares as he pulls off his belt. "He's not perfect yes but he means well." The short man inhales slowly removing his brown tunic. "So not another word about it, besides we have more pressing matters to talk about."

Alfred, who had already delve into the water, wishes as their heads turn to him that he had went on alone. "No, whatever it is."

"You're not pregnant?"

"Oh that? Yeah I am." He says relieved, reaching for a small bar of soap sitting near the river bank only to have it snatched away. "Hey."

Arthur shakes his head. "What are you so afraid of?" After a moment Alfred sinks his head under the water hoping it's enough to deter the question but, when he pops his head up Arthur simply asks again. "Alfred what is so terrifying about this village? I understand it's your clan but there's more isn't there?"

He looks away knowing they'll just keep pressing until he opens up even if he doesn't have all the answers himself. "I grew up there, I know what they'll think, what they'll say and how they'll treat us...me and the kids." Slowly he looks over as both enter the water. "I shouldn't care but, I do."

"But aren't you a breeder? Isn't this I don't know normal?" Arthur's heard of the Crimsons before, though for the most part it was hard for him to believe that the man in front of him was ever part of the fabled clan.

"Fuck no. I broke every god damn rule in their little book. I'm basically a whore," he says hitting the water with his fist making a large splash. "Hell I'll be surprised if they don't laugh at me the moment I set foot back inside the clan."

"Whore is a strong word." Natalia takes the soap and swims over to him. "But if it's true than why bother going back at all?"

Alfred takes it, looking at it for a moment. "My father is Chief..."

"Wait so Leon is next in line?" Arthur's eyes widen unsure if the younger is joking or not.

"No, technically my brother's kids would be. Only problem is we're both half breeds and our kids for the most part are too." He dunks his head under the water before shaking the droplets from his wet hair. "Wolf leaders have to be pure blooded or they're not taken seriously and their reigns pretty much end before they begin."

Natalia snorts. "That's stupid."

"You're breed only listens to the females." Arthur shakes his head. "But still...why have you then?"

Alfred lies back in the water. "Can we change the subject please? Like if you're having one too?"

A smile grows on Arthur's face. "I am and if you want we can drop it for now."

"I don't want to really." Natalia lets her hair fall. "There's too many loose ends and it doesn't sit right like why he would marry your mother in the first place?"

"Faith? Fate? Another f word?" It's a weak attempt at a joke but it still gets a smile. "Honestly Nat I have no clue why he married my mom. I doubt he really knows any more anyway." He floats along on his back staring up at the blue sky. "But I'm holding on the tiny hope that he cares enough to help."

"And if he doesn't want to?" She turns her head hearing the Alphas calling out.

He stands up and shakes the water from his hair. "Then I stop calling myself a Crimson..."

It's a thought that eats at him as they walk into the clan's gate. The village's sod homes line the dirt streets with trees every few yards casting a needed shade in the summer heat. Some wolves watch and whisper as the travelers make a bee line for the center of the village, with Alfred leading the way. He walks tall with his head held high even as his father walks out from his large grass covered home. "How can..." Aaren stops seeing his son's weak smile. "Son of Cedric, why have you come to see me?" His gaze goes right through the omega and to the Albino behind.

Gilbert sees his lover flinch ahead of him and while he wants nothing more than to call out the leader it's not the time nor the place. "You know my father than?"

"Yes, we're old friends and I heard now father in laws." Only then does his eyes fixate on his son. "I think we have a few matters to attend to so please follow me." Without another word the tall blond turns on his heels and disappears into the hut.

Alfred stares, frozen in place. Even as Gilbert takes his hand, he finds it hard to move. It's not until Allistor touches his shoulder does he make his legs work again. For Alfred it would have hurt far less if his father had simply called him a slut or slapped him but to be ignored is something he wasn't prepared for.

"We'll make this quick." He hears whispered in his ear as the small group walks into the cool home. "I didn't realize your old man was fucking Aaren..."

"I didn't know you were Cedric's son..." Alfred whispers back as it dawns on him what his father said.

The panic in his voice is so clear that it causes Clara to let out a worried cry. "And my father was Liam," Allistor says picking up the crying child. "We can figure out the rest of the family tree later."

Ahead of them Aaren turns towards a side room. "I doubt all of you are mated to Alfred so the ones that are just a companying him can stay in here." It's said with an ounce of sarcasm that makes Natalia want to punch the Wolf. Instead she picks up the nearest child and walks inside, quickly followed by Jason and his mate.

Once they're inside he motions to join him in another room. Once inside Alfred spots a face he didn't think he'd see again. "Mattie!" He cries out as the Alpha stands, a look of shock and glee on his face.

"Oh my gods, Alfred?" Matthew quickly hugs his brother tightly not caring about any looks their father is sending their way. "I was afraid you got swept up in the raid but, this is so weird but I sensed you were okay."

Alfred presses his forehead to his twin's. "I was worried about you too but dude." All that comes out is a warm laugh as the two siblings embrace each other.

Their father watches for a moment before turning back to the three Alphas before him. "So what did you want to see me about? Besides the clear fact that he has mated with...all three of you."

"Does he still smell like us or was it the whole two breeded kids in tow?" Abel says looking the older man up and down.

Aaren's eyes seem to bare into Abel's soul making him shift his weight. "I heard from Cedric and from Matthew of his 'mate' and since you also walked in Neko I can only assume you are one of his as well. Unless you misunderstood me earlier."

Abel turns his head muttering under his breath. "Asshole..."

Clearing his throat Allistor covers the remark. "We came in hopes of breaking the contract between your Clan and the Yellow Sunflowers. It's pretty clear that he's mated to two other clans."

"You can't fool me. While you're still Cedric's son, you're a colorless. What can you give my clan? Protection?"

"An heir," Gilbert says crossing his arms. "Leon is a line between our clans."

"You're still colorless. There is no line, you gave up that right as soon as your father deemed you as reckless and cast you out. Or am I wrong about that?"

Gilbert grits his teeth. "Fine but my companion isn't." He wants nothing more than to start a fight, to prove he's still a worthy Black wolf especially seeing a smirk appear on the older man's face. "He's a Silver snow."

Allistor nods, unimpressed at the man in front of him. "So may I ask to have the contract dissolved?"

"And what can your clan give me? A fox is only as good as it's company."

Behind him Aaren is listening to the two men chatter almost nonstop, with each word said, finding it harder and harder to listen to the Omega's voice. "Dude it's gonna be three so you have a bit of catching up to do."

"Enough!" Aaren growls out turning sharply on the two behind him. "You still haven't learned a damn thing have you? Go wait outside if you're going to talk about nonsense since clearly you're uninterested in the fate of your so called family." He crosses his arms motioning towards the door with his head. "We'll come get you once we're done."

Alfred looks down before walking towards the door in silence, tail between his legs. It's almost too much for Allistor to stomach as he pulls out one of his last cigarettes, letting it dangle between his lips. "Good company huh?" He lights the cigarette tempted to blow the smoke in the older man's face. "Your son is my company but I doubt that makes any difference ta you." His green eyes harden, beside him Abel lets out a low hiss. "We're done 'ere and we'll be taking our leave."

"Why did you bother wasting my time then?"

Allistor stops, dragging his cigarette across a fine silk cloth hanging by the doorway as he answers. "Oh it wasn't a waste, you enjoyed making him feel like shite. But yah see thing is about Foxes, we don't take kindly ta your kind."

"Hey you son of a bitch." Aaren bears his teeth seeing his prizes silk ruined. "Do you know what you've just done?"

Gilbert snorts, being the last one to leave. "I was going to ask you the same thing." He shakes his head opening the flap and walking out. "Besides Lion's silk isn't as fine as the bat's so hopefully you got it at a fair price."


	51. Goodbye

Nothing can be said, not that he wants to utter a word. It was his worst fear and he knew it was coming. "You weren't being stupid." The voice in his head says in a soft tone, seemingly trying to comfort him. "I'm sorry." While still his father's voice, it's nothing but his own mind so it doesn't do anything but worsen his pain. In that moment a lump grows in his throat while he forces back the tears. Even as Allistor takes his hand he continues to stare straight ahead.

"Wait," he hears called out behind him. "Please, Alfred!"

He doesn't want to turn around, not to let his brother know he's holding back tears but in an instant Matthew has his arms around the other. "I can't stay." He manages to choke out though it doesn't have to be said.

Matthew's hold on him tightens. "I know," he whispers coarsely. "I just got you back..." he stops letting out a sigh before his eyes turn to the Fox. "Can I have a minute with him?"

With a smile Allistor nods, motioning the rest to follow. "We'll give yah all the time you need."

Once the group is out of earshot Matthew's eyes turn to his brothers. "When I become Chief come back. We'll change everything."

"And if you don't?"

"Then I'll come join you." His voice is low and stern in case any of their clan is around spying on the pair. "Angelica is pregnant and I can't make her up and leave this close to her due date."

The Omega nods taking his hand and squeezing it gently. "You don't have to explain to me. Take care of them first. I can wait."

"Don't say it like that." Matthew looks away towards the horizon. "I love you and you love me...I'm ashamed of what I did." He lets out a deep sigh now unable to look at him. "What I put you through...you were six months pregnant yourself."

"My mates weren't far away. I understood everything and what was going to happen." He hugs the Alpha. He can't let his twin feel like this, Alfred's heart might be aching but Matthew shouldn't have to feel the pain too. "Leon's okay. Hell I bet he'll be as tall as me or his father. Spunky too."

"Yeah he'll be just like you I'm sure." Matthew's smile never fades as he presses his forehead to the Omega's. "Clara's gonna be gorgeous and the next one will definitely have your smile."

Alfred taps his forehead against his brother. "You're little Franny will freaking show the Alphas who's boss."

"You haven't seen her yet."

"I don't have to; your mate's pretty hot." Both share a needed laugh. "But seriously take care of them and I'll never be far away."

Matthew nods, their time is nearly up. Alfred has to keep moving to make it out of their territory by night fall. "I love you and for gods sake be careful."

"Now when have I not been?"

In an instant the Alpha flicks the Omega's ear. "Don't be a smartass. Stay safe."

"I will and don't let Father treat you like shit. Never let him okay? Promise me that." He doesn't want to sound desperate, like he's leaving his twin in the hands of a monster.

Calmly Matthew nods. "I won't." He pats his brother's stomach. "So don't worry about it cause it's not good for him or you."

"Yeah that I know all too well." Alfred looks back at his family waiting. "One last thing before I go." He holds his brother's hand to his stomach, shifting it over a few inches. "Just wait a sec." It's faint but Alfred knows his brother feels it by the size of his smile. "I'll stay safe and I love you too."

They break away after one last hug and Alfred heads off to meet his mates. His heart while feeling lighter is also torn. "We'll make our way back here in a few years." Allistor says the moment the Omega joins them. "Even if we have to stand out 'ere and watch for a few hours."

"You don't have to do that," Alfred says picking up his son.

"No we don't," Abel says taking his free hand, letting out a purr. "But he's a good kid and he's important to you." In a rare moment the Neko leans in for a kiss. "So it's important to us."

Alfred deepens the kiss for a moment before breaking away. "Are we heading down south now?"

"Yeah, we're stopping off at an Orange city first to pick up extra supplies before going down to the coast." Gilbert pulls out his weathered map, folding it back and pointing to a dot. "We should get there in about a month then the coast in another three."

"Okay sounds like a plan." They walk towards the tree line. Alfred looks back once seeing a tall figure watching from the gates of the clan. He gives a wave seeing the figure wave back then turning on their heels and walking back into the village. From where he's standing it's clear to be his brother, it has to be in his mind.

"He's going to need your protection Chenoa." Aaren mutters watching as they become distant dots from his new spot beyond the gate. "If she finds him now...she'll kill the kid in a fucking heartbeat."

"Then why not break the contract?" Matthew asks joining him.

Aaren doesn't look away. "Because then she'll kill us all."

"He's your son."

"Yeah," Aaren says turning only once the group reaches the tree line. "And so are you."

"But-"

"Matthew." Aaren turns back, looking a decade older. "Don't question my actions."

The half breed doesn't back down. "So you really don't feel anything for him? Or his kids? Like it or not they are your grandchildren." In a second his father shoots him a look that makes his blood run cold. "Sir..."

"Don't tell me something I already know." With that he walks off back to his home. "You have a lot to learn about how the world really works. You're both still children playing games you don't understand."

"Then teach me."

Aaren stops but doesn't look back. "I'm trying, I've been trying for years."


	52. The Cheetahs

The city looms over them as the buildings seem to rise up from the gentle grasslands around. It feels out of place, most building built on a risen mound of earth with a few sunken deep into the earth. "Damn..." Alfred says in wonder feeling Abel jump up onto his shoulders. His paws cling tightly to his Omega's neck, every inch of him trying not to hiss out at the Cheetahs in the crowded streets. "What are you doing?"

"His kind ain't welcome in the Orange clans." Allistor answers seeing Abel's tail start to swing back and forth. "So if he wants ta come with us, he has to look like that."

"I hate this so much." The cat growls out feeling Alfred start to scratch under his chin. "No, stop." He mews, instinctively stretching out his neck for more. "Alfred." He tries to demand but fails as a purr escapes.

"Not my fault I know what your weak spot is." The Omega answers following the rest into the open aired market near the edge of the city. He watches as Gilbert sits Leon on his shoulders and Allistor venture away with Clara in his arms. Both laughing and joking as the children giggle happily from their spots. He asked them earlier that morning to give him and Abel a bit of time alone so like promised they, along with the others soon disappear into the crowd. "So let's get a few things while we're here."

Rubbing his cheek against his lover's, Abel answers. "Fine but we're not going overboard."

"Overboard?" Alfred could laugh at the thought. "Dude what are you talking about? I want a few things for all of them. I mean Leon has that one stuffed toy and it's so worn it won't last another year and Clara could totally get a little bird since she really does miss Lovino." As he reaches for a wooden sword a chill runs down his spine, someone's behind him, breathing down his neck. "Nat?"

As he goes to turn around his legs are kicked out from under him sending him face first into the dirt, a heavy boot slammed on his back. Before Abel has a chance to respond, the cat is thrown against a wall landing with a hard thud. Around them people are panicking, running from the group surrounding the younger Omega. "Abel!" Alfred's hands are forced behind his back and his screams fall on deaf ears. "I didn't do anything!" His mind is going a mile a minute as he's forced to his knees. "I'm pregnant, you'll hurt him! Fuck let me go!" He struggles knowing it's useless, he's out numbered five to one.

"See that's not our concern if you are or not." The Cheetah seemingly in charge gives a smirk leaning down to his face so the two are eye to eye. "Half breed, what's your name?" His green eyes shimmer as they stare at each other. "And think twice about lying to us, Alfred."

For a second Alfred freezes, his heart nearly stopping as his blood runs cold. He knows who they are or at least a sense of who they work for and he only has seconds to stop what he knows is coming. "Allistor!' Alfred screams out before the world instantly goes black.

When he awakens, he's lying on his side on the floor of a cold stone cell. His head is pounding and for a few minutes he can't see straight. "Dear I won't move around too much." Once his eyes focus Alfred sees the woman speaking to him. Her brown hair is tied neatly into a long braid to the side of her head while a large flower rests behind her other ear. "You might hurt yourself."

"Oh really?" Alfred says with a pained groan as he rotates to a sitting position, on hand resting on his temple. "So now you care?"

She sits across from him, giving him a warm smile. "That was...an associate of mine. Really he should have been nicer but then he's not paid to be." He can't help but notice her ears are speckled in black while the rest of her fur seems as white as the snow. "So what's your name?"

Alfred feels it's a trap. "Where are my mates?" He asks instead looking her dead in the eyes. "Where is Abel?"

She blinks, mocking ignorance. "Abel?"

"The cat your 'friend' threw against a wall."

The female Alpha nods understanding instantly. "I'm sure he's fine but really I'd be more worried about yourself. Does your head still hurt?" While she tries to sound calming both know there's something she's not saying. "My name is Eliza and you're Alfred right?"

"Yeah and apparently I'm pretty damn popular." His eyes narrow, beyond his cell is dark stone and earth so it's clear to him that he's underground, probably hidden away in one of the sunken buildings. "Look Eliza, while I'd love to stay and keep you company I have a family to get back too." She looks down so he continues hoping it's a soft spot for the Alpha. "I have two babies. One's a boy and the other is a little girl." Slowly he inches close to the bars and holds them tightly. "My kids are my world and they've been through so much already...please don't let them grow up without me."

She inhales slowly forcing herself to stand up. "It's not up to me."

"Look they don't need to know. Fuck, come with me and we can leave together if you want." He starts to reach through the bars to take her hand when the side of his cell burst open. Like before they're able to overpower him. "Get off of me." He growls out kicking at one of the Alphas in the chest, sending him staggering backwards. As he kicks at another, two hold him down but he doesn't give up. "Bastards."

"We might be bastards but we're going to be rich bastards." The cheetah he kicked says as he rubs his chest. "But since you bruised one of my ribs how about I do the honors?" His toothy smile turns Alfred's stomach as one of his friends hands him a large vial of light green liquid.

"Wait," Eliza starts, her eyes wide. "We never agreed to this." She takes a step forward, mentally preparing herself for what's about to happen. She'll have to act fast afterwards to save the young Omega from the Alphas.

"Bitch we did." The Cheetahs laugh as the one in charge steps forward. "Don't grow a heart now little snow leopard. She don't want any loose ends and the 'kid' is a loose end." He smirks down as one of his men kneels on Alfred's chest. "Now Logan I know you're pissed but don't give it all at once, we want the little fucker to die not him."

"Really Vince you're not a lot of fun." Logan chuckles as he grabs Alfred's throat, he forces a small stream into the Omega's mouth and down his throat until a dark mass appears in the small window above them. "Come on man move, it's fucking dark now."

The green liquid burns Alfred's throat, turns his stomach and blurs his vision but, he doesn't need to see to know who it is. "Throw me against a wall like a piece of shit will you?!" Abel jumps down through the window, morphing into his human form, axes in hand. His blades find their mark, taking the head off of one cheetah and ripping into the side of another. "Then take my mate!" He hisses out like a man possessed. Eliza watches in horror from her spot beyond the cell wall until only Vince remains.

Abel raises his ax, pointing it squarely at the Cheetah's chest as the Alpha sits back up against the stone wall. Most of his anger gone but he won't show any mercy. "Next time, make sure I'm dead." In one more swing it's over. His eyes slowly turn to her before he follows her gaze to his mate. "Shit."

Carefully the Neko kneels down to his Omega as he starts to violently vomit. "You need to get him to a healer..." Eliza says daring to enter the cell even if it means meeting the same fate as the others. "He won't last long without one." She reaches out in an act to comfort the Omega only to have Abel take her by the wrist. "I didn't want this."

"And I want a way out of the city." Abel pulls her closer so their faces are inches away. "You're going to help me and if I so much as see a sideways glace to warn someone,"

"I won't."

"Good," Abel says pulling Alfred onto his shoulders. "Then lead the way."

She walks past the remains of the Cheetahs not daring to look back. "You're covered in blood..."

"The sun's going down." Abel turns his head slightly hearing Alfred start to whimper weakly. "It'll be alright kid...Allistor's gonna know what to do." He tries to purr, if only to comfort his lover as tears start to stream down Alfred's face. "Hold on just a little longer...please."


	53. Kitsunes

Eliza half expects them to kill her for what her comrades have done. The looks the hyena sends her every few minutes tell her at least one is thinking hard about it. She wouldn't fight it though; she'd take her punishment seeing the Omega's health decline rapidly over the last two hours. Alfred can barely keep his eyes open and with every wheeze his breathing becomes shallower.

"What do we do?" Gilbert says cradling their mate in his arms. Nothing the two foxes have done has helped and he can feel they're running out of time. "I don't care if we have to go knocking on doors of other healers." His eyes fall on the new comer, even in the dark there's something about her eyes that jars a memory of long ago. As he's about to say something to her, Arthur clears his throat.

"Well..." The Omega fox says turning to his brother unsure about what the Alpha will think. While they're magic is powerful there's those in their species that are far exceed their magic. "We could try the Kitsune priests..."

Allistor's eyes glaze over, pulling out a cigarette from his pocket. He doesn't want to admit it's beyond his power, that he's helpless and needs someone else to heal Alfred. It's a feeling that's gnawing at him but, as he looks down at Alfred curled up in Gilbert's arms he manages a nod. "We have to go find them before the sun comes up."

"Why?" Abel really doesn't care at the moment as he helps Gilbert to his feet, helping to carry the Omega. The Neko rests one hand on his mate's stomach a mix of worry and fear sinks in his stomach. Only when he feels a light flutter does he let out a small sigh of relief even if he knows the relief is short lived.

Both Foxes inhale slowly letting their ears appear and their eyes darken. "They don't like to be found." Arthur says quietly removing his shoes to feel the earth below his feet. "So unless you know where to look in the first place, their temples can only be found under the light of the second moon."

"What about her?" Natalia's voice lowers at the last word once again turning to the female Alpha watching. "I can." She stops when Jason rests his hand on her shoulder. "Move your hand."

"We'll keep her around for a bit." While Eliza had been watching the group, he had been watching her. "She hasn't fucked up yet and she could be a ticket to freedom if need being."

"Oh like your kind will kill each other if the price is right? Dumbass she's nothing to them." Her eyes shoot daggers at the female Alpha's direction. "Just because Abel killed the others doesn't mean we can let her go."

"I understand that but this isn't the time." Jason sniffs the air. "If you get what I'm saying, once we get Alfred help that's another story."

"Enough both of you." Allistor hisses turning his head slightly back towards them. "She'll come with us, you ain't killin' her and we'll figure out what ta do with her later." His voice is low as another hiss escapes his throat. "We ain't got time for this so until then we'll show her mercy."

"Mercy?" Natalia shakes her head pulling out her dagger. It's something she doesn't feel like showing to the snow leopard but, for the time being she'll listen. Once Alfred is well again, is another matter. "Come on then." She glares motioning for the Alpha to walk ahead of her, whispering a threat as Eliza does. "If my brother dies than you will too and nothing the Alphas say will stop me from ripping you apart."

With every second that passed Natalia longs to dive her blade into the back of the Snow leopard's neck, her anger and worry grows until ahead of her the foxes let out a yelp. Ahead of them on the edge of a large blackened forest sits a pure white temple. It's bathed in moonlight making it shimmer in the waning moonlight. To the Hyena it seems to have appeared out of thin air but the Foxes know better, it's an ancient magic only few know. By day it's a small perish but at night it's true form shows itself to those that need it.

Allistor once again turns back and without a word leans Alfred onto his shoulders, wrapping his arm around the Omega's waist. Alfred manages a pained whimper, resting his head weakly on the Fox's shoulder. With a soft kiss to Alfred's temple the two foxes walk towards the temple, helping the Omega along.

As they walk up the marble stairs a bell chimes deep within the temple as the brass lanterns on either side of the door flicker to light. It's a moment more before the large oak door creaks open as a smaller Fox appears; he's dressed in a dark red tunic with his black hair braided down to his ankles. "What do you want?" The high priest's sharp eyes narrow until they fall on the Omega. His face softens as he reaches out for Alfred quickly helping him inside. "Come, quickly and tell me everything."

"The Snow Leopard knows what it was." Allistor turns back to the group waiting motioning them to follow. "Can you save 'im?"

For a moment the priest doesn't answer instead calling out to others deeper inside of the temple. "Mei, Kiku get the water and stoke the fire quickly." Once they enter a small side room and lay the Omega down on a silk mat, the black haired Alpha turns to answer. "In time but it'll get worse before it gets better." His voice is stern as he kneels down, resting his hands on Alfred's forehead and swollen stomach. "I can't promise the child will live especially if it will kill the mother."

Allistor looks him in the eye, he knows it'll destroy Alfred and Abel but it has to be said. "Do what you have ta do."


	54. Hannah

By the early morning light Alfred is sleeping as his mates gather around each other discussing what to do from here. Abel while trying his best to keep his voice down is feeling his temper rising to the surface. "You told him what?" It comes out with a hiss that comes from deep in his throat.

"Abel if it's down to his life or," Gilbert stars with a sigh knowing that anything he has to say won't help the situation but when Abel's sharp eyes glare in his direction his own narrow. "That's not,"

"I swear to god you better not saying it's not awesome! It's not awesome that you two are trying to take this away from me! From Alfred, you have no right! No fucking idea how much this-"

Allistor points his finger at the Neko. "You're being fuckin' selfish right now."

"And you're being a fucking dick. You two have your kids so what the fuck do you care if I lose mine?"

"And if we lose Alfred!? Then they all grow up without a mother. This isn't because we hate you. We understand it's yours, we know you've wanted this long before we met you."

Able is quick to snap back feeling he's being pushed back against a wall. "You don't know anything!"

"Enough." Yao appears at the door arms crossed, clearly not amused at the trio. "Acting like children, your kits are more well behaved." He kneels down to the Omega, again resting his hands on the blonde's forehead before turning to his stomach. "He's far from well and so are the children and the last thing they need is you three bickering over nonsense."

While Allistor and Gilbert turn away ashamed, Abel's eyes widen. "Children? No there's only one."

"Two, from what I can see both boys." Yao answers simply but it's too much for Abel to bear.

He doesn't hear what's said next by any of them, instead he shakes his head and quickly races out of the back hidden room towards the front door. The front steps have changed from the pure white stone to rich red brick not that he notices. All he can think of is history repeating itself, how again he's being punished for what he did all those years before.

Once he reaches a small creek bed he kneels down into the clay, the image of his Coyote lover in his head. Slowly the image starts to play like a movie, the young Omega smiling as she hugs her stomach as it grows then her eyes widen in fear then before he can say a word her eyes dim and blacken as her body seems to melt away into a bloody pool. The haunting image replays again until eventually he utters her name causing her ghost to leave in a cloud of dust. "Hannah..."

A gentle hand reaches out, taking his quivering shoulder. "Is that what you're naming the baby?"

With tears in his eyes, Abel looks up into Arthur's eyes. "He's having twins...he's fucking having twins and I'm going to lose them all over again." His voice cracks as tears streak down his face.

Arthur can't take the look of sheer pain and regret so he pulls Abel close to him. Like before he starts to hum warmly as he runs his fingers through the Neko's hair. "Will you tell me about her?" He asks as Natalia joins them. "We won't tell anyone like before."

For a moment Abel listens to Arthur's baby move as he stares off, his eyes glaze over until he feels a kick to his cheek bringing him back from his thoughts. "I...Hannah was a Coyote and she was a Colorless." He takes a deep inhale closing his eyes. "She never told me if she was kicked out or if she simply left her clan but I didn't care, I loved her and she loved me."

"But?" Natalia quietly says feeling like she's about to hear her own story repeated back to her.

"It was forbidden. Her being a Colorless and the fact that she was a Coyote made most of the elders uncomfortable and suspicious of her." He can still see the look of disdain on their faces; even his brothers just shook their heads before turning their backs. "I was already an outcast so I took her hand and left them behind."

Arthur nods understanding. "How old were you?"

"Seventeen and it wasn't long before we were pregnant." Abel manages a weak chuckle. "We were scared but we had hope and love..."

"It was still hard I'm sure."

He manages a shrug. "I didn't eat some nights but I always made sure my mate was taken care of." His pants are soaked and caked with clay but he refuses to move. He finds comfort listening to the heartbeat deep in Arthur's stomach and he prays he can continue to listen to his own children's heartbeats. "I looked out for her and did everything I could but, she was early and I wasn't there..."

Even Natalia's heart manages to break at the weak statement. "I'm sorry..." It's all she can think to say reaching out to take his hand. "Um..."

"Yeah she died in labor." Abel finishes knowing what she's trying to say. Even after so many years it still hurts to say out loud. "It's happening again...I'll lose them."

"You won't." Natalia says standing up to shake the mud from her dress. "You really think he's going to let this bullshit kill him or the babies?" She pulls her hair back with a golden ribbon before walking back to the large brick church. "You don't give him enough credit sometimes. He has a fighting spirit and if he was going just roll over and die he would have done that in the mines."

Arthur nods helping the Alpha to his feet. "She's right so go change because when he wakes up he'll want you right there."

"They won't want me in there..." Suddenly he feels a soft whack to the side of his head. "Ow."

"Last time I checked you're just as much of a healer as my brother and Alfred's just as much your mate as theirs. Now wipe your eyes and come on and for gods sake change your pants they're filthy."

"I think they look good enough." He answers walking slowly back to the building not daring to look back at the creek behind him. He has to look forward, even how painful it might become.


	55. Wake up

Sitting alone in the long meadow Alfred looks on off ahead, his eyes fixated on a spot off in the distance. The dot in the distance slowly moves towards him until it's clear to him that it's a lone feather dancing and twirling around in an unknown wind. It stops inches away from his face but the Omega doesn't dare reach out to take it feeling that if he does he'll be taken back to the world he left seemingly hours before. "Afraid baby?"

Alfred looks over to the woman now sitting next to him in the high grass. "No," he says as she takes his hand. "But it's peaceful here...you're here and I know in a few more days Mattie will be too."

She lets out a gentle sigh. Her meadow while granting his mind safety for the last few weeks has slowly drained away some of his memories. He can't stay with her for much longer in his state or else he might never wake up. "No sweetheart it doesn't work like that and what about your mates and little ones?"

"Little ones?" He racks his mind, puzzled by the thought. He knows on earth he's a mother of two but for a moment he can't remember their names. "Leon and Clara?" When his mother doesn't answer he cocks his head. "What?" For a second he's not sure if he was right until he follows her eyes downward. "Who is this?"

"You've spent too much time here already baby." Chenoa reaches out rubbing his swollen stomach. "Remember them."

"Remember?" He answers back looking down, his eyebrows furrowed in concentration. "Abel's?" He sees her nod. "Our kitten...kittens?" She watches as his eyes widen in realization, every lost memory flooding back to him in an instant. "Mom no, are they dead? There's two right? You said there were and I feel them kicking and oh no I have to get back!" He tries to stand but falls back into the grass. Every thought bringing him back to the Cheetahs and what they had done. "They tried to kill them!" His near frantic again trying to stand only able to get to his knees.

His mother takes his shoulder with a calm smile. "Shh, yes there are two, no they are not dead and I know." She kisses his forehead. "Their lives like yours still have a ways to go and while it was wonderful to see you for a few hours I hope the next time we see each other its in a dream by the light of the moon." Carefully she helps him to his feet, hugging him closely. "Now when the feather returns, you know what you have to do..."

Meanwhile Gilbert cradles the Omega in his arms as Abel walks in with a small jar of water. It's become a ritual between the three; they take turns watching over him with Yao checking on the Omega every few hours. Very little is said between them, each not willing to say what's on their minds but Abel knows they can't keep it up forever. "I think," he starts as Allistor lights a cigarette. "We should let the children see him."

"Not like this."

"He might be like this for another month or two and I'm done telling them that their mother is sleeping." Gilbert holds him closer to his chest, feeling that in his heart it'll be worse for his son to stay in the dark any longer. "They'll start to think their mother isn't going to wake up."

Abel nods as he soaks a cloth in the cool liquid. While it's hard to trust them, they all want the same thing. For their mate to wake up so while he still feels a burning hatred for what the Fox nearly allowed to happen he'll swallow his pride to be there for his lover. The snow leopard and her kind on the other hand will never be forgiven. "If he doesn't...it's her fault." He mutters out loud handing the cloth to the Wolf. It's something he's wanted to say from the very beginning.

Gilbert presses it to Alfred's forehead while Allistor sighs. "You can't kill her," Allistor says. He's made sure the Snow leopard has stayed away from both Abel and Natalia by having his brother in law keep an eye on her but; it'll be only a matter of time before either seeks revenge.

"I'm not saying I am," he says resting his hand on Alfred's stomach hoping to feel any movement from below. He can't feel anything and it tears at his heart. "If I was going to it would have been when I found him..." His voice lowers as he looks away.

"We don't blame yah." Allistor says after what feels like hours of silence. "They had you out numbered and from what Eliza said you were caught off guard. So yah did what you could and you let 'em know we don't fucking play around when it comes to our mate and family."

"Still I was too late and they fucking hurt him because I wasn't quick enough!" He feels a sharp kick below his hand and his anger quickly vanishes. "Shh, I'm sorry..." He whispers rubbing the spot in an attempt to calm the twins below who are now frantically kicking at his hand. "Fuck I'm still scaring them...first movement in days and I go and scare the shit out of them."

Gilbert gives him a smile. "Talk to them, I'm sure they want to hear your voice. It's why they're moving." For the first time in a long time he even manages a chuckle. "Leon would love it and even though Alfred would get annoyed a howl every now and again would always get my boy into a kicking fit."

"They want their mother's voice." Abel says never removing his hand not wanting to admit that his sons have missed him as well.

A weak voice answers, "They've...had my heartbeat...but I'm sure they miss your purr..."

Gilbert looks down in shock as Abel tries his hardest not to wrap the Omega in a bear hug. "Alfred..." Abel manages while Allistor flicks away his cigarette.

"Welcome back pet."

"We missed you," Gil says planting a soft kiss on Alfred's head before motioning for Abel to take the Omega out of his arms. He and Allistor will have their moment to reunite with their mate but for the moment the Neko needs it more.

Abel doesn't have to be told twice and instantly wraps his arms around the blonde. "I'm sorry..."

"Don't be," Alfred says resting his head into the nap of the Neko's neck. "Can you purr for them...me?"

"Still tired huh?" Abel says starting to let out a low purr. When he's not answered he starts to rock the Omega unsure if Alfred will hear him or not. "I love you kid and I'll be here when you wake up...we all will."


	56. In the dark shadows

"So," Gilbert says in a hushed voice as the stars start to appear above. "You want to explain yourself?"

"Is he alright?"

Gilbert's eyes narrow looking into the darkness. "Don't change the subject." He leans against the cold wall watching her from the shadows. "Now we've been here for long enough and I want answers." When she doesn't answer he moves into the moonlight. "Elizabeth." He says almost commanding. It took him a while to recognize the Alpha in front of him. She's not the same young Alpha that ran around with him from his youth yet, her eyes haven't changed a bit.

"What do you expect me to say?" She crosses her arms trying to avoid his gaze. "I never signed up for this. I was told I was collecting a little slave that decided to disobey his master. It just happened his master is Anya."

"Oh really?" Gilbert bites his tongue, trying not to spark a fight. "That's all you know."

"Well clearly there's more to the story." It comes with a forced laugh as she looks away. "I was one of many looking for him. I wasn't told that he was mated and had a life."

"See I don't believe that." Gilbert takes a step forward. "Alfred remembers everything. He's forgiven you because the Omega apparently has a huge as heart but then he doesn't know you as well as I do."

Her head whips around and for a split second he's sure she's going to pounce. "You don't know anything you ignorant Wolf. You haven't changed a bit except for that little limp of yours. But really I shouldn't even be surprised by that, your kind has always attacked the weaker."

As he instinctively rubs his leg a smirk grows on his face. "I wasn't attacked because I was weak, I was ambushed by a pair of little shits that thought I'd go down easily. But nice to know you still go for the jugular every chance you get."

She snorts ignoring his last comment, she's out for blood and she still knows how to hit him where it hurts. "You probably nearly did."

"Says the Alpha that gave me my first pair of fucking scars." Her ears fold back, she remembers that day like it was yesterday yet she won't let herself go back, not with him and not now. "You remember don't you? When I had to save your little ass from a pack of,"

She lets out a wild hiss. "I never asked you to save me! Like always you were showing off more than helping and it was your own damn fault that it nearly killed you!" She points a finger at his chest feeling like she's cornered with no way out.

"So that's why you left then huh? Cause you couldn't deal with my bullshit anymore and not because you felt like it was your fault." He shrugs seeing her face redden, he's gotten off topic and while it feels good for the moment to have won the argument its not why he's come to see her. "So let's skip ahead to when you took the job than?"

"You don't want to even hear about Rodrick?"

"No." He answers in a plain uncaring tone. He won't have her skip around anymore no matter how curious he really is.

"Gilbert I know you do."

He sighs. "No I really don't. Now give me what I want to know or the next person you see is Natalia." As soon as he says it he looks up at the night sky. It's a false threat and they both know it. "Look, I can tell he's dead and you never had kids because if you did than you wouldn't have been up to this kind of shit. So cut the crap and fucking answer me." His patience is running thin and she knows she can't distract him.

"She offered a large reward for him. He's a sex slave correct?" When he nods she continues. "She hasn't exactly had any heirs. None of her other mates have given her any and when she heard that possibly this one was still alive with children. Well I don't have to spell it out do I?" She's sure that while they're alone in the court yard there are a few others listening in. "I honestly thought, he was what I was told. It wasn't until he was out cold in front of me did I understand...and for that I'm sorry." She shakes her head. "I didn't know he was yours."

"How many others are there?"

"That I honestly don't know but she has quite a reward for his capture so it could be dozens of Neko breeds looking for him." From behind her a door opens. "Hello Allistor."

He flicks away the ash from his cigarette. "She only trusts Nekos right?"

"Yes from what I understand. She can't stand Canines except of course for sex and even that from what I hear is very...strange."

The red haired Alpha nods standing next to his friend. "Tell us everythin'...every rumor you've heard."

"You won't want to know what I've heard."

Gilbert takes Allistor's cigarette and takes a long inhale of smoke as Abel appears in the open doorway. "Eliza, tell us everything."

Meanwhile Alfred slides into the water watching the steam rise and the rose petals dance around him. "Does it help?"

"Yeah thanks Mei." He looks behind at the petite kitsune with a smile as she tidies up the large room. "I don't think the petals were necessary though."

She pulls her hair tightly into a bun on top of her head before going for a jar of oil. "It's a wonderful smell though and it'll help with your skin." After a moment her smile widens. "And I know you're not too worried about that but others are."

"Oh, Art I didn't know you cared so much about how soft your skin is."

From across the wide bath Arthur rolls his eyes. "Well at least your mind is still sharp I suppose though really time will tell." He mutters quietly looking away.

"Aww I didn't realize you cared so much Bro." Alfred chuckles seeing the Fox stick his tongue out. "Oh I feel the love." From another corner Natalia shakes her head before dunking her head under the water for a moment, popping up next to the half breed.

"We were worried about you." Her hair clings to her face. "So don't be so nonchalant about it all."

With a smile he moves the hair out of her face. "I'm not; I just don't like to dwell on it." He sees her look down so he wraps her in a hug. "And thanks for being there for my kids."

She embraces him, causing the water to splash everywhere but she doesn't care. "Just don't do it again."

"I promise I won't." Alfred looks over at the other Omega reaching out his arm. "Hug?"

Arthur sighs. "We're three naked Omegas in a tub."

"So?"

Slowly Arthur joins them with a grumble. "We don't ever speak of this again."

"Deal."

Before moving away Arthur lets out a laugh. "Easy Love don't hit your cousins." Quickly the laugh turns to a look of horror. "Fuck, no..."

"Arthur?" Alfred only has to look down at the water to understand. "Mei we need Yao and Jason." He stands pulling the shorter man towards the edge of the deep tub. Even in his own weakened state he's able to help him onto the tile. "You're going to be okay."

"I'm early..."

"You're still going to be okay."


	57. Test of faith

The room is dimly light with the only sounds being a pained cry every few minutes followed by one of many muffled voices. Alfred watches from the doorway, not daring to enter any further. His eyes go from his mate watching diligently over the Omega lying on the bed surrounded by a group of kitsune, unable to pull himself away. Alfred wants nothing more than to be there for him yet he can feel his legs grow weaker with every second. As he rests his hand on the doorway, two strong arms warp around his waist resting comfortably on his stomach. "Come lay down, he's in good hands." Gilbert whispers, resting his chin on Alfred's shoulder, all the while knowing that his mate while exhausted is still very stubborn.

Like the Alpha expected, the Omega shakes his head. "Not until I know for sure..."

"Well then," Gilbert says pulling the younger in closer, moving his leg so it's between his lover's legs keeping both men steady on their feet. "We should get ready for the wait."

"Thanks, I think Abel's kinda pissed that I won't go lay down."

"He's just as worried as you are." Gilbert kisses his temple feeling the twins kick at his hands. "And it's not good for any of you."

"I've heard that before." Alfred whispers locking eyes with Allistor for a brief moment.

The fox watches the pair, nods than returns to his spot beside the Jackal. The tall black haired Alpha is at a loss of what to do and it's so obvious to Allistor that he has no choice but to step in. "Just hold his hand." It's soft and while he's not sure if the Jackal heard, slowly the other Alpha takes Arthur's hand. "That's it lad."

They all know the child is coming whether Arthur's ready or not so it's all he can do for the terrified couple. "Allistor..." Arthur lets out a whimper turning his head towards his older brother, his face soaked in sweat. "It still has a heartbeat right?"

"He's got a damn fine heartbeat." He moves away some of the hair matted to his brother's face, kissing Arthur's forehead tenderly. "He'll be a strong little shit." Allistor's taken back to those early nights years before when the smaller would sneak into his bed, with the same fears. "Do you want me ta say Mum's prayer?"

A tear slides down Arthur's cheek. "You remember?"

"I could never forget." He kneels down, blocking out the other muttered prayers and talk around him. It's only him and his brother, the last of the Silver snow. "Mother moon, walk with us as we journey down the path we cannot see. Guide us and protect us from the shadows that plague the darkness, evil that longs to take us from the path...and our young too pure, too innocent," he stops his voice catching in his throat.

With a pained breathe Arthur nods. "G-go on." He grits his teeth. "Too innocent to see the ah...shadows."

"For they like you light our way in this darkened world. Let them be the stars around you, and may they never fall." A smile grows on his face. "He's your star Art, he ain't gonna fall so fucking easy. He's got our blood and the bastard's." Arthur squeezes his hand so tightly it turns a ghostly white. "So push through it."

Soon the prayers are replaced by a small cry of the tiny baby. The feel of the room completely changes once the new born is in the oldest priest's hands. "Oh child it's alright." Yao warmly says to the bundle he's cleaning off in his arms. "Your mother is right here." He offers a smile handing the child over to the exhausted Omega. "He's a star and he might be your last."

Quickly Arthur takes the newborn. "I don't care if he is as long," He stops looking down at the boy's green eyes. "He's beautiful...Jason."

"Logan," Jason says holding his mate and son close. "Logan Michael Kirkland." He could have the newborn named after him and his clan but, it doesn't feel right. Even if it's his only child he's fine having it be known as one of the last instead of just another one of his kind. "You don't mind do yah Babe?"

"Not at all Love," Arthur says resting his head on his Alpha's shoulder feeling his eyelids start to drop. "It's a good name."

Seeing his brother start to fall asleep it's Allistor's cue to leave, knowing his brother and nephew are in good hands. "If yah need me, yah know where I'll be."

"Probably smoking or fucking Pork chop."

Allistor glares, making a mental note to slap the cocky man across the head later. "Get me if yah need help." He turns and walks out knowing the other is grinning ear to ear. "Little shit." He mutters to himself pulling out a cigarette. Alfred and Gilbert left as soon as Logan was named so alone from a few of the Omega kitsunes he's alone in the hallway.

"You sure you're not one of us?" One says playfully as she snakes her hand down his shoulder. "I mean the one child is so he must have gotten from someone's blood."

He watches her hand unamused. "The boy is special but that was simply from experience."

"Experience you say?" Her eyebrow rises in a hidden amusement. "Are you saying you have a way with Omegas?"

Inhaling the rich smoke he doesn't bat an eye. "Not the way you're implying. Ma'am really it's late and I have a mate and babe to get back ta." He makes a side step only to have her follow his every move. "You're a bit bold don't yah think?"

"Bold, no I'd rather say flirt." Her thin smile grows as she inches close until her wide chest is rubbing against his. "You can't be too upset, I mean let's face facts here that you share a mate so why not him share you with me?"

He rests the cigarette on his lower lip. "Yah pick now ta do this?"

"When else would I have a chance to speak with you? You and your friends have done nothing but hovered around the Omegas and litters. If you're not doing that you're speaking in hushed whispers in the shadows with Yao or the Snow Leopard." She starts to move her finger lightly up and down his arm. "All about Anya this and Anya that."

"So you've been listenin' in than have ya?"

"Oh I'm not the only one Allistor." She says with a warm hum. "We whisper here too and perhaps I know a thing or two."

He watches her unsure what to make of the robust woman before him. "And what do yah know that clearly I don't?"

"That perhaps it's time you move on from the child and pick an Omega that's better suited to your tastes." She licks her red lips as a shine appears in her black eyes. "You only picked him because he asked, he asked because he was afraid of being at the mercy of you during his heat. You took the chance and ran with it because he was your replacement for your little brother. Now you have him back, you have a daughter and you've had your fun and its time you moved up."

For a moment he doesn't say a word, looking her up and down until he moves the cigarette from his lip and blows smoke in her face. "You're a sad little hen that clearly is tryin' too hard to get an Alpha and seein' a way out you go after me. While he's younger than me, you're older than me by at least a decade tellin' me that you're little clock is tickin' away. You've spent your entire life here wonderin' when life was gonna show up and sweep yah off your fuckin' feet." His eyes narrow. "Now yah could have flustered Abel or Gilbert but like a cocky bitch yah tried to play mind games with me."

"Tried? Oh Sweetie I have yet to begin. Sure you might be a mystic but you're no Kitsune." Her eyes narrow as she hides her anger behind a smile. If he wants to play, she'll cut him to the core if she has to.

"And you're no virgin." It earns him a hard slap across the face as his cigarette goes flying. "Oh so that gets me a slap?"

"I'm a high priestess of the Mother Moon." She hisses as her face reddens, never expecting him to sink so low. "How dare you!"

He chuckles to himself as he pushes past her. "Yah could have fooled me. You're pissed fine, but just because I said somethin' you didn't think an Alpha couldn't see? Ma'am even the young ones can tell you're nothing but a common whore."

"Oh yes I'm the whore but the Omega with hmm four mates is as pure as snow. Your logic is amazing."

"And your persistence is fuckin' annoyin'." He's done talking and doesn't bother to go looking for his cigarette as he walks away.

She watches him go with a coy smile. "Stupid Alpha, like all the others but, your weakness is almost too easy...not to play with."

 **A/N: I'm alive it's just be a hectic week since coming home from Boston but hopefully this lovely story will be done by June? Maybe anyway**


	58. Ringing of the bells

It's a strange sensation for the Omega and while he tries to sit still Alfred can't help but flinch away every few minutes. It's a show of love but, he's finding the Alpha's touch too rough. "Do you want me to stop?" Abel asks waiting for Alfred to open his eye while he sits back on his knees.

When Alfred opens his left eye he says, "No it's okay, just...been a long time since I had one of your baths." He shifts his weight so he's leaning back on his hands, watching the Alpha. "I'm sure the boys like it." It comes with a smile as he feels a flutter of moment where the cat's tongue had been moments before. "And I know you're counting down the days."

"Six days." Abel answers, planting a warm kiss on his lover's forehead. "Four hours and ten minutes."

It's answered by a deep laugh. "You're not that good," Alfred says sneaking in a kiss on his lover's nose.

Abel inches closer, resting his forehead on Alfred's as a wide smile grows on his face. "And thirty seconds."

"You're way too excited about this." Alfred wraps his arms around the Alpha's neck, letting the man rest Alfred gently on his back. "They'll get here when they get here and when they do I want you to-"

"No." Abel doesn't have to hear the rest to know what the Omega's thinking. "It's her fault you nearly died."

"It wasn't her fault." Alfred answers, reaching for his shirt knowing that the moment is long gone. "Look I was talking to her,"

"You were talking to her!?" Abel nearly shouts his eyes wide with anger. "Alone? And why didn't you tell me?"

Alfred sits up trying to reign in his lover's temper. "I was with Natalia if that helps. And I didn't tell you because I knew this is how you would react. She's not a twisted evil bitch like you want her to be." He moves away from Abel as he makes an attempt to stand.

For a moment Abel watches before offering a hand. "I never said she was."

"You really didn't have to." He finally takes the Alpha's hand after a few minutes. "It was pretty damn obvious so I want to put an end to it and," he stops hoping to sway his lover again. "I want you forgive her and let her come with us."

Abel looks him deep into the eyes. "You already talked to the others about this haven't you?" Alfred nods with a sheepish smile. "Well," Abel starts, moving a few strands of hair out of Alfred's face. "If I say I'll think about it will you let it drop for now?"

"No because I know what that means."

Before Abel can open his mouth, the temple's bells start to ring loudly, in quick short bursts. Both men turn towards the noise knowing it's not the usual tolls to mark the hour or prayer. "Stay here."

"No," Alfred says seeing the ax appear in the Neko's hand. "If it's something horrible we need to find the others."

The bell seems to echo louder before suddenly stopping as quickly as it began. For what feels like hours neither moves, their eyes trained on the door and the deathly silence beyond. "Okay," Abel can feel a chill run down his spine as he hides his ax before taking Alfred's hand. "Stay with me." He sniffs the air just as the door opens.

Before him is one of the younger priestess, her eyes full of fear. "Quickly you have to come with me." She looks behind her so fast she nearly loses the large pink flower in her hair. "The Lion's guard is here and they're looking for both of you."

"Shit, how did they find us?"

"I'll explain later." Mei says taking Alfred's hand. "Right now I can hide you before I can move you to the cavern." Her heart is beating out of her chest as she ushers them into a side hallway, into a small room and behind a bookshelf. "I'm sorry it's such a tight squeeze but as soon as they move to the floor above I'll take you somewhere safer."

For a brief second Alfred doesn't even notice the other person hidden behind the oak shelf. "Are the others safe?"

"Yes Yao has them in rooms already." She slides the case back into place, leaving only a sliver of light for the people with in. "I'll be back as soon as I can." She doesn't have time to say any more, as she races out and to one of the prayer rooms.

"Well..."

Abel's head whips around to the owner of the whisper. He doesn't need light to know who else is there with them. "What the fuck are you doing here?"

Leaning on the wall Elizabeth tries to smile. "Same as you and really I would whisper unless you want to be found." Normally she wouldn't try her luck but, she's feeling the walls closing in on her and needs a distraction.

It's not hard for the Omega to pick up on. "We'll be out of here soon." He gives her a smile, keeping his lover on the other side of the crawl space. Beyond that very little is said as a feeling of dread washes over them. In rooms down the hall they can hear muffled voices and shouts before heavy footsteps draw near. Alfred swallows hard, mentally swearing as the door beyond their hiding place is opened. It's not that he's afraid they'll be discovered due to their scents but because of his body's sense of timing.

Without making a sound the Omega squeezes his mate's hand hoping to relieve the sharp pain. Abel rubs his thumb against Alfred's hand as the Omega's grip tightens. It's not much but it's all he can do to comfort the man as the room is torn apart.

One Alpha stands in front of the book case carelessly pulling out each book, skimming through a few pages than tosses them aside into a heap on the floor. He's sure the Omega is close though unlike his other companions he doesn't care. He stays long after the four others have moved on until there's only one book left. "Down to one." He says pulling it out and thumbing through it. "Looks like I ran out of books." Once he lifts his head his eyes meet with ones staring back through the tiny crack.

Their eyes lock, both an identical shade of blue. The soldier is no Lion, he's a mystic though he'd never let his comrades know. "I think I'll keep this one. It's one I thought I'd never see again." With that the Neko turns on his heels and walks out, closing the door as he goes.

Abel lets out the breath he didn't know he was holding but he can't look away from where his brother once stood. "We're okay." He says in a coarse whisper.

Taking a deep breath Alfred bites his lip. "No we're not..." The pain as dissipated for the moment but soon it'll be back. "You were wrong about the twins."

"I knew the minute you took my hand." Abel wraps his arm around the Omega's waist. "They won't be here for a few more hours..." He can already hear the group of Alphas on the next floor.

Another wave hits him and it takes every ounce of restraint for the Omega not to cry out. "We don't have a few hours. Can you stop it?"

"Not here and," Abel looks down, pressing his hand to his mate's stomach feeling every movement below. "Not without hurting them or you." His gaze turns to the other Alpha watching silently from her corner. "When Mei comes back I might need your help." He doesn't want to but if the Omega is hit with a strong contraction he won't be able to carry him alone.

Elizabeth nods, her own anxiety forgotten. "I'll help any way I can."

"Thank you." Alfred manages resting his head on Abel's shoulder. "That Alpha didn't see you right?"

"No," Abel starts as the door slowly opens again. "He saw right through me."


	59. Kittens and Lions

Mercy, it's an act he's been taught since he was a child. He's looked the other way countless times before, even when the snow leopard fell to her knees ready, the fox shook his head. It's Mother Moon's way after all but now, Allistor can only see red. "Give me one god damn reason why I shouldn't snap your neck right now." He growls through his clenched teeth, holding the priestess's neck tightly to the wall. She pushed and pushed for days on end for him to be hers so it's clear to him that the only reason the Lions found them was because of her jealousy. Just days before she had threatened him yet again that if he didn't listen to her reason he'd become hers by force. So now that she's made good on her threat the Alpha won't let her get away with it.

"Now who said I called them? You don't have any proof." While she manages a smile, her eyes give away her fear. Aki knows she's gone too far and even if Yao or one of the others would find her now they wouldn't life a finger to help her. "I, ah." Her hands start to pull at his arms as she rises up higher. "Allistor, wait."

Even as she continues to claw at his arms he doesn't flinch. "Don't you dare try ta mock ignorance! I know yah did it." His eyes turn a ghastly yellow as he continues to squeeze tighter. "Yah wanted to play this game with me, get me all to yourself well you got my fucking attention." Deep down Allistor knows he's going to kill her but for the moment he doesn't care.

Her eyes start to blur all the while she continues to kick and claw frantically at his arms. She can't say a word as he squeezes tighter. Aki's eyes start to tear up as her mind races for anything to do, finally she starts to pray. It's a long shot but, she prays that her great mother will forgive her for what she's done and that someone will save her from the fate she brought on herself. Just as she's about to pass out her prayers are answered.

"Papa...?" The small voice is on the verge of tears. "No hurt lady..."

His hands begin to shake hearing the small sniffles behind him until his grip loosens completely, leaving her to fall into a heap on the floor. She's left gasping for air, thankful for the small child though as her vision returns another chill runs down her spine. He's only inches away from her face, though his eyes have returned to their dark shade of green. "Only because of her, do yah understand? This is your only savin' grace because if I ever see yah again I will kill yah. And nothing then will save you."

Her black hair falls into her eyes, but she refuses to look away. She might be alive but, it's not likely Yao will let her stay. "Why? Why not now?" Moments ago she was begging for help but now able to understand what this means it's a fear worse than death.

The Alpha stands, shaking his head he picks up his daughter into his arms. "You're not worth scarrin' my daughter," he says kissing the child's head. "Besides she told me ta stop." With that he walks out of the room, looks towards the stairs above and continues down towards the prayer rooms. Clara clings tightly to his neck and for a moment he can't help but think, mercy would have been killing her. "Baby girl don't cry we'll see Mama soon."

"Mama okay?" The little fox asks looking up at him with innocent doe eyes.

The rage he felt melts away seeing the tears threating to fall. "Mama's alright, he's playin' hide and seek like we are."

A smile appears on her face. "I found you so are we it?"

"Yeah baby we're it but we still have ta be very quite..." He pauses to listen before darting into a nearby room. "We're gonna hide for a bit longer than we'll go be it and find Mama." If it's the Lions or the Kitsune he's not sure so he has to be prepared for the worst.

She nods letting him put her into a small cabinet. "I be quiet." She says putting her hands over her mouth. "Shh."

"Good girl."

Meanwhile below his feet in one of the many cavernous rooms Alfred leans against a cold wall watching as Mei and his mate hard at work. "Abel," he starts as another contraction wracks his body. He's not nervous, he's been through this twice before but Abel's acting like it's his first time and the women aren't helping. "Time's up." Alfred reaches out for Elizabeth's shoulder to steady himself. "Mei, please go get the others and some towels...mostly the towels first." Biting his lip he walks towards the small nest Abel was able to make, in what little time he had.

Mei rushes out leaving the two Alphas. "Okay," Abel starts inhaling slowly kneeling down.

"We're fine." Alfred smiles as the contraction lessens. It's the first time they'd be doing this alone but he has faith in the Neko. "You can do this." He reaches out to take Abel's hand. "I'm not going, anywhere." He lets out a pained grunt, letting Elizabeth sit behind him.

Abel wants to hiss at the snow leopard but he'll take all the help he can get even if it's from her. "Deep breaths." He moves Alfred's legs trying to ignore the woman and focus on his mate and sons. "Okay, uh." Abel shakes his head trying to concentrate feeling as if unseen eyes are watching just over his shoulder.

"Okay." Alfred sits up, shifting his weight and takes his mate's hands. "Abel, we're ready." Another contraction starts to come again and if need being he'll have the snow leopard deliver his sons. "I'm going to start pushing." His breathing quickens as he stifles a scream. "Fuck!"

Abel blinks for a second before taking back his hands and picking up a warm blanket nearby. "I can ease the pain but it's not going to be like with Clara."

"Good." Alfred winces. "Cause that fucking sucked." He takes Elizabeth's hand and squeezes tightly hoping he doesn't break her hand in the process. "At least the boys know that when it's time they fucking move their butts...shit."

It gets a chuckle. "They do, course it could be an Alpha thing too."

"Oh is it?" He tries to chuckle through the pain, thankful when his lover presses a soft spot in his inner thigh. "Thank you."

Kissing Alfred's damp head Abel nods. "You're welcome." While he can still feel the eyes watching him, it doesn't feel evil. For a minute he glances over his shoulder, wondering if the shadow in the corner has always been there. When he looks again it's gone. "Okay Kid," he starts pressing Alfred's pressure point harder. "He's crowning."

"The Kid thing again?" Alfred pushes seeing a familiar face in the doorway. "Gil, tell him to knock it off."

The Wolf crosses his arms. "Well it's his pet name for you so it's not awesome of me to just tell him to stop." His eyes slide up to the Snow Leopard. "I can take your spot."

"No it's alright, I think it would be better if you cleaned off the kitten." She hopes that the third will appear before too long so she can excuse herself completely. Though she doesn't want to admit it, she's enjoying comforting an Omega again, even if he's not hers.

No sooner does she say it the first of the two are born. "Gilbert," Abel doesn't want to let go of his son even as the second crowns. "Take him." He forces himself to hand over the blonde haired new born just in time to catch the second.

The new father sits back on his knees looking down at the second boy as a purr escapes his throat. "What should we name them?" Alfred with the help of Gilbert sits up, taking the first into his arms.

Again the door opens behind them but none move. "Ethan." Abel kisses the kitten's forehead, smelling the new man's scent. "Ethan and Christian. What do you think Emil?" His head turns seeing his youngest brother standing at the doorway.

Like he expects the younger Neko answers his question with a question. "Where's the Coyote?"

"Does it matter?" When the silver haired Neko shakes his head, Abel says, "Do you want to see your nephews? You have to promise to."

"I don't work for them if that's what you're going to say. I only joined because the others did." He takes a small step forward feeling another Alpha behind him. "If I actually cared I would have..." Emil stops as a chill runs down his spine. He's out numbered and regretting his decision to leave the other guards. "You're going to kill me aren't you?"

"Naw, yah haven't given us a reason ta." Allistor closes the door behind him. "Though I doubt your friends will believe you just simply got lost."

Emil looks him up and down; he knows it's a test that he has to pass. "Who said I wanted to go back?" It's a simple answer and from the nest he hears his answer. A light purr he hasn't heard in years. What Emil doesn't know for sure is if he's made the right choice or not. Life wasn't perfect with the Lions but at least he knew where he stood with them. Now...he only hopes his blood ties with Abel will be enough to keep him alive.


	60. Old nightmares

In the night he dreams that he's back in the barracks. Emil can feel his brothers watching, shaking their heads at him in confusion and disbelief. It was crowded with times where he couldn't hear himself think but at least it was warm and he knew the pecking order of things. He wasn't high up there, being only a common house cat like his brothers so while he tried to ignore the constant taunting each word stung worse than the last. How the others could handle the constant swears and ridicule he's not sure but eventually it became just too much. Even now as he opens his eyes the words swirl around his head.

It takes only a moment for his eyes to adjust to the darkness, remembering clearly where he is. They had left the Kitsune quickly after the Lions found them and thankfully the priests had made sure they were not followed. How they managed that Emil's not sure but the way the oldest glared at one of the Omegas told him he wouldn't want to know anyway. All he knows is that they're moving south and that if he's not careful he'll be left behind. He had always been told the rumors about the Colorless and their ways. If he didn't agree with everything they said no matter how evil it could mean the end of him and any chances of going home. If that is there's even a home for him to go back to.

It's obvious to him by everything they do that even they have a hierarchy, and as the clan sleeps he can see the order perfectly. By the small fire sits one of the Alphas, who is carefully stoking the fire. Behind him are the Omegas and children sleeping soundly by the warm glow. Past them is his brother and Alphas and on the others side, cloaked in darkness is him and the snow leopard, though he's sure in just a few more days the Alphas will ask her to join them by the fire.

Once again he's an outcast among outcasts and it gnaws at him. "Damn..." He mutters sitting up, bringing his knees to his chest to block some of the cold. As he hugs his knees to his chest the Neko can feel the Alpha watching him so he tugs his blanket tighter around him. It's the only hope he has to be ignored and normally he would expect nothing less yet after a few moments a voice calls out from the fire ring.

"Come 'ere Lad."

For a moment he doesn't move until the wind whips by him and he scrambles towards the fire. Emil shivers again until Allistor tosses a large log on the fire. "Thank you..."

With a nod the Fox lights his nightly cigarette. "It woke yah up huh?"

"The cold?"

"The nightmares." Allistor blows smoke up towards the sky, watching the night wind carry the grey smoke away. "Yah whimper in your sleep." When Emil doesn't say anything Allistor continues. "You've been doin' it since we left and I'm sure you've been doin' it a lot longer than that."

This time Emil nods still refusing to look at anything besides the fire. "I've always seen things."

"I ain't surprised." Emil's head shoots up so fast Allistor wonders how the young man doesn't hurt himself. "Lad out of everything that's happened in the last few years I see things don't even top the list."

"That I doubt." His eyes glide to the tall Omega with kittens sleeping soundly on his chest. It's the closet he's gotten to the head Omega since they met in the room a few weeks before. He's surprised by how young the Omega is and that a half breed could have so many loyal mates. "Both our families are mystics but what makes him..." Soon one kitten starts to mew, jolting Emil back from his thoughts.

Without opening his eyes the Omega nuzzles the kitten to his chest as Abel purrs beside him. Both Alphas watch as the baby nurses, once he's done only then does Alfred sit up still mostly asleep. Part of Emil wants to reach out and touch the kitten but with the fox looking on he doesn't dare move. Once the kitten spits up back down the Omega goes and soon Alfred's snoring again. "He's skilled I'll give 'im that."

"Oh is that his mystic power?" It's out of his mouth before he can stop himself but to his surprise the Fox chuckles.

"You really are Abel's kid brother ain't yah?" He ruffles the Neko's hair before standing with a stretch. "My time's up but you're welcome ta stay 'ere and talk with the next though I suggest gettin' some sleep before the sun comes up." He smashes the remains of his cigarette under his boot before spitting into the fire. "Course the next one up is the Jackal and I doubt you two would have anythin' ta talk about but that's just me."

Emil looks over at the large Alpha curled up around his smaller Omega with their two sons in between then back at the spot he once was. While he doesn't want to go back to the spot in the dark he doesn't want to meet each Alpha in the clan so he stands up. "I guess this is good night then." Once he's back, curled up into the tan blanket he feints sleep.

"Oi, quit droolin' over everythin' and get your sorry arse up." He hears the fox say before giving a loud sigh. "I swear if yah weren't Art's mate."

"Aww relax Ginger I'm up, I'm up."

"I swear ta Mother Moon if yah call me Ginger one more time-"

Emil's about to sit up and watch what he's sure is might be a fist fight when a new hushed voice speaks up. "Stop it both of you." He turns his head slightly seeing the Omega sigh as she runs a hand through her long hair, unamused. "Dumbass the quicker you get up, the quicker you can go back to drooling all over your mate." Her eyes catch Emil's but she easily turns away without a second thought. "And unless you two want to wake up your mates and answer to them I suggest you save the mindless bickering for the morning." She turns back around and sighs. "Idiots."

Soon it's quiet again and his mind is left to wander until in the early morning hours he's able to drift to sleep. Again he's back in the barracks, his brothers in front of him staring blankly ahead. As he steps forward though each one turns away. "Wait." He reaches out only to have his hand pass through Berwald's shoulder. "I-"

"Colorless."

"No, I just didn't want to be there. I didn't want to hear it anymore."

"Colorless."

Emil shakes his head. "No, I'm still a Blue Starlight. Please!"

"Colorless."

"Emil?" The young man's eyes pop open, bolting up before feeling a hand on his shoulder. "Easy it's okay."

Panting Emil looks over at his brother, noting the concern in the older cat's eyes before batting Abel's hand away. "I'm fine." He manages, quickly standing and collecting his things. As he tries to dart past the taller stands in his way. "What?"

Abel looks him up and down before speaking. "Once I'm sure my family is safe, I'll take you home."

"Home?" It's something the younger wasn't expecting even if it's the only thing he's dreamed of since he left the clan.

Nodding Abel starts to purr, out of habit. "Yeah I'll take you back to the Blue."

"They won't take me back." He feels his heart sink low into his chest. "I left with the others, I abandoned them."

Abel slides his hands in his pockets, looking out into the distance. "Let's see here I was twelve and you were four so, seventeen?"

"Seventeen what?" Emil crosses his arms until it clicks. "Oh yeah so?"

"So," Abel starts with a smile. "Unless they changed a lot since I left you were under age and just following the others." He shrugs. "It might not be for a few more months or year but it's not like they'd say hell no. And by the time you go back you can make your own decisions."

"I wouldn't be...Colorless..." It's a thought that takes a moment to sink in.

"Only if you want to be but." Abel stops hearing something he hasn't heard in over a dozen years and while it's faint it melts his heart to hear his little brother purr even if it's only for a moment.


	61. Princess of the Yellow

High above a bustling city an Alpha looks out at the growing skyline. She wonders what will become of her beloved land if she can't perform her duties. It's been ten years since she's taken her first Omega yet, even with twenty under her nothing...not one litter has been made and it won't be long until the people she adores will become restless. "My highness...?"

"Tell me something Xia, is it perhaps me that is the problem in all of this?" The short lion asks watching the sun set below the horizon and the candle lights start to flicker like stars. She can feel her oldest Omega start to gently braid her long blonde hair, humming as she does. "Again nothing, though with you I understand."

The old Omega gives a light sigh after what feels like hours. "It's not possible for all of us to be infertile yet I do agree that choosing twenty female Omegas might not have been a wise idea." When Anya bats away her hand the middle aged woman takes a step back, hoping to avoid the Alpha's temper. "But don't worry my dear, from what I hear he's very fertile indeed." Her smile widens walking forward again, before wrapping her arms around the younger woman's neck. "At least three children, it wouldn't take you long my love."

A laugh escapes as Anya eyes the other lioness. "Can you imagine we'd ever get to this? I wanted one from every clan, to reunite all of our people for good and he's running around like I want to murder him. Clearly his mother was a defiant one that never taught him how to respect his clan nor his duties." She pulls her lover's arms away and turns on her heels. "I even made deals with those filthy Nekos and instead of coming back with him, they manage to lose one of their own."

"Well," Xia starts lying down into her latest nest of pillows and silk. "We all know they're stupid creatures and dear it warms my heart that you tried to help them in the first place." From her spot she watches her Alpha look back towards the window. "We could start punishing them? I mean if they're not going to take this seriously why let them live with all their fingers?"

Anya looks back at herself in the soft reflection, so many thoughts swirling around her mind. A sea of voices calls out to her but among the chorus her father's rings out the loudest. "We'll bide our time."

"But dear." Xia stops seeing the fire raging in her lover's icy eyes. It's a look she's seen many times before; it only means hell for someone and she prays it won't be her this time.

"If he's not in my bed chamber by the time the New Year's festival starts. I'll start a cleansing."

"Of Colorless!?" She crawls to the edge of her red cloth, her eyes wide with a knowing fear. "Your highness we can't just start killing at random and what if someone finds him and simply kills him by mistake?" In her haste her robe falls to her shoulders but she doesn't care. "Please take a path of mercy! Or at least only murder the Alphas you find."

"Hmm it is their faults after all." The lioness purrs. "They are what? Silver, Blue and Black yes?"

"Yes, what are you thinking?" Xia pulls up her robe until Anya appears in front of her. "Something wicked?"

Planting a kiss on her Omega's lips Anya says, "It's not evil if I'm claiming what's rightfully mine is it? No my dear, send a few of my pets to hunt down the Silver clan that the fox called home then burn it to the ground then let it spread to the other clans then in two years take the Blue and so and so forth." She kneels down pulling the robe from her Omega. "I've been going at this all wrong."

"How so?" Xia kisses her Alpha, letting her lips linger.

Anya chuckles suddenly standing and moving away from her Omega, loving the sound of disappointment that echoes in her ears. "I've been too impatient and that's caused him to go running to the Kitsune. I need to lure them out while causing panic to the other clans, that way if one decides to return home they'll bring him to me."

"That means waiting at least two more years, four maybe...can you really wait?" She tucks a loose strand of black hair behind her ear. "We both know how impatient you can be."

Again the Alpha lets out a purr, a coy smile growing on her face. "Perhaps I've been a bit, but to catch the little half breed we have to think like one."

Xia watches the lust in her mate's eyes grow. "You're going to take him the moment he's here aren't you?"

"Oh sweetie," she says sinking back into her lover's nest. "I'm going to tie him to my bed and make him mine until he forgets the impure he's 'loved' before."

With a kiss to her neck Xia feels an icy chill run down her spine. "It might take a while, not all are as willing as we were."

Anya takes the Omega's chin and stares into her darker eyes. "Well there's a simple solution to that. I'll just beat him until he does."

"You're so wicked sometimes."

The Alpha pulls the robes away with a smirk. "A good ruler sometimes have to be." In just a month's time she'll officially take the crown and with it her rule will begin. She has large plans for her kingdom and the surrounding clans. "They'll whisper my name for decades to come."

"No my dear Queen," Xia starts laying back with the knowledge that while she hasn't bared a child she'll always remain the top Omega. "They'll shout it." She starts to giggle until her mate whispers something that stops her heart.

"Especially with him by my side."


	62. Possible mates

Innocent joy is how Gilbert wants to describe it. In front of him nearly all of his clan watches the waves roll onto the pick sandy beach with looks of pure awe. While he hasn't seen the ocean himself in over a decade he doubts he ever acted like the younger men before him, at least he hopes he didn't. "Daddy look!" Leon squeals, pulling at his pants leg as he points down the shore line at where a few tall blue skinned Omegas lay sunbathing. "Birdy men!"

With a chuckle the father picks up his son, sitting the small Alpha on his shoulders. "Those aren't Avians." His voice lowers into a hushed whisper, watching the Omegas off in the distance. He understands why his son would think that, seeing the long orange fins in the morning sun almost seem to flow from a few of the Omega's backs like angelic wings. "See those tails?" Once Leon gasps Gilbert continues pointing out to one blonde man that appears out from the dunes, a long scaled tail dragging behind him. "They're fish folk."

"Fishy men."

"What are they?" Emil normally wouldn't dare stare but when one seems to stand on hind legs he takes a step forward, mouth agape as his heart suddenly quickens. He's about to take another step when a hand reaches out and takes his, pulling him back from the sudden thoughts in his head. "Let go." He says feeling a pull grow again to the bare chested man with blue eyes.

Natalia shakes her head, yanking him back to be by her side. "Unless you want to be used for nothing but your seed I suggest you stay over here where it's safe. That goes for her too."

While Emil looks on confused, the snow leopard smirks. "Oh they wouldn't want me. I don't have anything they'd want. Their kind only uses male Alphas." With that she pulls off her shoe and dips her foot into the cold salt water before giving the omega a soft smile. "Though it's sweet that you care."

"Really I don't. I just don't think the children should see either of you drown." Her hand tightens around Emil's though the Alpha doesn't say a word, his mind still in a tug of war between her and the Omega down the beach. "So I still suggest we leave, for now anyway." She doesn't wait for an answer as she turns on her heels and pulls the Alpha along with her.

Most look on amused at the sight, Natalia with her head held high as the younger Alpha looks down, face bright red. "What do you make of that?" Abel asks his lover in a hushed whisper so the two ahead can't hear. "She's not exactly the mating type."

"It is close to her time, but don't let her know you know that." Alfred answers, handing him one of their sons unsure of what had just happened between the two. There's electricity in the air that only he and the other Omegas can feel but unlike the single Alpha it's not drawing any of them towards the water clan. Alfred makes a mental note to ask both women later about it and if he'll have to worry about his mates but since they don't seem interested in the fish folk anymore he'll let it pass.

Nodding Abel takes Ethan into his arms, purring lightly at the small child. "Nice but my little brother isn't going to be used by her either." He doesn't want to come off as overly protective yet, to Abel the younger will always be that four year old clinging to his coat in the winter chill.

"She's never used anyone like that before." Allistor says looking down at the other twin sleeping in Alfred's arms. "She might actually want ta mate with him," he says eyeing the child carefully. Eventually he'll have to break the news to the parents about their youngest but for the moment he'll avoid the topic the best he can. He's a special child that will never speak and he's certain the other will eventually come to lose his eyesight, both effects of the attack that nearly killed them.

While Alfred catches the fox's eye, the Neko doesn't seem to notice. "I don't like it."

"It's only cause he's your little brother." Gilbert chuckles. "I remember when my little brother took a mate, I was hell bent against and she turned out to be...well a bitch but she is his bitch."

"Gilbert!"

"Oh he knows that word's not awesome for him to say it." He looks back at the group disappear back into the sea, a chill running down his spine. He's heard rumors about them; even years before seeing a fish folk lure a close friend to his death. They aren't a clan to be messed with and a part of him worries that they'll in time try to steal his son. "But I do agree that we shouldn't let the kids come up here alone."

"Okay, we should make friends with them eventually."

"Yeah...maybe." Gilbert shrugs slightly. Leon above him still scanning the water in amazement. "We'll talk with the elders once we're settled..."

Meanwhile Natalia keeps looking straight ahead. Marching away from the beach until she's sure the fish folk are far out of sight. "Don't go down there by yourself." She says in a stern voice only now looking back at him. "Understand?"

Emil sighs moving his hand away from hers. "Maybe I'd rather drown." Now out of the control of the water clan, he's well aware of what had happened. While he's grateful, Emil's not sure why she choose to save him.

"Please you're not an idiot like the other Alphas." She snorts, crossing her arms with hair falling into her face. "I'm sure you wouldn't want to drown just for a chance to mate with a fish."

"You don't know that. I'm a Neko after all and maybe it's a turn on." He can see the anger flash in her eyes but, he doesn't back down. It's almost amusing to him how quickly she can change though he's sure he's one of only two or three that can see it happen.

"I know more than you think." She says inching closer. "I've watched you from the moment you decided to join us."

He barely blinks. "I was invited."

"No you weren't. You followed that little Omega down to your brother where you knew Alfred was in labor. But since you never liked your brother the only reason you would join is to be a spy." It's a cruel thought for her and really she doesn't want to admit that it could be a possibility.

"No, there were other reasons."

Now she can't help but roll her eyes at the idea, even though a part of her is relieved that she could be wrong. Yet if she is wrong, what could have his reasons been? Nothing comes to mind, though so she shakes her head ready to fight him for the truth. "Admit it, no one wants to be colorless. No one just decides to leave everything they have just for the hell of it. We're outcasts, mistakes that for some reason decided to leave instead of ending it like we should have." The life almost seems to drain from her eyes until they're nothing but hallow shells. It's what she's told herself since she mated with Vlad, over and over for years until it sunk in making itself true in her eyes.

He gets lost in her cold eyes for a moment before opening his mouth. "How drunk are you?" Instantly he's rewarded with a slap across his face. "So that's a,"

"That's a fuck you." She snarls out, surprised how quickly she lost her patience with the younger man. "You,"

"You're a drunk, masquerading as a lost pained soul. You blame Jason and every other Alpha for something in your past. You'll cut anyone you can but really I'm sure it was all your fault and we both know it." He watches her mouth drop, surprised to feel a pang of guilt. He's done this dozens of times when he lived with the lions. Most would shrink away, two nearly beat him but never once did he feel the way he feels right now. "I'm not a fox, so don't go yelling at Allistor." Looking away he answers so Emil doesn't have to see how deeply he wounded her. "I was told everything."

"Arthur or Abel?"

"Another." The Alpha still can't look up at her, even as she pulls his chin towards her. "He follows you around."

While Emil half expects another cold slap to his face she doesn't move, the color draining from her face. There's only one name that comes to mind, no matter how foolish it seems to be. "Ivan?"

"I don't know his name." It's a bold lie that he regrets instantly seeing tears stream down her face. "I," His voice catches in his throat. "He says that he loves you and that he just wants you to be happy."

"I know." She answers in a timid voice that scares her. It's how she once spoke with her brothers and she vowed she'd never let another Alpha bring it out in her. But she doesn't feel the same anger if it was Jason or even Allistor. No, even if he's waiting for another slap she can't force herself to do it. "I..."

Emil nods. "Your heat, I understand." Slowly the Alpha turns around. "And to answer your original question sometimes...it's needed."

"Needed to be Colorless?"

With a shrug he watches a bird fly past wondering if after her heat she'll still treat him the same way. "It's hard to explain."

"We have time."

Weighing his options for a second the Neko nods, daring to reach out for her hand. "I'll try."


	63. Playing the game

**A/N: Sorry my updates have slowed down, it's the busy season for my job and there are never enough hours in the day**

She wants to scream, every inch of her being pulling her in every direction. Natalia's heart is ready to burst at the thought of having a mate again yet her head is telling her it's the worst mistake she could ever make. He's not a Hyena, he's not a weak minded fool she can wrap around her finger so that means he's dangerous and can't be trusted.

Deep down Natalia is sure he won't be anything like Vlad, his eyes don't have the same cold cunning spark her brother has when Emil looks at her. While Emil's fingers can send the same shiver down her spine, there's a warmth to his touch she's never known before. It melts her heart and sends her mind spiraling into near madness. She shouldn't love it but, she finds that she craves his touch.

He's young, almost innocent and it's clear she's taken his virginity by the way he stumbled around the first day of her heat. It was awkward, clumsy and full of a new lust that both found they adored. Once the lust wore off on her fourth day she expected him to leave her to eat and change but there he was until finally on her last day she awakens to see him sleeping tucked into her arms.

For what feels like hours she watches his chest rise and fall, a soft purr vibrating her left side. As his tail moves softly behind him.

It brings a smile to her face as she kisses the top of his head, almost daring to touch his sensitive ears. The hyena brings a finger close, watching the Alpha's ear twitch away. She does it again surprised that her Alpha doesn't stir. So after one more time she turns her head away, towards the window of her nesting room. It was made a bit haphazardly, one of the first buildings the clan finished but while it's not perfect it's hers. Or really, it's theirs.

Meanwhile the Neko curls up, listening to her heartbeat as he mulls over his actions in the past few weeks. Emil could have said no, could have refused but his heart won't let him. He could read the pain in her eyes, even without Ivan's help. She's not perfect, than again neither is he. There's things he's done that he'd never admit to anyone, some might even have kicked him out of the Blue starlight anyway. So while the nightmares might still haunt him at night, there's no turning back now. He's made his choice and he'll have to live with it for the rest of his life.

Eventually he opens his eyes, not wanting to be with his thoughts any longer. "Hey," he says looking into her eyes amazed by how full of life they've grown to contain.

"Hello." She gives him a soft smirk seeing his hair fall into his eyes. "I'm surprised you're still here."

"Oh?" Emil rolls over slightly so he's resting on his arms.

"I thought you would have gone and drowned." She chuckles as he rolls his eyes.

He sits up and reaches for his shirt. "Oh yeah I thought about it a few times but, guess you're stuck with me so the fish will have to find someone else."

As Emil finds his pants, Natalia pulls her hair back with one of her golden ribbons. "True and I'm sure they will. They have a way about them."

"Oh?" He turns back slightly, watching her hide the curves he's grown to love under her dress. "Are they really that determined to take land creatures or do they just enjoy watching people drown?"

She stands smoothing her hands over a few wrinkles. "A mix of both, they were the first kind my sister and I observed when we came here. Them, the Avians then sadly the Jackals."

"Interesting..."

"Not really." She says sounding bored with the conversation already. "You understand one breed, you understand the basics of them all."

"The basics but not the individual," he answers standing himself and moving towards the locked door. "That I think you need to study a bit more."

He waits as she walks over and stares at him, chest to chest. "Really, you think you understand this world better than I do?"

"I've watched it."

"I've lived it."

Both stare at each other not wanting to blink until Emil makes the first move. "Fair enough but have you figured out why I came?"

She fixes his collar, taking her eyes off of him for a moment. "I might have." Her eyes rise, a knowing sparkle in her eyes. "You got tired of watching and wanted to try a bit of living for yourself."

"Hmm," he says letting the sound echo for a moment. "And you wanted to stop running and watch the world slow down for a while."

"Are you sure Cat?"

At that Emil walks out the door, turning on his heel only when he reaches the outer door. "I said running, not living." The Alpha opens the door and disappears into the sunlight leaving her leaning against the door frame, smiling.

The Alpha is a smart one, not one she can play with. At least not like she's done with Alphas in the past, no he's her equal. So just like with Alfred, she'll treat Emil as such, at least until she gains the upper hand in their mental chess match.


	64. A new storm

Soon the few crude buildings scattered around the clearing turn into a hidden farm tucked away from the world around them. Very few know of the clan hidden among the southern trees and those that do, won't dare utter a word. For two years they feel like they can breathe a sigh of relief knowing that Ayana is nowhere in sight. Nor should she ever find them, protected by the fish clans beside them. So it's no surprise that Alfred finds himself alone on the beach he's come to adore like no other especially since he's grown close to more than a few of the nearby fish folk.

As he lies in the late day sun he turns to a young fish woman cleaning a basket of shells. They've been together for two hours and for the most part he was only listening to her hum. "Bella you ever wonder what it's like away from the ocean?" Alfred asks as the water tickles at his foot, telling him it's nearly time that he goes home and back to his growing family.

The Omega looks over with a warm smile as she playfully tosses a clean shell onto his chest. "And you ever wonder about life in the Ocean?'

"Honestly?" He asks picking it up in his fingers amazed by how fragile the shell.

"I won't have asked otherwise." She looks up at the sky, seeing dark clouds in the distance. The young fish woman knows her brother will be worried if she's on the land by the time the storm hits.

While Alfred sees them he's not as worried about the out coming storm. "I'm pretty sure it would be awesome except for the me drowning part."

"Well," Bella says with a flick of her white tail. "It's about the same thing for me. Half breeds can walk around on land yet I can't go past the dunes without feeling the lure of the waters again." She finishes her basket and turns her attention to the seaweed next to her. "We'd drown in a way."

"Hmm so it would make sense to have half breed kids but down the line it could be a problem for them." Alfred closes his eyes in thought. "If they mated with another half breed like them they could have kids that are fish folk."

Bella dips her tail in the water, letting a bit of water cling to it before dripping it on her friend's forehead. "Yes but it's not likely. Many are mated off with land beings, like the one with your brother." Her head whips around towards the dunes as the wind starts to pick up. She's sure a twig snapped but as a few birds fly off she returns to her work. "Her little ones are going to be mostly foxes that will love swimming."

Alfred sits up and runs a hand through his hair, shaking a bit of sand his short hair. "Makes sense and maybe in a few more years I could go see them..."

"You're not a prisoner here," she says standing with her basket. "Don't let the lions play games with you like this." She waits for him to return the last shell before walking back to the rising tides. "They're only cats after all and I'm sure my big brother would love to toss a few into the high tide just to hear them scream."

With a chuckle he stands, he's sure she's mostly kidding but he can never completely tell. Either way he sees her off before turning back towards home and his young children. He doesn't want to be away for too long since his youngest is only a few months old and his heat is close at hand.

So as the sky above darkens and the sound of thunder echoes around him, Alfred makes his way over the soft rolling dunes. As he slides down the sand his foot catches against a thin wire and he's sent tumbling forward. He lands hard on a rock but before the world dims around him, he's sure a new smell encircles him that makes his blood run cold.

Back at home Leon looks out the window as rain starts to pour down. His mother should have been home before the rain hit. Most of the Alphas are still out in one of the barns trying to prepare for the rainy season. So while he's sure his father won't like it, the eight year old picks up his jacket and heads out into the rain. Before he steps off of the porch Leon picks up one of his father's knifes and heads off towards the beach and where his mother should be. Once or twice before the Omega's been caught in the rain and normally would hide under a rock until it would either pass, they'd come get him or he'd finally make a run for it yet something in the air doesn't feel right for the tiny Alpha.

Lightening darts across the sky as the child makes it to the top of one dune. His ears perk up as his eyes scan the horizon for any signs of the tall blond man. When the wind blows in his direction, a smell of blood hits his nose and the distance sound of a horse cries out.

Fear takes hold as he lets out a loud panic howl that his father answers moments later. But he's no longer on the dune, but racing towards the sound of the horse. Leon makes it in time to see a large cart racing away. "Mama!" He screams out, morphing into a wolf pup. "Mama!"

The door opens on the cart and a tall lion throws a heavy rock at him, missing his head by inches. Again he howls out as the cart gains speed, leaving the wolf pup in the mud. He lets out another cry as his father and uncle dart past but it's already out of sight. "How did those motherfucking shits find us?" Jason says trying to catch his breathe.

"I don't know." Gilbert answers, reaching out to take his son into his arms. "But we'll get him back."

"We better," Jason says looking up at the sky. "Before she gets her way with him...fuck Pork chop." He shakes his head walking back towards their home. "I fucking hate you right now for making me run out here in the pouring rain...and making me fucking care about your fat ass."


	65. Into the lion's den

Thick coarse ropes tear at his wrists and ankles but he continues to struggle until long after they're raw and bleeding. Even then he bucks, trying to snap them by any means. He's running out of time and soon if he doesn't act he'll be in the middle of his heat with an Alpha that's not his. As he arches his back, the first wave hits him square in the chest causing him to choke out a moan that he instantly regrets.

From the doorway Anya licks her thin lips, she's been waiting for this moment since she took him a month before and it's taking every inch of her will not to pounce on him and take him as hers. No for the moment she's going to toy with him, make him wait until it's him that begs for her. "Aww, my pet are you in pain?"

Biting his lip Alfred turns to her. "No." He manages with a weak breath, his body is rebelling against him. It wants his Alphas, and it's yearning for any one's touch at this point. He blames himself for this, he's been with so many for so long not to have one is sending his body into a tail spin. "Leave me alone..."

"Hmm?" She asks sitting beside him, running a hand through his wet hair. "You don't want me?"

In the last moment of sanity Alfred turns to her with a guttural growl. "No!" Again he pulls at the ropes, nearly breaking one before finally his body gives up the struggle. The Omega is exhausted and his time is up. "You'll regret this." His sharp blue eyes glare hoping to send a shiver down her spine.

She doesn't do anything but smirk. "Oh my pet," she purrs seeing him start to pass out. "You out did yourself but don't worry I'm a gentle mate...for now at least." Once he's out cold she looks back at Xia watching from the door. "Send word to the Avians won't you?"

"My Queen I don't think taunting them is such a good idea. What if they come to reclaim him? I mean I heard he is one of the young Prince's."

Anya laughs at the thought. "The young Prince is a coward that has a bigger mouth than spirit. He'll do nothing but pout to his brother who at least is smart enough to see this as a warning." She leans back, proud of her prize. "You don't hide what doesn't belong to you and tell the fish folk,"

"No." Xia says raising her voice as she dares to enter the room. "They will not take this sitting down and you know it." She knows what her defiance will bring her but she'd rather die than let her mate do something so foolish. "They aren't afraid of making enemies and will drown you given the chance."

Slowly the Queen starts to play with a strand of her hair, letting it curl around her finger again and again. "Xia, don't pretend like you understand how this world works." She folds her legs staring at the older woman. "It's a chess match and I just put them in check. They won't attack because they can't." She reaches back and touches Alfred's forehead with a knowing smirk. "So do what I asked and tell Antonio about how sweet of an Omega he's given me."

Xia sucks in a breath before leaving the woman with her new mate. "Yes my Queen and do go easy on the man..."

"Oh please dear. He's nothing more than a whore, his body is so use to the torment nothing I can do would really leave an effect." With that she stands up and removes the blanket covering his already bruised body and battered body. "See? His body can handle it, it's his mind I'm hoping to break in the end."

The Omega opens her mouth but quickly snaps it shut again. It's been so long since she's seen a naked male that it's nearly enough to shock the woman. "He's so..."

"Oh are you impressed dear?" Anya smirks taking her hand and pulling her back into the room. "His body doesn't show much of the children he's already bore." Her eyes shine with the wickedness Xia has come to expect from her lover. "Would you,"

"He's yours my queen and I know how you feel about sharing," Xia says pulling her hand free and closing the door behind her. Once she's down the hall only then does the black haired woman breathes a sigh of relief. It was a trap and the Omega knows it, the moment she would have touched the male Omega her life could have ended there but that doesn't mean she's going to give up on the ideas swimming around her head. No, she's grown tired of her lover's ways and if she can take the male as hers there would be no stopping her from claiming the kingdom as hers.

The only problem being that both are Omegas yet it's only a mild set back, really she'll only have to prove who is really in charge. A warm smile appears on her face as she fixes her hair and tugs at her dress. "Oh half breed, the gods have brought you to us and I won't let you slip into her hands for good."

Slowly a young beta steps forward and bows his head. "Xia, does the queen need anything for her week?"

"Yes child." Xia motions for him to walk with her. "Send word to the hunters that the prey is ours then give word to the Avians and the Fish that they've lost."

"Lost my highness?" He stops, eyes widen. "F-Forgive me I mean."

"No dear," she says with a motherly smile that puts him at ease. "I am her lead lover so you may call me as you like." Xia moves her head, motioning for him to continue to walk with her. "And yes lost, you see the world is but a game and the goal in life is to win at that game. We have just won so send them word."

He bows again. "Right away, do you want me to tell them anything else?"

"Hmm," she starts with a playful purr. "Yes send word to the Princes at Teal, that they better get a new Omega to have their heirs."

"The Egg layers?"

It brings a loud laugh. "Oh that's right he did fall for an egg layer! How cute. Well I guess it goes without saying then." She shakes her head as the smile lingers on her face. "Blind love can be so amusing sometimes, it's almost like blind faith really."

"Yes ma'am..."

"It will lead a clan to slaughter so quickly and by the time they see it. They'll be too late to do anything."

He nods. "Yes Ma'am...do you want anything else?" While he's never been afraid of any of the other Omegas most know to fear the oldest. Now as his stomach continues to churn at her ideals Jacob only hopes of breaking away from her. Once she waves him away, he makes a quick retreat. "Fucking lions." He mutters once he's safe in the servant's quarters. "Hey guys can you believe this shit? The bitches actually got that one dude."

Most mumble but from the corner one cat's ears perk up. "The...half...breed?"

"Yeah, poor bastard...poor fucking bastard."


	66. Claiming his mate

The ropes aren't removed, even after it becomes apparent that Anya's plans had worked perfectly. Though he's now caring the heir to the lion's she doesn't trust him. Why would she after all? To her he's nothing but a toy to play with and use while their child grows within him. She's sure he'll come around like every other Omega under her, it'll take a bit of time and a few bruises but he'll learn to love or at least respect her as his. She is his mate and those that came before will only become a distant memory soon enough.

So every few days she'll visit him to remind him how much she loves him and that the others are still nowhere to be found. After she's done, she's gone to leave him to lay in the dark of the night. The Queen is unaware of how much he's grown to loath her. Since his week ended those few months ago he's never spoken a word to her, eve as she'd scream out his in the middle of their time together.

His eyes turn towards the window, looking, praying for one if not all of them to come for him. Save not just him but the child from the hell. Apart of him will always despise her, he's torn. Alfred can't force himself to hate the baby no matter who it's father is. Especially as it starts to move and turn. "Shh, it'll be alright," he says quietly one steamy summer night. He doesn't expect a response but, in the night air comes a voice that nearly brings tears to his eyes.

"It will be one I get you out of here." From the window there's a silhouette with long angelic wings that blocks out the moon light for a moment. "Fuck what is she doing to you?"

His smile is so wide for a second Alfred forgets about the pain and bruises. "Nothing time won't erase."

"Time huh?" Lovino wiggles into the dimly light room, careful not to knock anything with his wings as a dagger dangles from his hip. "I think it'll need more than fucking time to undo the shit she's caused." He's by the bed in moment, his agile hands taking the Omega's wrist. "Don't move."

"I can't just leave." Both stare at each other, Lovino not moving an inch. "She'll come after me and you know she'll kill anyone that gets in her way."

He's answered with a heavy sigh before Lovino cuts through the first rope. "I know." It's a painful truth to swallow for the both of them. "I won't leave you."

"They'll find you." Alfred says rubbing his wrists, at least thankful to be allowed to sit up on his own again. "And,"

"I know a thing or two." Lovino answers, forcing a smile on his face if only for the Omega. "Don't under estimate me and what I'm willing to do for you."

"You're willing to die?"

"Yeah, just the same as any of the others." His hazel eyes shine before leaning down to kiss his mate's forehead. Part of him knowing his older brother would be so proud of him right now, if Antonio doesn't kill him for doing something this stupid. "I'm your mate anyway." He mutters it, slicing the last two ropes trying not to stare at his stomach.

It's not hard for the Omega to pick up on the hesitation. "You are and you always will be. As for him..." Alfred slides to the edge of the bed, cradling his stomach in his hands. "We'll figure it out."

"You're in love with him aren't you?"

"He's mine." Alfred starts knowing it's not an answer. "Yeah I am, I just know they won't treat him as their son or daughter." He presses against his stomach feeling a kick in return. "Fuck..."

Slowly Lovino sits beside him, wrapping his wing around Alfred's shoulder. "He won't have wings but," he stops seeing Alfred's eyes widen. "I'll treat him like mine."

"Wait Lovi."

"Alfred we won't have any children. You know this and I know this. Our breeds are too different and I'll be a fucking idiot if I let her take you and that kid as hers." He's shaking with anger, remembering the mocking letter the Lion dared to send to him and his father. She started this so even as much as he hates it, he will finish it and that means taking what should be his in the first place. "He's mine." Without thinking the Avian snakes his hand under Alfred's, resting it against Alfred's stomach, staring into the Omega's eyes. "Understand?"

Alfred's seen jealousy, Abel still at times will growl around the others but he's never seen this level before and for a moment is at a loss of words. "Lovi." He manages unsure what else to say at the angered Alpha. Once the Alpha calms down he doubts Lovino will really treat the baby as his.

"I mean it." Lovino's eyes widen as he looks down at his hand still pressed to the Omega's belly. "The fuck was that!?"

Taking the Alpha's hand Alfred kisses his forehead. "Shh, calm down for one or they will find you and that was him."

"He fucking moved."

It takes all of Alfred's power to stifle a laugh. "Yeah they do that." They hear shouting in the courtyard and both are brought back to the situation at hand. "Lovi you have to go."

"No," Lovino says walking over to the window. "They're not shouting at me." As he watches the acts below a plan starts to grow in his head. "I'm going to give you my dagger."

"Kill her." It's not a question; he doesn't have to ask what both are now thinking. "Clean what we can and leave."

"I'll carry you out." Lovino leans against the window frame. "I'll contact my father and come back so don't do it until then. He knows a few that will make it look like it was someone else...I'm sorry but that's the only way he'll be willing to get his hands dirty."

Soon Alfred joins him, thankful that no one should look in on him until after the sun rises. "Will you be gone long?"

"Only another week." Lovino feels his mate wrap his muscular arms around his thinner chest, holding him as close as he can. "Alfred."

"I don't want sex. Just stay with me until the sun rises."

It's dangerous but it's too tempting to resist so the Avian lets Alfred pull him towards the bed. "Does Leon still call me Birdy man?"

"He'd kill me if I told you but he does. I think he misses you." The omega sits back, it's been his prison for the past few months and he's only dreamed of leaving it. Now though with one of his mates, it's a welcome sight to his already swore legs.

"I've missed him, well both of them too." Lovino says resting his head on Alfred's stomach. "Hmm this takes me back."

Alfred lets the other's wings wrap around him, while it's warm in the room it's a feeling he's missed. "Tell me the truth, did you think our plan was going to work back then?"

"If it didn't, we all were going to die and I couldn't let that happen." He rolls over to look the Omega in the eyes. "It had to work for my people and your clan. So I couldn't let myself think it wasn't going to but...yeah I fucking had my doubts."

"Do you have any now?"

"No," Lovino says reaching up for a kiss. "And I won't leave you here." He looks back down. "Don't be a little shit, stop kicking me."

With another laugh Alfred kisses him. "Well he is mine."

"Ours."

"Yeah," Alfred lays his head back. "Ours."


	67. Escape

The week drags on but Alfred let's his mind wander, trying to ignore everything around him. Even as the Avian perches just out of sight above the window he can't help but feel restless. Behind his head rests the dagger, waiting for the Queen who should be coming within a day or two. "I can do this." He whispers to the night air. It's something Gilbert's trained him in, to take a life if he has to.

"Do you want me to come in?"

Alfred looks over towards the window. "Give it another hour than yeah." He manages a smile, feeling some of his tension melt away at the thought of cuddling with the Alpha. "Do you think she knows something's up?"

"With any luck no." The Avian presses his finger to his lips as his eyes dart to the door. Quickly he moves away from the window and just out of sight yet again.

Inhaling slowly Alfred turns towards who should be his female mate only to find someone new. "Xia?"

"Hello Alfred," the female Omega says with a warm smile. "I thought I'd come see you tonight." Her smile does little to mask the evil intent in her eyes. "I hope you don't mind."

His legs are still bond but it doesn't stop him from trying to flinch away from her touch. "I don't but what are you doing here?"

A smile grows on her face as she sits beside him. "Well dear I know a few things."

"Like?" A chill runs down his spine but Alfred doesn't dare look towards the window.

Xia lets out a hum, while she plays with a strand of her hair. "Like that you don't love your little mate. In fact I'm right and I know you are. You're like the rest of us and hate her."

"Wow you could have fooled me." Alfred smirks, knowing to play along with whatever the woman is planning. "So does that mean you're going to untie me?"

"Oh now why would I do that?" Xia answers sliding one of her hands over his chest. "Darling you're still caring the heir and we can't just let it go." She stops to pat his stomach gently. "No you or at least it will have to stay once it's born."

Instantly his eyes narrow. "I don't see how your plan is any different from Anya's."

"Omegas in control. You have the heir and I will have you."

He shifts his weight away from her. "Again I don't see how this differs." He can't sit up without giving himself away so it's all he can do for the moment.

Before he can blink she's straddling him with a look of lust in her eyes. "Fine it doesn't. The only real difference is that I control you instead of her." She licks her lips as the smile widens. "In fact I already control everything around her but you." Xia lets out a deep growl as she leans down to Alfred's ear. "Really it's going to be easier if you become my little bitch."

"And if I say no?"

"Oh darling I'm just going to take you,"

"You're an Omega."

"I'm more than you understand child." She hisses looking him deep in the eye. "I've been here from the beginning and I deserve this. You're only here because your kind can actually produce little bastards. You're nothing but a sex toy and once you're use is done I'll make sure you're tossed back to the wolves."

Lovino dares to look down as Alfred leans up to the other omega. "Xia, get out of my room."

"You don't get to make the orders here." She starts to kiss his lips, lust and greed taking hold of her.

He shouldn't but in a flash the dagger is out and into Xia's temple. "And I am not your bitch." With a twist of the knife he shoves her off the bed, leaving her to die in a pool of blood. He stands over her as his mate slides into the room. "Don't say anything, I know she wasn't the right one."

"This can still work just a little change of plans. Xia came in and in a jealous rage killed you and ran." Lovino says soaking Alfred's blankets in the bloody mess before sliding the body towards him. "I'll get rid of her body then come back for you."

"I doubt we have time..." Alfred stops listening at the door. "Someone might have heard her fall."

"So you want to what? Try your hand at walking out the fucking front door?" Lovino wraps Xia's body in another sheet, thankful the Omega is so tiny.

Putting on the clothes that still fit Alfred sighs. "I'll think of something."

"You can't be serious?!"

Taking the knife Alfred rolls his eyes. "We don't have time for this." Alfred pulls the Alpha in for a long kiss, praying it won't be their last. "We'll meet outside of the city gates before the sun comes up. If I'm not there...go get the others."

"Fine," Lovino says sliding the body onto his shoulder. "But I swear to gods you better not fucking die."

"I won't." Alfred opens the door, looking back on last time. "And you better not get caught."

Lovino is already at the window. "Just go," he says before he can change his mind. "I'll see you in two hours."

Darting out of the door Alfred is met with near total darkness. It's a strange feeling for the Omega, sensing a trap just around every corner. Soon from behind he feels a strong hand embrace his wrist. "I think...you should come...with me." It mutters in a rough voice. Alfred's ready to whip around with dagger in hand when he hears something familiar.

While the lions can fake a purr what he hears isn't something that can be. "You're a neko?"

The voice answers him again. "Yes."

Alfred slides the dagger back into his belt loop as he takes a step towards the equally taller man. "What's your clan?"

For a moment he doesn't answer, watching the Omega. "It was...Blue Starlight..."

Again it could be a trap but Alfred doesn't have any other choice. "Lead the way."


	68. Last of the starlights

They don't speak a word as Alfred follows the Neko down a side stair case and what he feels is deeper into the palace. It's a slow walk as the Alpha limps down the stairs, holding tightly to the railing as he goes. "Are you okay?" Alfred asks ready to reach out to steady the man like he would with Gilbert.

The Neko turns back, his eyes sharp and cold as Alfred retracts his hand. "I'm fine." For a moment he looks Alfred up and down before continuing on his way. Berwald knows exactly who the Omega is and what will happen to him if he's caught with the half breed. "This way."

"Where are we going?" Again the Neko doesn't answer and with nowhere else to go Alfred follows him into a side room. It's a small room with multiple beds cramped tightly into it. From what Alfred can tell there's only two other people inside thought both seem to be sound asleep in the corner. "Uh,"

Berwald doesn't say another word as he pulls out a new pair of pants and shirt. "Change," he says tossing them towards the Omega. "You're...bloody."

It's only now that Alfred notices the red stains littering his pants. "Shit."

"Hurry." As the Omega changes, Berwald pulls out a small brown bag. There's not much he can stuff into it but he has to finish before he changes his mind. Once he's nearly down he turns a child hidden in the darkness. "Peter, wake up." He coos softly taking the small rabbit near the child and shoving it into the bag.

When the kitten doesn't stir right away he lets out a soft purr, picking up the boy in his arms. "Papa?"

Berwald offers a smile to the boy. "You're going on...an adventure." He doesn't dare let the kitten hear the pain in his voice as he shoves the boy into the Omega's arms. "Take him home."

Quickly Alfred moves the boy to his hip still in pure confusion. "Back to Starlight?"

"Home." Berwald says again. "I know Emil is..." He stops picking up a cloak. "Care for him like he's yours."

Soon Peter is asleep again so Alfred dares to whisper. "You're Berwald, so where are the others?" He turns to the two men sound asleep but even in the low light can tell they're not Nekos but Tigers.

With a heavy sigh he shakes his head. "They're gone...they've been gone for a long time." It still feels raw and tender to say what happened to them and what he himself was forced to do.

"Then why stay?"

Softly the Neko ties the cloak around Alfred's neck and touches the man's ears, using his own kind of magic to make fox ears appear. "Because," Berwald says looking Alfred dead in the eyes. "We all have our sins we...have to atone for."

"You can come. Emil," Alfred starts knowing the man's mind is made up. "Abel still regrets what he did."

"He was a kitten."

"I know he was, you both were but that doesn't change the fact that he doesn't feel bad for hurting you." He tries not to raise his voice.

Again Berwald manages a sigh motioning towards the door. "Go down the hallway to the end...take the southern stairs...and it will take you out." He kisses Peter's head as he hands over the bag. "Stay safe..."

"I will and if you ever want to join us." Seeing Berward nod, Alfred quickly leaves seeing one of the Tigers start to stir. "Thank you."

Berwald inhales slowly as he sits down on one of the dirty cots. "Peter..." He mutters quietly pulling out something he's kept hidden since the day Emil left. There's only one round in the chamber but, it's all he needs. His brothers are gone and his clan long forgotten. Both he betrayed in order to feed a hatred that he allowed to consume him heart and soul.

Now with the hatred gone, he's left with a bitter emptiness. It's a fate worse than death so when he's sure the two are far out of ear shot Berwald rests it on his temple and eases back the hammer. "I love you."

Alfred's out the door and down the hallway in a matter of moments and soon he pushes open the door and finds himself in the open early morning air.

He adjusts the kitten still resting on his hip before making onto the street. It's now that he notices his bushy tail poking out from under his cloak and as he passes by a puddle he's quickly put at ease. Staring back at him is a pair of green eyes hiding behind crimson hair. With a smile he continues on until he spots the Avian waiting for him. "The fuck?"

"I told you I'd make it out." Alfred answers with a wink. "I just never said I'd look the same or be alone."

Lovino looks him up and down, his mouth agape. "Who?"

"A friend."

It's all the Alpha has to hear. "Well," Lovino says wrapping his arms around his Omega, careful of the child still sleeping in his arms. "It'll take a few days but we'll be home soon."

"So you're staying?"

With a shrug Lovino answers, "I want to see my son born. He's a prince after all."


	69. Home

He's not sure what he expected when he got back to their hidden world, no that's not entirely true. Alfred expected them to be upset, jealous, even spiteful. Not at him, no he knows it's not him they're looking at but at her and what she's done. This Alpha that's decided to destroy what wasn't hers to touch and for that each one is seething.

Gilbert can't look him in the eye but leans back in his chair staring out at the setting sun. Allistor leans back on the fireplace, smoking his fourth cigar of the night while he mutters in a low voice and Abel. Well the Neko hasn't looked up from the Omega's swollen stomach since he and Lovino walked into the small settlement a few hours before.

For Alfred the night feels like it continues to drag on until finally after the long awkward silence the Blue clears his throat. "It's a fucking lion." Abel's not going to mince words. He wants answers even though it'll make his blood boil.

"It's mine,"

"I don't give a shit if you're claiming it. It's still a lion." Abel's eyes harden as a snarl escapes his lips. "She'll come for it."

"She thinks it like Alfred is dead." Lovino steps forward, puffing out his chest daring the Neko to take a step forward "I made sure of it."

"Please kid." Abel sighs shaking his head at the smaller man. "We've been through this all before. She's not as stupid as we like to think she is. She's a cunning little bitch."

"We're just as smart if not smarter. And cat,"

Alfred shakes his head, moving towards the door. There's no point for him to stay if all his mates are going to do is bicker about something none of them can change. 'Maybe that's exactly why they're all so upset,' he thinks closing the door behind him. All the while the shouting continues inside.

It's almost deafening and as Alfred leans his head back on the wall his heart breaks. "Damn, at least I'm alive."

"Oh they'll fucking grow up eventually and say that they missed you and still love you and shit."

Alfred manages a smirk. "I heard that even you were worried about me."

In the growing dark Jason shrugs. "I wouldn't call it that."

"You still cared."

"Oh go fuck yourself Pork chop. I didn't care and I wasn't worried for shit." Jason pushes his foot against the wall behind him, as he shoves his hands in his pockets. "Not everything is what you want it to be."

"Yeah cause I totally wanted to be kidnapped, raped and impregnated by Anya."

Jason steps down off of the porch as he turns back to the Omega. "Fuck asshole, I don't know what your fetishes are. I know you like having at least a three way."

"Oh yeah I just love that." With a roll of his eyes Alfred eases off the steps, thankful when Jason reaches out his hand. "But seriously,"

"Seriously they'll calm the fuck down and deal with it." Jason can tell his mate's watching from the shadows not that he cares. "And if they don't well fuck them."

"Jason."

"Well it's true Babe." With a sigh the Jackal scratches the back of his head. "I've raised one that wasn't mine. But really I never saw him as anything but mine, so if they actually have some balls they'll treat him like theirs. And if not like I said fuck 'em."

"Love I swear you have such a way with words," Arthur says with a shake of his head as he emerges from the darkness near their home. When he gets closer to the pair the older Omega's eyes soften. "You know they've been asking for you."

Alfred doesn't have to ask who, and the thought tears at his heart again. "They can't see me, like this."

"They don't care what you look like as long as you're home. Now the little boy you came back with is asleep with my boys but yours are all still wide awake." The short blond reaches for Alfred's hand. "They want their Mother."

Squeezing his hand Alfred nods trying to force the tears away. "I want them too..." It comes out in a shaky voice that the Omega hates instantly. He's been through worse, they've been through hell and back so why is it only now that he's afraid?

He sees them sitting in the warm glow of the fireplace, his four oldest snuggled up safe and warm as his youngest is sleeping soundly nearby. Leon looks up, his blond hair falling into his blue eyes with a look of surprise and fear. "Mama?"

"Yeah baby it's me." Just as he says it the Wolf child already has his arms wrapped around Alfred's waist, his head resting on Alfred's stomach. Soon the others follow. "I'm sorry I was away for so long," Alfred says in a warm motherly tone as he kneels down to embrace them tighter. He kisses each one's forehead, breathing in their scents before he notices Ethan pawing at his stomach. "Hmm?"

He knows what the child is saying but he doesn't know what to say. "Mama?" Clara looks up with innocent eyes. "Is this our sister?"

"No it's a brother." Christian mutters clinging tightly to his mother's side. "Right Mama?"

"Well,"

"Is that why you went away?"

"No baby." Alfred stops trying to pick his words carefully. "He's...he's not the reason I went away. He was a gift from Mother moon." It's weak and his voice cracks. His eldest two aren't stupid but to his amazement Leon smiles.

"For coming home?"

"Y-yeah."

Softly Leon rests his head back on his mother's stomach. "I can hear his heartbeat. Is he a wolf or a fox?"

"Neko?"

Inhaling slowly Alfred runs a hand through Leon's hair. "He's a little different. He's a kind of Neko but he won't look like the twins.""

What he hears next makes his heart swell and the Alphas listening outside stop cold. "It's okay Mama, no matter what we'll love him cause he's one of us."


	70. Brotherly love

One of us.

A term the Neko didn't want to wrap his mind around. No the child was not one of them nor was he ever going to be. It wouldn't have wings no matter what Lovino would say. It would be a creature that had destroyed nearly all of his brothers and left his clan in ashes.

His clan? No his ex-clan but he still cared. About them and about his brothers. "Fuck!" He swears pulling out his ax and whipping it at a nearby tree so hard that it's quickly embedded into the wood.

"Huh." He hears but it's not until he shifts his eyes to the side of the tree does he see the owner of the voice. "So this is the anger I heard so much about growing up." Emil shakes his head as he leans his shoulder against the injured tree, in clear amusement. "I think it got you into trouble once before didn't it?"

It gets a snort from the older Neko. "You don't know the whole story," Abel says running a hand through his blonde hair hoping he doesn't look like a wild man. It's one thing if he loses control in private but it's another to do it in front of someone, let alone his brother. "It's complicated."

"Which story?" Emil answers, watching his brother pull at the ax. Originally he didn't want to get involved but, Natalia can be persuasive when she wants to be so here he is. Though he's not sure if he'll be able to get through to his brother any better then the rest could. While the other two have settled down over the past few weeks it's only seemed to anger the third more to the point where he's spending most of his time among the trees. "Cause that could really mean a few different things couldn't it?"

For a moment Abel doesn't answer as he examines his weapon for any damage. "Don't be a smartass." It's clear that Emil will have to try a new tactic instead.

"Fine." In a flash the younger Neko pulls the ax from his brother's hands. "Then tell me why."

"Kid." Abel growls out in warning but Emil dashes up another tree out of his reach. "You,"

"No." Emil interrupts as he stands on a sturdy branch, glaring down now. "I'm not Alfred and I won't take the kid shit. You want to play this game then I'm going to play."

"This isn't a fucking game and if I have to come up there you're in trouble."

This only gets a knowing smirk. "I'm not a child Abel. Sorry but, I haven't been one for years now." His hair falls into his warm eyes. "Neither has he but again I doubt you've noticed."

"I've noticed more than you think." Abel sighs quietly. It's true and while he doesn't want to admit it to himself the man towering above him is not the same quiet child he once watched from afar. The few short years with Natalia has matured him. Sure he still may play the same mind games but the confidence is different. "She's good for you."

"Yeah?" Emil tosses the ax into the air, catching it as it falls. "Didn't realize we were talking about me." As Abel goes to speak Emil continues happy that he's high above his brother's reach. "So what pisses you off more? That she kidnapped him under your watch or that she raped him?"

"Emil!"

"Or that he might have feeling for the child that came out of it?" Emil watches Abel's face turn rapidly from a civilized man to a wild animal once again. "That's really it isn't it? You can't stand the thought that he has a heart and you don't."

"It has nothing to do with that! I care about him and all the kids like they're all my own!" His lips curl back into a snarl. "I've always had!"

"Then why not now?"

"Because that whore had no right to him!" It takes him a moment to realize he's shaking, in a pure anger he hasn't felt in years. A jealous hatred that he finds almost ashamed of, so while he's sure Emil is still staring at him, looking for another answer he can't answer him much less look at him. So it's not until the ax is sticking out of the earth at his feet does he look back up at his brother.

"This world isn't perfect. I don't have to tell you that but wallowing in self-pity is sad, even for you." He takes a step forward and lands with a soft thud in front of his brother.

"It's not self-pity."

"Could have fooled me." Emil sighs looking him deep in the eyes. "She might have had no right but, he's not a prize and from the stories he's told me you once knew that."

"What?"

Again the younger shrugs as he walks off back to his own mate. "Something about letting him fight his own battles. I mean why spend weeks training him when you'd just treat him like this in the end?" He leaves his brother alone in the woods, hopefully he's gotten through to the stubborn man but, he can never be too sure.

"Emil." The man turns to the young child as Peter runs up. "Have you seen Abel? He said he was gonna show me some stuff about fighting like Papa would do."

With a soft smile Emil takes the boy's hand. "He's a bit busy right now."

"Oh," Peter answers looking up with innocent eyes. "Is he gonna be busy long?"

"I don't think so." Emil looks back at the woods for another moment before walking towards his hut. "So, until then I can show you a thing or two."

"Really?"

Again Emil gives a small smile. "Yeah kid."


	71. Rising tides

Storm clouds gather above the dunes, hiding the small group even as the winds picks up. None move from the spot even as thunder rings out in the distance. "Fucking cats."

Bella sighs looking over at her brother knowing that while his anger is justified there's little that can be done. "It's not like we can do anything about it."

"Fucking cats." Lars says again as he bites down on the reed in his mouth. He chews on it before spiting in the coarse sand. "Treating the world like it owns them something."

Natalia shrugs watching the fish man, she's learned to trust some of them, but she eyes the woman up and down, not all of their kind. "To bad you can't drown her."

It's answered by a glare. All these years and to Bella the hyena is still only good at playing simple mind games. Simple but, then it doesn't take much for many Alphas. Even her own brother can't help but fall of the ploys. "You're asking for suicide." She answers, knowing her brother is already thinking about it. Getting even with a kingdom that as of yet has done nothing wrong to them. Bad blood is one thing but this would be an all out war over a child that's yet to be born. "Our people while ruthless when needing to be,"

Natalia stops her with a coy smile. "He's your ally. Your so called friend, who if I recall was taken on your watch."

"Excuse me?!" It takes her every ounce of restraint not to strike the Hyena. "What are you implying exactly?"

"Bella." Lars starts as he plays with the reed.

"No, I want to hear it." Her normally gentle eyes change in a second, green eyes turning to pure black. "You're saying it was my fault."

Again Lars sighs, putting his hand on his sister's shoulder. "Bella, enough." He shakes his head, wishing that his sister wouldn't get so upset so easily over something none of them can change now. "Really Natalia we aren't the enemy but I do agree they must pay for the sins they're committed." With a tired sigh he picks at the reed, playing with so not to look in either of the girl's eyes. "But I don't see why it has to be us."

"Just a second ago you were willing to drown the 'fucking cats'." She says staring at his fingers.

A soft smirk grows on his face. "It's our way but when the blood lust wears away we do, to your surprise I'm sure, act civilized." Again he starts to chew on his reed. "And as such I have to ask, what's in it for us? Why should we get our feet we, so to speak?"

"Why?"

"That's what I said." His eyes now watch her, staring into her soft soul. "We aren't pawns."

"Then be our allies." She answers not daring to back down. "I'm not asking for-"

"I've played chess with you." He crosses his arms. "Many times and your moves are predictable at best."

"So are yours." She mimics Lars' stance, eyes growing hard and sharp as a rain drop explodes on the tip of her nose. "Your knights do your dirty work but it leaves your queen open just long enough,"

"Still I manage to take your king with little problem." He looks up at the dark sky as it let's go, soaking all below it. "But," He starts inhaling the fresh rain around him with a smile. "Allistor's moves are a bit less predictable."

"Oh?"

"Abel's are sly but he shows so much pain when I take even a pawn from him and Gilbert, well, I've never had the privilege of playing with him. Still sees me as someone to..." He stops mulling over the words in his mind before stopping on the one that seems to fit. "fear."

With a shrug the hyena pushes her already dripping wet hair out of her eyes. "I've played him and his moves are cunning but really it isn't his game."

With this Lars nods. "It's not Alfred's either."

"And here I thought he came to play with you every day."

"Oh he does though he likes checkers better." His eyes shine warmly as his green scales sparkle with each rain drop. "He's pretty damn good at it too." Soon he shakes his head realizing that the woman before him is in awe at Bella and himself. "You've never seen us in our true forms have you?"

"Not like this, no." She blinks pulling away her gaze as a blush appears on her face. She had heard the rumors but never expected it to be as true as it is. Then again when she and her sister studied them, it was from afar and never once when it rained in fear of the fish folk. But now up close the Aquatics change with each second. "I noticed things and I want to know if it's true." She turns to Bella as a sense of dread washes over her. Before her the fish woman's scales have changed, grown all over her once clear skin. Her light brown hair turned blue with stripes of green as her lips turn a golden hue.

"Hmm," Bella starts seeing Alfred walk over a dune going them, though under the safely of an large leather tarp held up with a thick stick. "Alfie what are you doing out in this weather?"

Again to Natalia's amazement the other Omega doesn't seemed fazed by the sudden change of the two fish folk. "I could ask Nat the same thing." He gives a warm smile handing over a jacket with his free hand. "Sorry I haven't been around to play checkers but, maybe in another few weeks I'll swing by."

"Take your time, we understand." Lars leans in close, kissing the Omega's cheek warmly before nudging for his sister towards the sea. "If you need anything my friend you know where to find us." Finally tossing the reed to the side he walks off towards the sea, his white fins dragging lightly in the sand.

Bella hugs his neck before kissing his cheeks as well. "I'll see you soon Alfred." Her eyes return to Natalia. "But before I go what was your question?"

"The deadliest are usually the most beautiful of a species. I've seen it with the Frogs and Insects."

"So is it true with us?" Bella smiles warmly still with a hand wrapped around Alfred's shoulders. "Maybe it is, hard to say really since for them it's venom." She winks as she races to catch up with her brother, though unlike Lars she seems to dance across the sands until she dives into the water. Once a wave rolls across Bella, she's gone in an instant.

"Making friends I see." A chuckle arises as Alfred turns back towards their clan, careful of where his feet land in the sandy terrain. "Though I think, no I know that was stupid of you to do." He turns around giving her a mixed look of disappointment and anger. "I love you but playing games with them, especially in the rain could have meant death."

"I knew what I was doing." She answers though she does turn back to the ocean behind. "They weren't going to drag me down to the bottom of the sea or anything."

"Not then but they could have if you pissed her off enough."

With the same coy smile she gave Lars earlier Natalia walks past her old friend. "She was pissed but it was for a good cause."

For a moment he wants to take her wrist but he stops and watches her go. He doesn't want to say what Bella and Lars had whispered to him before they left knowing it won't do any good. All he can hope for is next time she goes to see the fish folk, she doesn't go alone.


	72. Spirits

"How the years seemed to have passed by," Eliza says looking up at her alter adorned with wooden angelic beings. Each one hand carved from various kinds of wood, clay and feathers, some simple while others adored with various kinds of markings and designs. Their small eyes seem to watch her as she reaches for a white candle. "And what do I have to show for it?" Her question hangs in the air as she lights it. "What have I truly accomplished?" The light flickers, threatening to go out as they watch her unfazed by her question. "Fate, or faith?"

"Probably both." The voice answers from behind her, how long he's been there, she's not sure but the visit is more than welcomed, at least for the moment. "I mean knowing how life works after all."

She looks over her shoulder at the man, his smile is wide but all she can focus on is his leg. "It's my fault."

"It wasn't." Gilbert answers ready to go around on the same conversation like they have for the past few years. It's gotten old to him but, she won't let the past remain in the past so he starts with the same line. "It was those fuckers who thought you weren't good enough." His eyes flash with anger as the smile fades. "They weren't real Alphas anyway. Just Betas trying to prove themselves."

"Funny they didn't seem like it." She makes room for him to sit beside her.

Gingerly he joins her on the intricately woven rug. "Well they sure as hell weren't Omegas." He chuckles to himself as a new thought crosses his mind.

"What?"

Soon his short chuckles turn to laughter. "Think a bunch of Omegas trying to take on a Leader's son, taught to fight to the death along with," he stops as she shakes her head.

"Don't say it. I'm no Princess. I'm no Queen, nor Clan leader. Never was, never will be."

"Not with that attitude." With that she slaps him across the back of his head like she had when they were younger. "It's a fact."

"Its bullshit." Eliza picks at a thin red thread beside her knee. "No clan, no heirs…no point."

"Do you really believe that?" He watches her for a moment, her face forlorn as memories flood back to her. Many he knows, though there are still some that she's only kept to herself. "Elizabeth."

"No."

"Princess of the Grey,"

"No!" She screams out as tears flow from her eyes. "They are dead. They are nothing but stars around your precious Moons now."

Gilbert watches as she covers her mouth, trying to hide a silent scream, pain that's all too real and vengeful now. "Your angels." Carefully he reaches out, almost afraid to take her hand in fear of her to lash out. To his surprise, she allows him to take her hand into his. "They deserve to be remembered."

Squeezing his hand, she's amazed how warm his white hand is and for a moment it's the only thing she wants to focus on. How her hand fits perfectly into his, how even if they were never meant to be, how much comfort he can bring her in times of darkness. He's tried to understand even as she's pushed him away but soon the thoughts return and all she finds is the memories. "How can I remember them when I was so young?" In her mind, she sees it, being dragged away as the women around her screamed out. It was something that haunted her dreams, the terror filled in those panicked screams. Much like what escaped Alfred's lips when he was taken years before. Perhaps that's why she's never left, she was the reasoning behind someone else's terror and out of pure guilt she's stayed. "Gil, do you know what it's like?" She asks pulling at the tread. "To know that when you die, everything else goes with you?" Her eyes trail to the angels above her. "Names, faces, lives. Torn away for nothing but because you were hated for what you are." A pained laugh escapes her lips. "Mother moon, Night Sky, Great Father, Lord of all," her voice trails off. "Don't I have every right as Allistor?"

"You do."

"Then why must I hide it!?" She stands up, taking an angel from her alter. "Why do I have to sit in the shadows and pray in the dark? Is my God not equal to his!?" As it leaves her lips the angel smashes to bits on the wall across from her. "Is my pain somehow less because my God doesn't show himself?" The tears return as she goes to take another. "We didn't do a damn thing to deserve it and in the end, he didn't do anything to stop it. I prayed to him every night, crying out and he turned his back on me. He abandoned my people like we were nothing."

Gilbert takes her hand, trying to pry the angel from her hand as she continues to struggle against the torrent of emotions rising to the surface. "Your God didn't abandon you Elizabeth. He still loves you and hears your prayers. It's his way, right? To show, what you need to see not what you want to?" She's determined to smash the figure like the other so he tries again if only to get through a little bit. "Damn it Eliza!" He lets out a grunt feeling pain shoot up his leg. "Allistor didn't do anything. Eliza," he grunts as her grip on the angel tightens. "He doesn't care, he's not like them." Quickly he yanks her around so they're face to face. "He wouldn't have made you that angel if he wanted to spit in your face. His faith is as solid as yours and this is how he shows that he loves you so give it too me."

It's something she's never thought of before and the very thought seems so foreign to her. "You made it…"

"Not this one," he says staring deep into her eyes trying to reach the child still trapped within. "Thirty years Elizabeth. It's time to let go of the past."

"What's thirty years to a Wolf?" She drops the angel hearing it land with a soft thud.

He answers without looking away, "A lifetime."

"I think it's time you go." She slips her hand away from him as she takes a step back. "Please." She turns away to pick up the angel on the rug noticing that while like many of the others it was simple in design it's wings are carved with delicate markings. Each one etched with celestial designs seemingly to show the summer night sky. She traces one wing with her finger before placing it back on the alter. Then she turns to the broken angel scattered all over the floor. Once she's sure he's truly gone she gathers up what she can, all the time praying for forgiveness. For her actions and for the angel she lost.

Outside Gilbert gathers thatch and branches, all the while he hears the soft song of Clara as she picks marigolds nearby. "Dear what are you singing about?" He asks seeing her cherubic face coated in freckles. It brings a smile to his face though he's not sure what she's saying.

She looks up, her long ginger hair braided down her back with strands of loose hair jutting out at each side. Clara offers him a smile. "It's a song Mummy told me."

"Oh?" He says with a chuckle as she hands him a yellow marigold. "And what are you saying."

She gives a twirl as she starts to sing again. It's an old language, one that he's only heard once or twice from his mate. Soon she stops, thinks for a moment before singing. "Mother Moon watch over me, with your gentle glow. Protect me as I dance in your light and guide me as I grow." Her bare feet move with the delicacy of the wind as a few feathers dance at the tip of her braid. To him she looks like a wind spirit playing in the twilight before flying off into the woods. "Do you like it?"

He sits what he's gathered on his porch before picking her up into his arms. "I do sweetheart." He kisses her cheek as her laughter fills the air. "So will you sing it again for me?" He sits her down and again she starts to dance as she sings her joy filled song again.

 **A/N: I'm not dead I promise. I just don't have time much anymore for any of my stories and very limited internet. So eventually every story will get a new chapter...**


End file.
